<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Dark Lady by tomriddlesmainchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314620">His Dark Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomriddlesmainchick/pseuds/tomriddlesmainchick'>tomriddlesmainchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Demigods, Evil, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, His dark Lady, Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn - Freeform, Lady Voldemort, Lestrange Family, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, Love, Magic, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Orion Hendrix - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, dark lady - Freeform, dark queen, tom marvolo riddle - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomriddlesmainchick/pseuds/tomriddlesmainchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle was powerful</p><p>but so was Athena Rhodes</p><p>what happens when she finds out the truth about her father?</p><p>will she use her powers for good? </p><p>...or will she join Tom in his journey of becoming to most powerful wizard alive?</p><p> </p><p>(I own the characters Athena Rhodes, Violet Rosier, Orion Hendrix)</p><p> </p><p>Cover made by @sygmys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Rhodes/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Athena Rhodes" </p><p>My head quickly snapped up as I heard my name being called. I stared ahead of me at an old hat sitting on a stool. I took a few steps forward up the stairs and on to the platform, when I reached the stool the professor picked up the hat and placed it on my head, but before the hat had even touched my hair it had already made its decision </p><p>"SLYTHERIN" The hat bellowed</p><p>I quickly stood up and made my way to the large table. As I sat down I looked to my left and saw a boy, he was quite handsome for the age of 11, he had black hair and dark eyes, I studied his face for a moment before sticking my hand out. </p><p>"Athena Rhodes" I spoke with pride as the boy reluctantly shook my hand </p><p>"Tom Riddle" he replied, quickly retreating his hand from mine as he turned back to his friends. </p><p>Tom Riddle, what a strange boy I thought</p><p>I still couldn't believe that day was 5 years ago, now I was 16 and it was my second to last year at Hogwarts. A lot had changed, for example, that boy I had once thought to be strange all those years ago was now my closest friend. </p><p>"Athena? Athena?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turned to head to look at Tom. </p><p>"What?" I groaned as laying my head down on the table </p><p>"Did you listen to a word I just said?" he asked. </p><p>He knew I didn't but he liked embarrassing me or at least trying to. </p><p>"Obviously I didn't you idiot" I muttered in response </p><p>"Oo seems like someone is in a bad mood today" </p><p>I brought my head up from the table to look at the person speaking.</p><p>"Brax!!" I said standing up as I gave him a hug </p><p>"Hello darling, I missed you" he replied as he practically crushed my ribs with his arms.</p><p>"Brax-cant-breathe" I wheezed out</p><p>"oh, er sorry love" he replied as he let go of me.</p><p>Besides Tom, Abraxas was my best friend, if we're being honest Brax and I flirt all the time but I don't think well ever actually date, I mean a few years ago I had a crush on him but he had a girlfriend so I kind of gave up on that.</p><p>"As I was saying before you interrupted me," he said as he quickly shot a glare at Abraxas and me "This year I am a prefect-" </p><p>"no shit" I interrupted again, pointing at the shiny badge that sat on his robes.</p><p>"Athena would you stop interrupting me?" Tom asked in an irritated tone</p><p>"let me think about it" I put my finger on my chin and looked up "nope!" I replied cheerily</p><p>Instead of replying Tom sighed while rolling his eyes, before standing up and making his way out of the great hall. </p><p>"would you look at that Athena, now Riddle's in a bad mood" Abraxas huffed</p><p>"calm down Brax, I'll go fix it" I replied as I stood up and went to go find Tom.</p><p>I ran out of the Great Hall and into the corridor where I saw a figure moving.</p><p>"Tom!" I shouted </p><p>He had known it was me, and I knew for a fact he heard me but he just kept walking. I jogged up to him and put my arms around him to stop him from walking forward. </p><p>"Oh Tommy, don't be mad, I was just joking" I exclaimed</p><p>I immediately felt a hard shove as my back hit the brick wall and cold fingers wrapped around my neck. I knew Tom wasn't trying to hurt me, he was just trying to show that he was stronger than me. </p><p>"Don't call me Tommy" he growled.</p><p>Completely ignoring his threat I reached my arm up and ran my hand through his hair and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"Woah Tommy I didn't know you were into choking" I whispered, bringing my face closer to his.</p><p>He immediately released his hands from my neck, placing them by his side. I swung my arms around his neck and leaned towards him.</p><p>"ya know Tommy if you wanted to do that all you had to do was ask" I whispered into his ear</p><p>I was obviously joking and he knew that but he clearly didn't like that, he put his hands against the wall so I couldn't escape. I leaned back a little, resting my back on the wall. He opened his mouth but before he could speak I interrupted him.</p><p>"Brax!" </p><p>I turned my head from Tom to a wide-eyed Abraxas who had just entered the hallway. I quickly retreated my arms from Tom and walked towards Abraxas. I mentally slapped myself, from Brax's point of view it probably looked like Tom and I were about to makeout or something. He put an arm around my shoulder as we started walking to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>"what was that all about?" he asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively </p><p>"oh, nothing!" I responded, turning my head back to look at Tom who was giving me a look that said "this conversation isn't over". I quickly winked at him and turned back and kept walking with Abraxas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ATHENA" I woke up to the sound of my roommate, Violet screaming at me.</p><p>"Athena, GET UP RIGHT NOW or I will hex you" she threatened</p><p>"Merlin Violet, what's up your ass today" I retorted, getting out of bed</p><p>"Athena today is the first day of classes, you can't be late!" she insisted as she put her robe on and flung her backpack over her shoulder.</p><p>"ok, ok I'm getting ready, I'll meet you in the hall, okay?" I told her as I start getting ready, she nods and rushes out the door. I quickly brushed my hair and applied some mascara and lipgloss, I grabbed my tie and robe and put it on, not tying the tie because I always forgot how to do it I would always just ask someone else to tie it for me. I put my shoes on and run out the door.</p><p>"good morning Athena, you're looking quite beautiful on this fine morning," Abraxas said as he winked at me as I sat down. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in between him and Violet.</p><p>"she would look a lot more beautiful if she was wearing her uniform correctly " Violet stated gesturing towards my tie.</p><p>"come here" I heard abraxas says as he pulled me closer to him by my horribly tied tie. If we weren't such close friends I would think he was trying to kiss me or something. "I'll tie it for you" </p><p>"you know Athena you should just learn how to do it yourself" I heard Tom mutter from across the table, I shot him a glare and turned back to Abraxas. </p><p>"there all done," Abraxas says as he finished the tie I smiled and look up at him, noticing how close our faces are, we just stared into each other's eyes, until someone cleared their throat. </p><p>"ahem" tom clears his throat, I snapped my head away from Abraxas and turned to Tom "so, our timetables" Violet spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.</p><p>"It seems we have the same classes, Athena" Tom stated. "Oh um yeah we do" I replied</p><p>"Hey, me too!" Abraxas cheered, I gave him a small smile before standing up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Tom paused "our first class isn't for another hour or so" he continued.</p><p>"Oh umm I uh need some fresh air" I lied, rushing out of the Hall, leaving Tom and Abraxas confused. </p><p>I walked out of the Hall and turn to the corridor and head to the courtyard. I walked up the corner of the courtyard, near a bench, and looked around. I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket, but before I could light it, it shot out of my hand.</p><p>"Those will kill you, you know" I heard a male voice come up behind me"Whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes, my back still turned to him. I heard the footsteps come closer and felt two arms wrap around my waist, he kissed me on the cheek and whispered "You know, I like you the way you are...Alive" he said as he loosened his grip on my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. </p><p>"I missed you Amycus" I mumbled into his chest. "I missed you too love" He whispered in my hair as he kissed my forehead. Amycus and I had been dating for a while, almost a year. We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. We met at a Slytherin quidditch after party, he was in his 6th year at the time, I was in my 5th year, I was honestly surprised we have managed to keep us a secret for so long. </p><p>I slowly pulled back from the hug and grabbed his hand as I started running into the hallway.</p><p>"where are you taking me?" he asked as I dragged him to the end of the corridor. When I didn't respond he tugged at my hand a little. </p><p>I turned back and said "you'll just have to see"</p><p>I kept walking until we reach a wall. I turned to him and smiled, he just looked at me like I'm some sort of psychopath. "Athena? why are you staring at a wall?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned, in response I giggled and whispered, </p><p>"just wait".</p><p>A few seconds go by and he started to grab my hand to lead me away but stopped when he heard the sound of bricks shifting. He turned around and his eyes widened. A large door had appeared where the plain wall once was. I grabbed his hand and yanked him into the Room of Requirement. </p><p>I had discovered the Room of Requirement in my second year when I was strolling through the halls past curfew and heard someone coming, I needed somewhere to hide, and that's when the door revealed itself. Amycus walked into the room, he looked around in amazement, there were bookshelves on the left and right, and in the center, there was a small fireplace, with two dark green velvet armchairs and a couch in the middle. I pulled his hand and walked over to the couch. </p><p>"This is amazing" he whispered as he sat down, pulling me towards him. </p><p>We talked about our summer for a while, I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. </p><p>"I love you Amycus" I whispered, my head still on his chest. "I love you too, Athena" he responded as he ran his fingers through my hair.</p><p>The last thing I remember was closing my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes fluttered open as I started to wake up, I felt strong arms around me as I tried sitting up. "Let's just stay here for the day" Amycus groaned, his voice raspy from just waking up.</p><p>"Come on you need to get up, I have class and you have Quidditch later," I said, getting up from the couch and stretching. My first class was at 11 so I had approximately...I glanced up at the clock on the wall. </p><p>"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" I exclaimed, "get up right now!".</p><p>Amycus immediately shot up from the couch. "What?"</p><p>"it's 11:02! My class started 2 minutes ago" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door. I reached for the door handle but Amycus pulled me back. </p><p>"I love you," he said as he kissed me "and I will see you tonight," he added walking out of the Room of</p><p>Requirement with a smirk on his face. I love him so much I thought to myself, I snapped out of my trance when I remember I still had class. I bolted out the door and down the hallway, attempting to flatten my hair down with my hands. Finally, I reached the Potions classroom. I stumbled into the classroom, panting. </p><p>"Ah! Ms.Rhodes how nice of you to join us!" Professor Slughorn announced, making all the heads in the classroom turn to me.</p><p>"Professor, I am so sorry I was late I just lost track of time and I forgot I'm so sorry it won't happen again I promise" I rambled </p><p>"It's alright, Athena I believe you," Slughorn said, cutting me off.</p><p>Sending him a thankful smile I walked to my seat.</p><p>"you're late" Tom whispered as I took my seat next to him.</p><p>"Wow, really? I hadn't noticed" I sarcastically replied, grabbing my textbook and opening it to the right page.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at my rudeness "why did you leave the Hall earlier?" he asked, pouring one of the ingredients into the bubbling cauldron.</p><p>"I already told you, I needed some fresh air," I said reaching my hand over to grab some Unicorn Hair.</p><p>"Don't.Lie.To.Me" he practically growled as he gripped my wrist. </p><p>He knew I was lying, and he knew that I knew he was lying. I sighed but kept my composure.</p><p>"I swear, I'm not lying to you Thomas" I replied calmly.</p><p>I immediately noticed him tense up at the use of his first name, he knew I only called him that when I was mad or very very serious. I knew he still thought I was lying to him but he backed down thankfully and just nodded his head and released his grip on my wrist. Potions went by extremely slowly as Tom and I only talked when we absolutely had to. After class ended the rest of the day was quite boring. </p><p>It was now about 10 pm and there was a Slytherin party going on in the common room, I decided I had nothing better to do so why not the party and get drunk on the first day back to school. I curled my hair and put on a green velvet bodycon dress, I put some black heels on and walked out of my dorm. As I entered the common room I was greeted with the overwhelming smell of firewhiskey. My eyes traveled around the room for a while until I spotted Amycus, he was sitting on the couch with a few of his friends and I could already tell he was wasted.</p><p>I made my way over to the other side of the common room where I saw Violet making out with some random Ravenclaw, not wanting to see some guys tongue shoved down my best friends throat I quickly turned around and headed to the "bar" which was just a few kegs set on top of a table. I pour myself a shot of firewhiskey, and another, and another. </p><p>"Hey baby, wanna dance?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around, although the face was not the one I was hoping for. </p><p>To my displeasure, it was a 5th year Hufflepuff who clearly has never taken a shot in his life before because as he tried to come closer to me he tripped on his own feet, landing his face straight in the ice bucket. I quickly walked away from the bar and walked over to the fireplace. I looked around again for Amycus, when I found him I saw his eyes were already locked on to me. He looked me up and down before winking at me, I smiled flirtatiously before making my way out of the common room and into the hallway. </p><p>I kept walking until I heard him, I knew he would follow me and I couldn't really hang out with him at the party so I had to get him out. He walked up to me and put his hands around my waist. </p><p>"you look beautiful" he whispered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. </p><p>I blushed and looked down, he placed his hands on my cheek and lifted my face to look at him. He just stared at me for a while before slowly leaning in and finally connecting the space between our lips. His sweet kiss quickly turned more passionate as he pressed me up against the wall. I ran my hands through his hair as his kisses trailed down my neck, but before he could continue I stopped him he looked at me a little confused. </p><p>"not here" I whispered as I took his hand and led him to the Room of Requirement. The door quickly appeared and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room. I pressed my lips back onto his as he lifted me against the bookshelf, he started leaving hickeys on my neck when we heard a voice speak. </p><p>oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit we are so fucked </p><p>"What the fuck?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what the fuck?" the voice filled up the now silent room</p><p>Amycus quickly set me down and retreated his hand from my thigh. I looked down at my feet as I pulled the hem of my dress down, but when I looked up I saw him, Tom. </p><p>"What the fuck is this Athena?" he growled , as be shot death glares to Amycus. </p><p>I couldn't respond, I mean I didn't really know what to say, he looked so mad, wait why was he mad? I thought</p><p>"Get.Out" he spat. </p><p>I quickly turned around with Amycus, hoping to leave with no confrontation but to my dismay, Tom spoke again.</p><p>"Not you," he said glaring at me "get out Carrows," he said his voice sounding slightly calmer than before, </p><p>Amycus glanced at me but I nodded for him to leave, so he left, leaving me with one fuming Tom Riddle. I turned back to Tom and walked to the to the chair and sat down, just staring into the fire. </p><p>"well? care to explain yourself?" he demanded.</p><p>"what do you want me to say, Tom, It pretty self-explanatory" I muttered, still not looking at him.</p><p>He sighed and sat down in the chair adjacent to me and rested his elbows on his knees. </p><p>"Are you two dating?" he asked</p><p>"yes" </p><p>"Do you love him?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"Does he treat you well?"</p><p>"yes"</p><p>"Does he-" but before he could continue I cut him off.</p><p>"what's with all of the questions?" I almost shouted at him turning my head to face him.</p><p>He looked into my eyes for a moment before turning his head towards the fireplace, the bright flames illuminating his features, for a moment he looked peaceful and almost calm. </p><p>"I just don't want you to get hurt" he whispered.</p><p>I stood up from my chair and walked over to him, I crouched down in front of him and cupped his face so he was looking at me. </p><p>"I'm not gonna get hurt, you don't need to worry about me"</p><p>"It's just- I care about you Athena" he mumbled, his eyes slowly moving from the ground to meet mine. I knew he cared about me, it's just his way of showing it was being overprotective.</p><p>"I know" I replied wrapping my arms around him as I pulled him into a hug. He seemed to stiffen for a moment but quickly relaxed as he hugged me back "and I love you for that,". </p><p>"you know I love you right Tommy?" I said.</p><p>He chuckled at the nickname before responding.</p><p>"I know, and I love you too" he replied, squeezing me tighter in his arms.</p><p>"But I need you to promise me something," I told him</p><p>"anything" he responded</p><p>"Promise me you won't hurt Amycus, or threaten him, or get someone else to hurt him," I said.</p><p>He laughed a little but he knew I was being serious. </p><p>"What if he hurts you?" he asked</p><p>"then I will take care of it, now promise me" I responded</p><p>He groaned in response </p><p>"Tom," I said, my voice more serious pulling away from the hug to look at him.</p><p>"fine, I promise" he huffed</p><p>I started to stand up but he pulled me back saying </p><p>"Can we just stay here? for a little while?" he pleaded</p><p>"ok" I whispered, laying my head against his chest, the same way I was with Amycus.</p><p>Most people would say that we were being romantic but to us it was normal, we loved each other but not romantically. I stared into the fire for what seemed like hours until my eyelids started feeling heavy, so I closed my eyes, soon enough I was falling asleep in Tom Riddle's arms.</p><p>I woke in the Room of Requirement, in the same spot I fell asleep in, Toms's arms. I looked up at the clock to see what time it was, luckily today was a weekend 11 am. I very slowly and carefully peeled Tom's arms from me as I started getting up and grabbing my things as I went to pick up my heels I glanced at Tom, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch he looked truly beautiful at that moment, I wanted to stay with him, but I had to talk to Amycus. I held my heels in my hand and headed back to my dorm.</p><p>Once I got to my dorm I undressed and took a long shower. I stepped out of the shower, using a non-verbal spell to dry my hair and body, and changed into clothing, I wore a black crop top with grey sweatpants. I brushed my hair and put on some light makeup before I grabbed my shoes and walked down to the common room and towards the boy's dormitories. I knew which room Amycus stayed in because I had snuck in a few times, I would have let him come to my dorm but there was a charm that prevented boys from going into the girl dormitories.</p><p>After walking up the stairs for what felt like forever I finally reached his room, I knocked a few times before leaning against the wall, wow I was really tired. I almost fell asleep right there before I heard the door creak open.</p><p>"well, well, well," I look up to see Amycus's roommate leaning in the doorway smirking at me. "what can I do for you on this fine morning Athena?" he asked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes walked up to the door "just let me in" I said as I lightly shoved him aside and walked into their dorm. I walked over to Amycus's bed and tapped on his shoulder.</p><p>"Amycus?" I whispered, leaning over his shoulder</p><p>"morning love, wait what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice raspy from just waking up.</p><p>"I wanted to see you so that we could talk" I responded as I lifted his blankets a little and slid into his bed. </p><p>He quickly wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "so, what happened with Riddle?"</p><p>"he was just a little upset but you know how he is, he's just a little protective over me, but I told him about us and he seemed fine with it," I told him</p><p>"mmm okay," he responded, slowly falling back asleep.</p><p>After an hour or so I finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few days were amazing, to say the least, Amycus and I no longer dated in secret so now we could hang out and sit together whenever we wanted to. Sometimes I would catch Tom staring at me with an almost angry expression but I tried to ignore it. </p><p>I was making my way into the great hall I felt an arm sling around my shoulder, I looked up to see my boyfriend smiling at me. </p><p>"Hello love," he said, giving me a peck on the lips.</p><p>"Hi" I responded cheerfully</p><p>Right as we entered the hall I felt his arm leave my shoulder and snake around my waist. I knew he did it because he didn't want guys staring at me but I didn't really mind, so I just went along with it. We sat down and started eating when Headmaster Dippet walked to the front of the Hall and started talking. </p><p>"Well, Students as you all have probably suspected...the Yule Ball is coming up!" he spoke with joy, his voice resonating through the large room. "It will take place this Friday at 7 pm in the Great Hall". I wonder if Amycus is going to ask me, I mean we're dating so does that mean I'm automatically his date? My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of my boyfriend.</p><p>"Athena, love I have to go but I will see you later," he said kissing my cheek as he stood up and left the hall.</p><p>"So Athena? Do you wanna go dress shopping tomorrow with me?" Violet asked me.</p><p>"Sure why not? And while we are there you boys" I gestured to Tom and Abraxas "can get your dress robes".</p><p>"Ok, sounds like a plan" Violet replied happily. </p><p>The next few days went by pretty slowly and it was now the day before the ball. I was a little down because Amycus had been pretty distant, every time I tried hanging out with him he would say he was busy or he would make up an excuse. Was he gonna break up with me? Did he not love me anymore? Were two thoughts that popped into my head quite a lot.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" I snapped my head up to look at Tom.</p><p>"Oh, nothing," I said, not wanting to tell him.</p><p>"I know you're lying" he responded "you can tell me anything you know"</p><p>"I know," I told him, he gave me a glance that said Are you gonna tell me or what?</p><p>I sighed looking down "I don't know it's just Amycus has been acting pretty weird lately, he always blows me off" I muttered looking at the ground.</p><p>"Do you want me to hurt him?" He asked. Most people would have thought he was joking but I knew he wasn't. </p><p>"No, no it's fine," I responded</p><p>"So, who are you going to the ball with?" I asked hoping to change the subject. </p><p>"Oh um" he started. I could tell he wanted to ask me to go with him and if I weren't dating Amycus I would have wanted to go with him too. "I'm not sure, maybe Lily Parkinson? You?" He said </p><p>"Uh- I don't really know" I spoke, honestly. He seemed a little surprised by my response because he looked up from his book, but he quickly looked back down at his book.</p><p>"You're not going with Amycus?" He questioned. </p><p>"I don't know I mean, he hasn't asked me," I replied, he hummed in response.</p><p>Suddenly the common room door crashed open and a group of about 10 3rd years barged in. They ran up to my chair and just stared at me for a second.</p><p>"Are you?" One of them started speaking but paused to catch their breath. "You're Athena Rhodes right?" Another one spoke up. I glanced at Tom to see if he knew what was going on, he just shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>I nodded "yes, that would be me"</p><p>"You need to go to the quidditch pitch" another one spoke. "Now". </p><p>I started getting worried because I knew Amycus was at quidditch practice right now. Was he hurt? Oh no.</p><p>"Ok thank you for telling me," I said, quickly standing up and making my way to the door I turn back and glance at Tom.</p><p>"Get up Tom you're coming with me," I tell him.</p><p>He groans but stands up and walks out of the common room by my side. We walk in silence for a while until Tom asks.</p><p>"why did I have to come?"</p><p>"Well if something bad happens I would want you there to help," I told him.</p><p>"Mm ok," he replied. "or maybe you just like my company" he muttered under his breath.</p><p>On our way to the quidditch pitch, we talk about school a little bit and just some random things. We finally get to the pitch and it's empty we look around but don't see anyone. </p><p>"What the hell" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders in defeat. </p><p>"I suppose those pesky little 3rd years thought it would be funny to prank you" Tom stated, his brows furrowing as his facial expression turned slightly angry.</p><p>As we start to walk back I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see Amycus holding a black ribbon in his hand. </p><p>"There you are Athena," he said pulling me away from Tom</p><p>"Why am I here?" I question raising an eyebrow at the ribbon in his hand.</p><p>"Oh um here," he said as he wrapped it around my head, covering my eyes.</p><p>"um babe, that's not how you tie a ribbon" I pointed out.</p><p>He laughed a little, but didn't respond, he just dragged me forward. since I couldn't see where I was going I stumbled a little, making me a little aggravated. He finally stopped walking which made me walk into his back. </p><p>"Amycus seriously why are you doing this? I have to go-" but before I could finish he pulled the ribbon off my eyes. The first things I saw when I opened my eyes were streamers and dark green smoke. </p><p>"Look, up" he whispered in my ear.</p><p>So I did, there it was in the sky, the words</p><p>Will you, Athena Rhodes, be my date to the Yule Ball? written in green and silver smoke.</p><p>I turned back to Amycus and threw my arms around him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. No one has ever done something like this for me before. I hugged him for a few more seconds and then pulled back from the hug. </p><p>"so, you'll go with me?" he asked</p><p>"Of course!! thank you so much!!!" I exclaimed before grabbing his face and bringing it to mine. "I love you" I mumbled after breaking the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tom standing at the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch, he almost looked mad, as soon as we made eye contact he turned around and started walking back to the castle. Whatever, I'm not gonna let that ruin my mood. I thought to myself.</p><p>"let's go back to my room?" Amycus whispered. </p><p>It was at that moment I realized a large crowd surrounded us, mostly the 3rd years who came to get me but also some of my friends.</p><p>I nodded and we made our way through the crowd and back to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in Amycus's dorm, I must have fallen asleep here after we came up to his room. I sat up and looked around but Amycus wasn't there, he was probably at practice or in the Great Hall. I got out of his bed and made my way down the stairs into the common room. </p><p>"looks like someone had a rough night" I heard a voice say, I turn my head and see Tom sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.</p><p>I watched him as he looked me up and down, staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. creep much? I thought until I looked down to see what I was wearing. shit, I mentally cursed myself. I wasn't naked or anything, I mean I was wearing a shirt but I quickly realized I wasn't wearing any pants. I immediately pulled my shirt down to try to cover myself up and ran to my dorm. I could hear Tom snickering from the common room as I got to my dorm. I quickly changed into my school robes and brushed out my hair, which had previously looked like a rats nest, I finished up getting ready and went back to the common room. Once I was in the common room I sat down and pulled my book and started reading.</p><p>"why'd you change, I liked what you were wearing before," Tom said sarcastically </p><p>"shut it, Tom" I retorted giving him a glare. He opened his mouth to respond but before he could he was cut off by Violet entering the common room.</p><p>"Hello Athena" she smiled happily, I gave her a small smile but quickly went back to my book. </p><p>"Athena, since its 2 pm we should start getting ready in a few hours" she advised</p><p>"mhm? what?" I questioned looking up from my book.</p><p>"the yule ball is tonight" she answered</p><p>"oh yea, um that works" I replied</p><p>"Ok, well I'll be off then" she announced as she skipped out of the common room.</p><p>Sometimes I wondered how Violet got into Slytherin, I mean she was the complete opposite of me, she was kind and gentle and I've never seen a bad word come out of her mouth. Plus she was always nice to students from every house and she spent a lot of time with Hufflepuffs. Nevertheless, I was glad she was in Slytherin because most of the other girls in Slytherin were spoiled brats. (A/n-I'm a Slytherin so obviously this is not my opinion on slytherins it's just for the book)</p><p>It was a few hours later and Violet and I were getting ready for the ball. I sat impatiently as Violet curled my hair, I told her it would be easier to just use a spell but she insisted on doing it manually. After she finished my hair I started my makeup, I didn't put much on because I didn't feel I really needed it so I just put on a little bit of blush, mascara, and lipgloss. Once Violet and I were done with our hair and makeup we changed into our dresses. When Violet came out of the bathroom my jaw dropped, she looked beautiful, she was wearing a long green dress, it was quite simple-she wasn't really one for showing off, unlike me-but she still looked amazing.</p><p>When she looked at me she looked like she had just seen a ghost or something, her eyes were wide and her mouth was completely open. </p><p>"Are you ok?" I asked</p><p>"yes, it's just you look- STUNNING" she paused "You look like a goddess"</p><p>"thank you, Violet, you know you look quite beautiful yourself," I replied, causing her to blush and look down, she wasn't particularly used to receiving compliments, not that she was ugly or anything it's just, she was just shy.</p><p>I turned around and looked in the mirror to see if there was anything I needed to change or add. I'm not usually one to be vain but wow I looked gorgeous. My black hair cascaded down my shoulders, and my gown flowed beautifully, reaching the ground. I know my gown wasn't the typical Yule Ball type of dress, but I loved it. It was along black gown made of tulle and floral lace, it had a plunging v-neck which Violet said was a little much for a school dance but I didn't mind. I had black heels on with little golden snakes on the back, I also had a snake necklace and a snake arm cuff, to a none Slytherin it might have seemed a bit extra but I had a lot of pride in my house and enjoyed showing it off whenever I could.</p><p>I wondered what Amycus would think of my dress, I hope he would like it. </p><p>"Wait, Violet who is your date?" I asked, realizing she never mentioned who she was going with.</p><p>"oh, um he's a Ravenclaw, I don't think you know him" she replied, fiddling with her dress a little. </p><p>Oh, so that was the guy she was making out with at the party.</p><p>"Ok, well let's go then, we don't wanna keep them waiting," she said, walking to the door. We went to the common room and when we didn't see Tom or Amycus we just assumed they were waiting in the Great Hall. Once we arrived at the top of the staircase, we saw a few other girls finding their dates I told Violet to go ahead without me, I told her I just needed a minute.</p><p>To be honest, the reason I told her to go ahead was that I was a little nervous, I was normally confident but for some reason, I felt a little scared. There's no time for this Athena just go I thought. Ok, here goes nothing. As I started walking down the stairs practically everyone's head turned to me, finally I spotted Amycus, standing at the bottom, waiting for me. When he saw me he looked me up and down and his jaw dropped, I finally reached the bottom and Amycus took my hand. </p><p>"Wow Athena, you look...Ethereal" he said. I took a second to look at him and wow did he look good, his hair was brushed back and he was wearing a black suit that fitted him perfectly.</p><p>"thank you," I said, feeling my cheeks redden I look down but he grabbed my chin to make me look up at him. </p><p>"I love you" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me.</p><p>"I love you too" I replied as I pulled back, looping my arm with his. "and, you don't look too bad yourself," I said, smiling at him.</p><p>As we walked into the Great Hall I saw Tom and his date, I won't lie, he looked good, although he didn't look like he was enjoying himself. His eyes meet mine for a moment and I gave him a small smile before turning back to Amycus. Headmaster Dippet welcomed everyone and announced the first dance, it was a tradition that one couple-chosen by the headmaster-, would dance in front of everyone, kind of like a wedding. I was expecting Dippet to choose Katelyn Prince and Avery Shacklebolt because they were Head Girl and Head Boy for Slytherin and Dippet favors our house, so I was shocked to say least when I hear mine and Amycus's names called. </p><p>Amycus grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor, one hand intertwined with mine and his other on my waist. I wasn't nervous to dance because I had been waltzing since I could walk, with my family being pureblood, we often attended balls and galas so it was important that I learn to dance. He danced for a few minutes before the music slowed down and he spun me around and dipped me, he glanced up at the headmaster, who gave him an approving nod before leaning down and kissing me. After our dance had finished the rest of the students joined in.</p><p>A little while later Amycus and I were sitting at our table, talking. </p><p>"Would you like something to drink?" he asked</p><p>"sure" I replied smiling.</p><p>I watched as he stood up and went to the "bar". As I started fiddling with my arm cuff I heard a voice beside me.</p><p>"Hello Athena" I turned around to see Tom</p><p>"Hi Tom, wait where is your date?" I asked, noticing the blonde who I had previously seen with him was now gone.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing" He quipped. I rolled my eyes at his inability to answer a question but answered anyway.</p><p>"My date has gone to get us drinks" </p><p>"Would you like to dance?" He asked walking towards me</p><p>"Tom Riddle, dancing?" I started laughing until I noticed his serious face.</p><p>"I'm sure Amycus won't mind" he insisted</p><p>"ok sure, I guess he won't," I said.</p><p>Tom grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Right as we started dancing the band started playing a slow song, just my luck I guess. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth.</p><p>"You look beautiful tonight darling" I heard Tom whisper.</p><p>He couldn't see it because my head was still resting on his chest, but I smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, you look pretty good too Tommy" I replied.</p><p>We danced until the song the song ended and I went back to the table. I walked around a little looking for Amycus but I couldn't find him, I went to the drink station but he wasn't there either, I asked a few people if they knew where he was but no one did. Finally I asked Violet if she knew were be was and she said she saw him walk out of the Great Hall just a few minutes ago.</p><p>I quickly walked out the Hall and into the corridor.</p><p>"Amycus?" I called out, no response.</p><p>I walked a little further when I saw the potions classroom, the door was open, which was weird because there weren't any classes today. </p><p>I walked up to the door and pushed it open.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT THE FUCK?"</p><p>The first thing I saw when I pushed the door open was my boyfriend wearing nothing but his underwear, making out with some half-naked girl.</p><p>His head shot up at the sound of my voice, when he saw me his eyes widened.</p><p>"Its-uh not what it looks like" he stuttered as he got off the girl and got dressed.</p><p>I turned around and slammed the door</p><p>Are you fucking joking me? My boyfriend is cheating on me? </p><p>I stormed off to the Astronomy Tower but I heard his footsteps behind me. I finally stopped when I reached the top of the tower. I turned around to see him right behind me, his face filled with guilt.</p><p>"Love im-" but before he could finish he was cut off by the sharp sound of my palm colliding with his cheek.</p><p>"you don't get to call me that" I shouted, I was furious.</p><p>He clutched his cheek, which was now bright red, and his face turned from sad to angry.</p><p>"How could you do this to me?" I cried. I could taste the salty tears as they flowed down my face uncontrollably.</p><p>"Well, I'm not the one who was dancing with another guy all night" he protested. </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I looked up at him. "You're comparing me dancing with a FRIEND to you practically fucking some girl?" I said.</p><p>"That's not what i-" he started but I cut him off, I wasn't finished</p><p>"You're saying the reason you cheated on me was that I danced with someone?" I questioned but he didn't respond.</p><p>"You're fucking mental Amycus" I replied, turning my back to him as I walked to the railing.</p><p>"Look, Athena, we can work this out, I'm sorry" he apologized </p><p>"No, you and me, were over" I replied</p><p>It broke my heart to say that but he broke mine first.</p><p>"Athena, you don't mean that-" he pleaded</p><p>"we.are.over." I paused when he didn't move. "JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY," I said, my tone rising. </p><p>"Fine" he replied as he left the tower.</p><p>All I wanted to do was cry.</p><p>I made my way out of the Astronomy Tower and went to the Room of Requirement where I sat in front of the fire and cried until I heard someone.</p><p>"Athena?"</p><p>__________</p><p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>It has been a few minutes since Athena left to go find her boyfriend and she still wasn't back, I was starting to get worried.</p><p>"Tommyyy" I heard a high pitched voice whine. "Let's go dance" I turned to see my date, Lily Parkinson who was clearly drunk making her way over to me.</p><p>"I'd rather not" I replied peeling her hands off of me.</p><p>"Come on Tom, you were dancing with that whore of a girl, so why can't you dance with me," she said as she tried grabbing my hands.</p><p>I instantly gripped her wrist, hard at the mention of Athena. </p><p>"Don't you ever call her that again or I swear you WILL regret it" I growled.</p><p>I could see her eyes start to tear up, she was scared of me, good that would teach her a lesson.</p><p>"Now go away," I said releasing her wrist.</p><p>"O-ok I-I'm sorry," she said in between cries as she ran off.</p><p>Ok seriously, where is Athena? I looked around the hall once more but still no sight of her, I guess I will just go look for her.</p><p>I stood up and made my way out of the hall and into the corridor. I see the potions classroom door open, -that's weird-and peered inside but it was empty.</p><p>Finally, I couldn't find her anywhere so I decided to head the to Room of Requirement. I walk up to the wall and wait a few seconds for the door to appear and when it does I quickly open it and step inside.</p><p>I walked towards the fireplace when I noticed a small figure curled up on the ground, sounded like they were crying. As I got closer I realized that it's a girl, and she was in fact crying. She was wearing a black gown, wait wasn't Athena wearing a black gown? </p><p>"Athena?" I asked softly </p><p>I saw her head lift up from her knees and turn to me, her eyes and red, and her face mascara is running down her face.</p><p>"Tom?" I heard her voice quietly say</p><p>I rushed to her side and knelt beside her.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked</p><p>She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, and responded</p><p>"It's Amycus, h-he" she started</p><p>I swear to god if he hurt her.</p><p>"He cheated on m-me" she sobbed.</p><p>"WHAT?" I almost shouted</p><p>"I'm gonna kill him," I said as I stand up but she wraps her arms around me and pulls me back.</p><p>"Please, just stay here with me" she whispered</p><p>I wanted to murder him, I wanted to rip his heart out and watch him suffer, but I couldn't just leave her here.</p><p>"Ok, I'll stay" I replied as I brought her to the couch. We laid down and I wrapped my arms around her while she cried into my chest. I couldn't help but notice that even when she's crying she was beautiful.</p><p>We laid there for a while until I noticed that it's almost midnight, I slowly started getting up when I realized Athena was sleeping. I used a spell to change her dress into pajamas and I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my dorm, I would have taken her to her dorm but there's a spell cast on the dorm so boys cant enter. I got to my room and set her on my bed, I started to stand up but she pulled me onto the bed.</p><p>"Stay, please" she whispered softly</p><p>So she is awake. </p><p>"Ok I will" I replied as I laid down next to her </p><p>As I lay next to her I felt her arms wrap and my torso she gets closer to me. Normally I would have been very uncomfortable but with Athena, I didn't mind. I held her in my arms as she fell asleep. As I drifted asleep there was only one thing on my mind.</p><p>How I was going to torture Amycus Carrow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATHENA RHODES </p><p>I woke up with the feeling of someone's arms around me, I looked up and saw Tom sleeping peacefully. I felt happy laying in his arms, seeing him look so peaceful until I remembered the events of last night. I didn't realize I started crying until Tom spoke up</p><p>"Don't cry darling" he said as he wiped my tears away.</p><p>"Thank you" I whispered as I hugged him a little tighter.</p><p>"For what?" He asked stroking my hair </p><p>"For being there for me" I replied.</p><p>I was so lucky I had Tom, I was also shocked at how weirdly good he was at comforting me. </p><p>It was a good thing that it was a Saturday because I didn't feel like getting out of bed. A few hours later Tom and I were still in his bed but now he sat up against his headboard and I was laying against his chest while he was reading a book.</p><p>I heard the door open and my head snapped up.</p><p>"Hey Tom, have you seen-" Abraxas stopped mid-sentence once he saw me. </p><p>In my head I was freaking out a little, Abraxas was probably gonna think we slept together or something. But Tom however was perfectly calm.</p><p>"Have I seen...?" Tom asked </p><p>"Oh um well I was gonna ask if you've seen Athena" He replied awkwardly</p><p>Yup, he definitely thinks Tom and I slept together. </p><p>"Well, you've found her," Tom said, as he continued flipping through his book.</p><p>"Ya, um ok I'll just, go," Abraxas said as he quickly left.</p><p>"ugh, now he's gonna think we slept together or something" I groaned, burying my face in his pillows.</p><p>"so?" he replied calmly</p><p>"you don't care? people will start talking you know" I said, lifting my head up to look at him.</p><p>"people already talk about me so no, I don't really care" he replied. </p><p>"mm ok," I mumbled into the pillow.</p><p>We lay there for a few hours until it's dark out. I realize it's pretty late so I should probably head back to my dorm. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to Tom's dresser, where my dress, and shoes were set down. </p><p>"your leaving?" I heard Tom saying as I stood up from his desk and walked over to me.</p><p>"yea, Violet's probably worried about me" I reminded.</p><p>He nodded and hugged me before I walked back to my dorm. Once I reached my door I was greeted by a bone-crushing hug. </p><p>"ATHENA!!! Where were you?!?!" She shouted </p><p>"Oh um, I was with Tom" I reply peeling her arms off of me.</p><p>"Tom? What happened with Amycus?" she questioned.</p><p>"oh um, we broke up," I said, looking at the ground, "he um, he cheated on me" I admitted.</p><p>"aw Athena sweety I'm so sorry," she said, as she rushed to my side and hugged me.</p><p>"it's ok, he was graduating this year anyway, we probably wouldn't have lasted" I replied completely emotionlessly. </p><p>We talked a little more before I fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning I woke up extra early to get ready. I was gonna show Amycus what he's missing out on, so I did a little extra makeup, rolled my skirt up a little shorter, made my hair a little curlier, and boom I was ready to show Amycus that I don't need or miss him. </p><p>"Woah, you look hot" Abraxas blurted out as I walked into the Great Hall. </p><p>"thank you Brax" I laughed</p><p>Tom immediately shot him a glare to which Abraxas put his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"so, you and Amycus are over?" Abraxas asked.</p><p>"abraxas!" Violet hissed, I could tell she was just looking out for me, but I didn't need her to.</p><p>"it's fine" I reassured her "I just don't really feel like talking about it"</p><p>"you might wanna leave," Abraxas said.</p><p>"rude" I muttered.</p><p>"No I mean because-" but before he could finish he was interrupted by someone behind me.</p><p>I watched as Tom looked at the person behind me, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched up.</p><p>Amycus. I stood up and turned around, facing him as I leaned on the table.</p><p>"wow Athena, you look great," Amycus said eyeing me. I could tell he regretted it immediately after saying it but I didn't care.</p><p>"Did I say you could speak to me?" I responded, </p><p>"Sorry it's just, I was wondering if we could talk," He asked, not looking at me, probably because he felt guilty.</p><p>"Look at me when you're talking" I snapped</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I could see Tom and Brax trying to hold in their laughter, which only encouraged me more. Amycus finally looked up at me, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones. He looked like hadn't slept in days. Good he doesn't deserve to I thought</p><p>"Please, Athena I'm sorry" He apologized </p><p>"you're sorry for?" I quipped I wasn't gonna be nice, No he was gonna get what he deserved.</p><p>When he looked at me I could see the sadness in his eyes, it almost made me feel bad for him. No Athena, he cheated on you, you can't feel bad for him I told myself. </p><p>He sighed "I'm sorry for cheating on you"</p><p>"well, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked sarcastically "but...apology not accepted you can leave now"</p><p>He looked shocked, I had never been mean to him, ever.</p><p>"Please why can't-"</p><p>"she said to leave" Tom stepped in.</p><p>Amycus glanced at Tom, then me, did he think I was gonna defend him or something? Pathetic. He sighed and walked away.</p><p>"Well, that went well," I said, sitting back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠TW: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PHYSICAL ABUSE⚠</p><p>The next few days went by pretty quickly and soon enough, it was Christmas break. I dreaded the thought of going home, to be honest. Let's just say my mother wasn't the kindest, I can't remember a time when she wasn't an alcoholic abusive mother. She hated me, for not being perfect, every time I would do something, not to perfection I would get punished, whether it was a slap on the face or a shove to the ground, well that was when I was younger, as I got older and stronger, so did the punishments, now, the slaps turned into fists, and the shoves turned into curses. I hated my mother, I hated every cell in her disgusting body, if I had the chance I wouldn't think twice before killing her, but I couldn't just kill my mother obviously. My father, on the other hand, was the kindest soul I had ever met. I loved him, he was an amazing father, except for the fact he knew my mother abused me and chose not to do anything about it, I wanted to hate him for it but I knew how he felt, he was scared of her, and so was I. </p><p>~FLASHBACK~</p><p>"WHAT IS THIS ATHENA?" my mother raged as she shoved a paper in my face.</p><p>It was my 5th year and I got and I had just gotten an A which stood for Acceptable, but it wasn't an O so in my mother's eyes, it wasn't acceptable. That day something changed, she decided to stop being "nice", that was the first day she used the Crucio curse on me.</p><p>"I'm sorry mother, I will try better next time I promise" I pleaded, knowing what would happen next.</p><p>"Crucio," she said as she pointed her wand at me, I saw the look in her eyes as she watched her daughter fall to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain, begging for her to stop, but she didn't care because she enjoyed it.</p><p>Everything changed after that day because from then on there were no more slaps or shoves, now, it was only "Crucio".</p><p>~FLASHBACK END~</p><p>I shuddered at the thought of going home to my mother, which I was going to be doing in just a few hours. </p><p>"So are you excited for Christmas?" Violet asked.</p><p>"of course I am!" Abraxas answered with a smile.</p><p>"Not particularly" Tom replied with a small shrug</p><p>"Um, yeah sure" I responded looking out the window of the train.</p><p>None of them knew about my mother, the only person I ever told was Amycus. I wanted to tell them, I really did but I just never had the courage. </p><p>I rested my head against the fogged up glass and let myself drift asleep.</p><p>"Athena" I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my shoulders.</p><p>"This is your stop," Abraxas said. </p><p>Violet had already gotten off so it was just me and the boys.</p><p>"oh, yea" I muttered.</p><p>I stood up and gave Abraxas a hug before turning to Tom with pleading eyes.</p><p>"what?" he sighed </p><p>I knew Tom didn't like showing affection in public but I didn't really care.</p><p>I looked at him again but made my face look even sadder.</p><p>He sighed as he stood up and gave me a hug.</p><p>"I'll miss you, Tommy," I said, quiet enough so just Tom could hear.</p><p>"I'll miss you too darling" He whispered in my ear, making me smile.</p><p>I said my goodbyes and got off the train. I searched the station for my mother's car for a few minutes before spotting it. I walked to the car and stepped inside, not bothering to greet my mother.</p><p>We finally got home and I immediately went to my room. Normally I would have gone to greet my father but my mother said he was out on business which meant I would be stuck with my mom, alone for 2 weeks. Great, just fucking fantastic.</p><p>"ATHENA!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" my mother's voice echoed through the large manor.</p><p>Would you look at that? she's already in a great mood.</p><p>I quickly bolted down the stairs to the living room, where my mother was standing over a broken vase. </p><p>"did you break this?" she asked suspiciously calm. </p><p>"No mother I didn't break-" But before I could finish I cut myself out when I let out a bloodcurdling scream. The Cruciatus curse. great.</p><p>"LIAR!" she screeched, still not lifting the curse.</p><p>I screamed and begged for her to stop for what seemed like hours until I couldn't scream anymore, I was physically too drained.</p><p>"go to your room" she demanded as she lifted the curse.</p><p>I could barely walk but I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to my room and slammed the door. I instantly collapsed against my door, breaking into a sob that lasted for hours. That's how the next 14 days were, every day, a new scar. There was one day, my last day before returning to Hogwarts, my mother decided she wanted to try something new, so instead, she used the Imperio curse on one of the maids and forced her to carve into my skin with a kitchen knife, I thought I had felt pain before, but this, this was real pain. My mother didn't let the maid stop until my arms were littered with hundreds of deep wounds. After she lifted the curse, she just left me there on the kitchen floor, I lost so much blood that day I truly thought I was gonna die, but to my despair, I lived.</p><p>As much pain as I was in from my still healing wounds, I was happy I was leaving. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, I was going back to Hogwarts today.</p><p>I packed my bag and got dressed, making sure to wear a shirt that covered my wounds. I walked downstairs, suitcase in hand, and put my shoes on. As I was getting ready to leave my mom stumbled into the foyer, clearly drunk. Then out of nowhere, she shot a spell at me, which I quickly blocked, non-verbally. </p><p>"what the hell?!" I shouted, the second after those words left my mouth I regretted it.</p><p>"Crucio" she cackled, her wand pointed directly at me.</p><p>I dropped to the floor, screaming in pain, I slowly raised my hand towards her, struggling to move at all as I was still under the Cruciatus curse, I shot a non-verbal spell at her, disarming her, which just made her angrier. The curse lifted and I felt a weight on my chest being lifted. She quickly got to her feet and lunged towards me, luckily I was able to apparate before she could hit me. Technically it was underage magic but I didn't care. I stumbled as I landed, holding myself up by leaning on a wall, I opened my eyes to see that I was in on the Hogwarts Express, I slowly walked down the aisle, still holding the wall to keep my balance until I found Tom and Abraxas.</p><p>I slowly opened the compartment door and right as I stepped in I hear Abraxas's voice.</p><p>"Merlin Athena, you look horrible! what happened?" </p><p>And that was the last thing I heard then everything went black.</p><p>"Athena! Athena!" I woke up to see Abraxas's face weirdly close to mine. </p><p>I looked to the left and saw Tom pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, I looked around a little and noticed I was no longer on the train, but in the Room of Requirement. I very slowly sat up and rested my head on Abraxas's shoulder. As soon as Tom saw that I was awake he rushed to my side. </p><p>"Athena, are you ok? what happened?" He asked.</p><p>When I didn't respond when lifted my face to look at him.</p><p>"Athena?" </p><p>I couldn't respond, I didn't want to tell him. I felt a single tear trickle down my face and the worry on Tom and Brax's face grew worse.</p><p>"Abraxas, leave" Tom ordered</p><p>"But-" Abraxas protested</p><p>"Leave," Tom repeated, and with that Abraxas left.</p><p>Once Abraxas left Tom's gaze was once again fixed on me. </p><p>_________</p><p>TOM RIDDLE </p><p>Once Abraxas left I looked back at Athena.</p><p>What happened to her? she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.</p><p>"darling?" I whispered cupping her face with my hands.</p><p>She looked so...Broken.</p><p>"I need you to get something for me, it's in my dorm" she finally spoke up</p><p>I nodded as she described what to get. I quickly rushed to her dorm, not wanting to leave her alone for too long. I knocked on the door and waiting for Violet to answer when she opened the door she seemed a little surprised to see me.</p><p>"Tom, what are you doing here?" she asked</p><p>I hurriedly explained to her what I was looking for, Athena described it as a small green bag with the letter A printed on it in gold writing. She nodded and went back into her dorm, a few minutes later she came back, holding a small green bag. I could tell she wanted to ask what it was, or what it was for but before she had the chance I hurried back to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>I finally got back and started walking towards to couch. I noticed she had moved and she was now sitting in front of the fireplace. She had a small blanket covering her back and arms and she almost looked asleep. As I approached her, her head shot up and she turned to me. She saw that I was holding the bag and I could see a wave of relief wash over her face. </p><p>I knelt down next to her and held emptied the bag out for her, but the only thing in the bag was a small vial filled with a red almost clear liquid. She gestured for me to remove the blanket and when I did I was in shock.</p><p>Her arms were practically coated with cuts and wounds. What happened to her? If someone did this to her, I swear they were gonna pay. I wanted to murder whoever did this to her.</p><p>I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. She motioned towards the vial and then to her arm. I poured the red liquid on her wounded arms and watched almost in amazement as the cuts completely disappeared. After they were all gone she seemed significantly less tired. She stood up and sat on the couch, she didn't say anything, she just stared into the fire, I quickly stood up and sat next to her.</p><p>"Did someone do this to you?" I asked</p><p>She looked at me and nodded a faint "yes" escaping her lips</p><p>I swear I was gonna kill whoever did this.</p><p>"who?" </p><p>she looked at me with tears in her eyes "my mother" she whispered</p><p>I almost didn't believe her for a second, but her face said it all. I could even imagine how cruel someone could be to do that to someone, let alone their own daughter. I turned her face to look at me and wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her closer to me. She pulled back and spoke once again. </p><p>"I have to tell you something" </p><p>And so she told me everything, every slap, every bruise every curse, everything.</p><p>"I promise you Athena, one day, I'm gonna make her pay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sun shining directly into my eyes, I quickly pulled the covers over my eyes and buried my face in a pillow. </p><p>"Come on, Athena it's time for breakfast" Violet chimed</p><p>God, how could someone possibly be happy in the morning?</p><p>"ugh, I'm coming" I groaned, as I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. </p><p>I put my white button-up shirt on, and attempted to tie my tie, it took a few tries but I finally got it to look presentable. I chose not to wear my robe since it wasn't required for students above the age of 15. I styled my hair with a quick charm and went out the door. Violet and I walked side by side into the great hall, we greeted a few people as they walked by then went and sat down. </p><p>"so, Athena are you ok? you seemed to be in pretty bad shape yesterday" Abraxas asked.</p><p>I glanced at Tom, who was already looking at me, then back down to the table.</p><p>"Oh, yea I'm fine" I replied</p><p>"wait, what happened?" Violet asked, completely oblivious to the situation. </p><p>shit.</p><p>"Well, yesterday athe-"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing happened, I'm fine anyway so..." I interrupted Abraxas shooting him a glare to shut up.</p><p>Violet didn't seem to one hundred percent believe me but luckily she didn't press any further. The conversation went back to normal, as more people arrived in the Great Hall. Every once in a while I would see Tom looking at me, I knew he was still worried about me, but he didn't need to be, I was back at Hogwarts, so I was safe. After we ate and just sat around for a while it was time for the first class of the day, Defense against the Dark Arts.</p><p>Once we arrived in class Professor Merryweather announced that today we would be dueling. This immediately brightened my mood, I loved dueling, not only was it fun but I was quite skilled in it as well, not that I liked to show it off too much since the more you seem to know the more questions people asked. </p><p>"Well then class why don't we have two students demonstrate before we get started?" The professor asked. Several hands quickly shot it, not mine though, like I said I don't like showing off. </p><p>"How about Mr.Nott and Ms.Rhodes?" </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>I sighed and walked up to the platform, to be honest, I was nervous, I know I said I was good at dueling but Avery was one of the top students, not to mention my ex, well sort of ex, we had a fling but I broke it off so ever since then, he's always been a little "salty" towards me. I watched as he waltzed up to the platform, stopping at the mark, raising his wand. </p><p>"Begin!" </p><p>"Expelliarmus" Avery said, which I quickly blocked.</p><p>"Stupefy!" I countered, but to my dismay, he blocked it with ease.</p><p>"Reducto!" he shouted.</p><p>"Protego" I challenged.</p><p>I watched as his face went from amusement to anger, he wasn't use to not winning easily.</p><p>"Flipendo" I heard him say.</p><p>so, he does know dark magic? well, as they say, fight fire with fire.</p><p>"Oppugno" I shouted, I could see the shock in his face when he realized he wasn't the only student skilled in the Dark Arts. I could see in the corner of my eye, Tom as well as the rest of the class watching in amazement.</p><p>crap.</p><p>I felt my wand fly out of my hand, and I looked back at Avery, who was smirking triumphantly as if he'd won, but little did he know.</p><p>With a flick of my wrist, I watched as Avery fell to the ground, it was a simple spell really, one that caused the opponent's legs to feel like jelly. From the ground, I saw Avery lift his wand and say </p><p>"Fiendfyre" </p><p>Are you kidding me?. A large dragon, made of fire started flying right towards me. I quickly conjured a large snake, made of enchanted water. I turned my hand towards the Dragon and the Snake practically swallowed the Dragon. I watched Avery's face as his Dragon completely disappeared. However, I wasn't done yet. </p><p>I used a non-verbal spell to bring Avery's and my own wand into my hands, Now, I was done.</p><p>"Well done Ms.Rhodes! That was incredible, you are very skilled in non-verbal and wandless magic!" Merryweather praised me, leaving the dark magic part out. I walked over to Avery, tossing his wand to him and lifting the jinx on his legs, watching him scramble to his feet and runoff. </p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>"Woah Athena, that was so cool!" I turned around as Abraxas and Tom approached me.</p><p>"Thank you, Abraxas" I replied.</p><p>"I'm impressed Athena, you did very well," Tom said. </p><p>God, why does he talk like a 50-year-old man sometimes?</p><p>"Thanks, Tommy" I replied patting his back as I walked off.</p><p>After the class was over, I quickly walked out of class and started heading back to the common room. As I was walking through the corridor I felt a hand grip my wrist and pull me into a broom closet.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>I open my mouth to scream but I was silenced by someone's hand over my mouth. I looked up to see Tom's face. </p><p>"Shut up" He hissed</p><p>"I didn't even say anything, you idiot" I whisper shouted at him.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you knew dark magic? " He questioned.</p><p>"oh um I guess it never came up I guess" I replied.</p><p>"never came up huh?" he whispered, as he slowly inched closer to me.</p><p>"yea, like I said, it just never came up," I said dismissively</p><p>"I want you to teach me" he declared</p><p>"no, absolutely not" I answered. </p><p>Anything else, I would have said yes to, but I know Tom, he thinks he is good at hiding his "side hobbies" from me but I know, I know about Myrtle, I know about The knights of Walpurgis and I know about his death eaters, I just don't care enough to snitch.</p><p>"what do I have to do to get you to teach me?" he pleaded, taking another step closer, brushing a piece of stray behind my ear.</p><p>"Tom, I can't" I replied.</p><p>"can't or won't?" he countered, looking at me with pleading eyes. </p><p>Maybe if I only teach him a little he will leave me alone.</p><p>"Fine, I'll teach you" his face lit up as he pulled me into a hug.</p><p>I was a little surprised, I have never seen Tom willingly hug someone.</p><p>"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 12, ok?" I told him as I turned to the door.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him a slap on the shoulder.</p><p>"so I can teach you, you idiot," I said, opening the door and leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now 11:55, I should head to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>I quietly snuck out of my dorm and common room, careful not to wake Violet, and silently walked into the hallway. Once I reached the Room of Requirement I pushed the door open and slipped in, checking to see if there was anyone around. </p><p>"you came," Tom said, noticing my presence.</p><p>"well, I said I would" I replied.</p><p>A book flew into my hand as I used a non-verbal accio. I walked over to Tom, who was sitting in a dark green armchair, and handed him the book.</p><p>"Read this," I said taking a seat across from him.</p><p>He looked at the cover before opening the book and skimming through the first few pages.</p><p>"Where did you get this? It's definitely not from Hogwarts" He asked</p><p>"My own...personal library," I smirked, as I pulled a cigarette from my pocket.</p><p>His eyebrows raised a little when I said person library but luckily he didn't question it. Growing up in my household when my mother wasn't busy abusing me I would spend all my time reading, over the past few years I had quite a collection of books and it was only getting bigger as time went on, whenever I would travel or go to Diagon Alley I would always check the shops for new books.</p><p>About 30 minutes went by and I grew quite impatient as Tom was still not finished reading, it was a pretty big book so I didn't really expect him to finish it in one sitting, I was just really bored.</p><p>As I lay sprawled out on the velvet couch I thought of something that would cure my boredom. I sat up, resting my back against the arm of the couch, bringing my knees towards my chest, I closed my eyes and thought of my happiest memory as I whispered the incantation Expecto Patronum. I opened my eyes and watched as a white snake started gliding through the air, making its way on to my shoulder. This caught Tom's attention.</p><p>"What is that?" He gestured to the glowing snake that was now resting on my shoulder.</p><p>"It's my Patronus," I smiled</p><p>"Can you teach me how to do that?" he said eagerly.</p><p>"ya, sure come here," I said, patting the couch next to me.</p><p>Once he sat next to me I started explaining what a patronus was and how to conjure one. Then I conjured my own to show him again. </p><p>"Just think of your happiest memory and say, Expecto Patronum" I stated.</p><p>I watched as he pulled his wand out, and tried the spell. Unfortunately, it didn't completely work, I saw the disappointment in his eyes but I knew it would only make him try harder.</p><p>"You need a stronger memory, what did you think of?" I wondered</p><p>"I thought of the time I got my wand" He answered.</p><p>I laughed a little before telling him "Tom, it has to stronger than that, picture your happiest moment"</p><p>He nodded, raising his wand and saying Expecto Patronum, I saw his face light up as a large white snake appeared in front of him, and for the first time in a while, I saw Tom smile, not one of those fake charming smiles, but a real, genuine smile. We watched a little longer, as I stood behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder before he turned his head to me and asked</p><p>"wait, what did you think of?" He paused "when you conjured your patronus?" </p><p>I looked for a moment before answering </p><p>"you" I answered honestly </p><p>"what did you think of?" I asked</p><p>"you" he replied turning back to me again.</p><p>I smiled and looked into his dark eyes as he looked back into mine. I saw his eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips before he started leaning in, but before his lips could meet mine I pulled back and cleared my throat.</p><p>"Um it's getting pretty late, I think I'm gonna go" I blurted out, grabbing the few things I had brought and running back to my dorm.</p><p>I can't believe we almost kissed. </p><p>I shouldn't have run away. </p><p>Wait, did I want him to kiss me?</p><p>I mean, I wasn't opposed to the thought.</p><p>Woah, Woah, Woah </p><p>Did I like him?</p><p>I mean Amycus and I only broke up a few weeks ago,</p><p>But, I didn't feel anything for him anymore considering he cheated on me.</p><p>I can't have feelings for Tom. </p><p>Not to mention he would never, no, could never feel the same way, seeing as he was born under a love potion therefore he cannot feel love, however, I did once read a book about love potions that said that if a child conceived under a love potion could love under one circumstance and one only. I remember the book said "if a human and a demigod fall in love and the human happens to have been conceived under a love potion then the effects disappear, allowing them to feel love". </p><p>I sighed</p><p>Yup, I cannot have feelings for him considering I'm not a demigod.</p><p>Who even said I did have feelings for him?</p><p>Do I love him? Yes</p><p>But it is in a completely platonic way? I think so</p><p>I pushed all my thoughts out of my head and just laid there in my bed, staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up surprisingly early, the sun was still pretty low in the sky and the entire castle seemed dead silent. I decided that it was the perfect time to go for a walk. I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas which were just green shorts and a black tank top because I didn't think I would run into anyone at this hour. I threw my robe on, grabbed my wand, and headed out.</p><p>Once I reached the hallways I decided to walk outside of the castle, I walked on to the bridge and down the hill until I reached the docks. I usually came here whenever I wanted to think. I walked to the edge and sat down, letting my toes dip into the cold water. For a while I just sat there, thinking about my life, what I was gonna do after Hogwarts, to be more specific. </p><p>I wanted to travel, I knew that for a fact. Sure I had traveled before to places like Paris and the Bahamas but I wanted adventure, I wanted to explore the world. The only problem was my mother, she wanted me to work in the Ministry like my father, I guess it was a family legacy of some sort. </p><p>I sat at the docks a little longer before I decided to head back since I knew Violet gets up early and I didn't want to worry her. I finally reached the common room and as I stepped in I was startled by someone speaking.</p><p>"What are you doing up so early?"</p><p>I looked to my left and saw Tom sitting on one of the couches, with the book I lent him in his lap. </p><p>"Oh I just went for a walk" I replied walking over to the couch, taking a seat next to him. </p><p>"I'm almost done with the book you gave me," he said holding the book up.</p><p>"Ok great, once you've finished it I can start to actually teach you," I told him</p><p>"Ok," he replied. </p><p>I accio'd a paper and a quill and started writing. I had an essay for potions class that was due today and I hadn't even started it. It wasn't too difficult, all I had to do was write about a potion of my choice, I chose the Draught of Living Death, it's always intrigued me.</p><p>"I'm sorry I tried kissing you" Tom blurted out.</p><p>I immediately stopped writing and looked up at him, I could feel my cheeks heat up. </p><p>"Oh um it's fine" I responded.</p><p>God Athena stop being so awkward. I told myself</p><p>"No really im-"</p><p>"Seriously, Tom it's fine" I cut him off, sending him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, I found this one page and it talked about an object but it doesn't really make sense," Tom said, pointing at the book.</p><p>"Let me see," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder to get a good look at the page.</p><p>He asked a few more questions before he started talking about another dark object he found interesting. I started getting tired as I felt my eyes start to close. </p><p>"Well, well, well what do we have here" </p><p>My eyes opened at the sound of Abraxas's voice. I looked up and saw Violet and Abraxas standing over me, giving me a weird look, I didn't realize why until I noticed Tom. I must have fallen asleep because Tom's arms were wrapped around me and I was laying on top of him.</p><p>"What?" Tom said, waking up.</p><p>Abraxas pointed his fingers at us and said "I knew you two were shagging"</p><p>I immediately got off of Tom and stood up.</p><p>"What? No! We are not shagging" I exclaimed.</p><p>I looked at Tom as he started laughing.</p><p>"Aha!" Abraxas said pointing at Tom before saying</p><p>"You two totally are!"</p><p>"No, we are not!" I told him, my voice getting louder.</p><p>"Then why is Tom laughing? Huh?" Abraxas challenged </p><p>"I don't know he's crazy anyway," I said walking out of the common room.</p><p>I walked to the Great Hall and started making my way towards the Slytherin table when I bumped into someone. I stumbled back a little bit before looking up. Woah I thought. The boy in front of me was very tall and very handsome, he had a very defined jawline and his brown hair flopped over his eyes, I looked down at his robes and noticed he was a Slytherin. I quickly snapped out of my trance before apologizing.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"</p><p>"No worries, I wasn't either," he said as he smiled at me.</p><p>"Oh, um I'm Xavier, Xavier Lestrange" he added sticking his hand out for me to shake.</p><p>He seemed familiar, I think I've seen him hanging out with Amycus before.</p><p>"I'm Athena Rhodes" I replied</p><p>"I know" he admitted</p><p>I raised my eyebrows a little which caused him to quickly explain.</p><p>"It's just, I've seen you with Amycus before" </p><p>"Oh ok, well it was nice meeting you Xavier, I'll see you around?" I responded</p><p>"yea, see you around" he agreed. </p><p>I turned around and headed to the school courtyard walking over to a small bench. I sat on the edge, bringing my legs towards my chest, and pulled out a cigarette. I lit the cigarette  and was about to bring it to my lips before I heard footsteps. </p><p>"shit, shit, shit" I muttered, putting out the cigarette.</p><p>"smoking on school grounds Ms.Rhodes?" I heard a voice behind me, weird it didn't sound like a professor. I slowly turned around and saw Tom, leaning against a tree, smirking at me. </p><p>"You asshole, I thought I was gonna get detention" I hissed</p><p>"well then maybe you shouldn't break school rules" he stated</p><p>"whatever, you're not my mom" I mumbled</p><p>I saw Tom physically tense up at the mention of my mother, I was gonna comment on it but before I could he spoke up.</p><p>"let's head to class," he said, walking towards the hallway.</p><p>"ok," I said, looping my arm with his as we walked to Potions</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since I started teaching Tom dark magic and he was really getting the hang of it. Every night, at around midnight we would meet in the Room of Requirement and we would read practice spells, or sometimes just hang out. There were a few days where we didn't meet because Tom said he had "business" elsewhere but other than that I would see him every night.</p><p>It was currently about 4 pm and I just finished my last class of the day, I was sitting in the great hall when I saw my owl, fly in and drop a letter. Weird I thought as I opened the letter, it read.</p><p>Dear Athena Rhodes,</p><p>There is something you should know, make sure you are in a private location when you read this letter. </p><p>I paused and stood up, saying farewell to my friends as I walked to the astronomy tower, I knew it would be empty, and I liked the view. Once I got to the tower I jumped up on the ledge and leaned against the wall, opening up the letter.</p><p>Unfortunately, your father has passed away, the cause of his death being, murder. We are not sure who killed your father but we are looking into it and we will inform and update you on any information on this case as soon as we get it. We understand that this is a difficult time for you but we ask that you try to stay safe, as we don't know if your father's killer could be after you as well. Please stay at Hogwarts until further notice.</p><p>From, </p><p>Ministry of Magic.</p><p>At the bottom of the letter, there was a small picture of my father, smiling. I guess they wanted me to have something of him.</p><p>By the time I had finished reading the letter the ink was already being smeared from the tears that dripped down from my face. </p><p>I couldn't believe it, he was gone. The only person who truly loved and cared about me, gone. </p><p>I fell to my knees, clutching the letter as I sobbed and sobbed. Suddenly I felt something inside me change. Instead of sadness, I felt anger and fury at the person who killed my father. I looked back down at the letter but something in the sky caught my eye.</p><p>A flash of white lightning. </p><p>Then another. </p><p>A few seconds later a large storm had appeared almost directly above the school.</p><p>I didn't care though, so I just stayed where I was. I leaned against the wall and buried my head in my hands, letting the tears flow uncontrollably down my face. I wanted to kill the person who had done this to my father, I wanted to torture them, their family, make them feel the same pain I felt. I knew I couldn't though, not only because I didn't even know who did it, but I knew I would instantly get sent to Azkaban if I did that, so I cried and screamed my anger out.</p><p>"ATHENA!!" I heard a voice shout, I could barely hear them over the lighting and thunder but I was able to make out his voice, Tom. </p><p>"Athena! There you are" I heard a hint of relief in his voice as he saw me, but after a few seconds of examining my face, it went away.</p><p>"What happened?" He questioned, running towards me.</p><p>Without looking at him I shoved the letter into his chest with so much force he practically fell back. </p><p>I peeked my head up a little as I watched him read the letter, his face instantly fell. He looked up from the letter and looked at me, our eyes meeting for a moment before I buried my face in my hands again.</p><p>"Athena, I'm so sorry" he whispered.</p><p>"If you don't want to talk to me, I understand but just know, I'll always be here for you," he said.</p><p>"I just want to be alone right now," I said quietly</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes," I replied, still not looking at him.</p><p>"ok" he replied as he stood up and left.</p><p>__________</p><p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>After I left the Astronomy tower I went back to my dorm. I started pacing back and forth until Abraxas walked in </p><p>"Have you seen all this lightnin-" he paused "Are you alright my lord?" He asked</p><p>"You remember when I went to Little Hangleton and killed my father right?" I said, he nodded in response "and I told you how someone was getting in the way of my plans so I.....killed them?" he nodded again.</p><p>"well, it turns out that man was..." I looked up at Abraxas nervously "Athena's father"</p><p>I watched as Abraxas's face dropped "WHAT?!" he shouted</p><p>"I know" I replied as I continued pacing.</p><p>"Does she know?" He questioned.</p><p>"She knows he's dead but she doesn't know I killed him" I answered.</p><p>"You have to tell her if she finds out from anyone other than you she will only be angrier." He pointed out.</p><p>"I know I just need to wait until the right time," I told him</p><p>"wait, where is she?" he asked.</p><p>"Astronomy Tower" I paused as I saw him walk towards the door "she wants to be alone"</p><p>Abraxas stopped and turned around, " just know if you don't tell her, I will," he said darkly, then stormed off.</p><p>I walked over to my bed and sat down, resting my elbows on my knees.</p><p>How am I going to tell her?</p><p>I stood up and walked over to the window, watching as the lighting started to calm down. About an hour passed by when I heard a knock on my door and I heard someone speak.</p><p>"Tom?"</p><p>Was that Athena?</p><p>I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Athena. I took a moment before speaking to look at her, I noticed her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were really red. </p><p>"Athena what are yo-" but before I could finish she wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened a little at first but slowly relaxed. I wasn't really one for hugging but I didn't mind with her. I draped my arms around her and held her a little tighter. I heard a small sniffle, which led to a long cry.</p><p>"I just-I miss him so much" she cried, as I stroked her hair.</p><p>I didn't really know how to comfort people so I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do. It also didn't make it any better I was the reason she was in this much pain.</p><p>"I know darling, I know" I whispered.</p><p>Since like I said I wasn't really good at comforting people I just let her cry in my arms.</p><p>About an hour pass by and she was still crying until something changed, almost like a switch, she pulled back away from me, wiped her tears, and left, not saying a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATHENA RHODES</p><p>After a little while of Tom holding me, I thought about something. I had never seen Tom crying or being remotely close to sad. I had never seen him be weak. I had never seen him feel. But maybe that's how I should be, I don't wanna feel pain, so I shouldn't feel at all.</p><p>I pulled away from Tom, earning a slightly confused look from him, which I ignored. I wiped my tears, and walked out, not saying a word.</p><p>I was going to be fine, as long as I just stop caring, because if I don't care and don't feel, then I won't get hurt.</p><p>The next morning I woke up, I felt nothing.</p><p>No sadness, no happiness, just nothing.</p><p>I got dressed and was about to head to the great hall before classes. As I walked through the halls I was greeted with a lot of sympathetic looks and "I'm so sorry" but I just ignored them. Finally, I was in the great hall, I started walking towards my table when someone stepped in front of me, it was Amycus.</p><p>"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to say I heard about what happened to your father, and I'm sorry" he paused, smiling at me "and if you ever want to talk, I'm here." </p><p>What a load of shit. </p><p>I could've said that but I didn't instead I smiled at him, I watched the look in his eyes soften, I wonder what he was thinking.</p><p>maybe she's forgiven me I heard his thoughts say, using Legilimency.</p><p>God, he's so stupid.</p><p>"Get the fuck out of my face, before I hex you" I spat. </p><p>I watched in amusement as his face fell, but before he could even respond I shoved past him and sat down at my table. I kept my gaze on the table for the most part until I noticed not just Violet, but Abraxas and Tom all looking at me like they wanted to say something.</p><p>"If you want to fucking say something to me, just spit it out already," I said, my voice completely emotionless.</p><p>I saw each one of them snap their head towards me, but then back away.</p><p>Bored, I stood up and left, not giving them to chance to even say bye.</p><p>The rest of the day went by pretty normal almost boring. </p><p>I was starting to get quite tired of the sympathy looks and sad remarks, yes my father's death but giving me a sad look or telling me you're sorry won't fucking change a thing. </p><p>I barely talked to anyone for the next week, only speaking when it was absolutely necessary. Violet and Abraxas probably just assumed this would be a phase, and I would get over it eventually, boy how they were wrong. But Tom, there was something different, it's almost like he knew what I was doing, I mean I wouldn't be surprised, I was acting just like him, I could tell he wanted to confront me about it, but he hadn't, yet.</p><p>More time went on and it was already the end of February. It had been about 1 month since my father died. By this time, I had already gotten into a routine, wake up, get food, go to class, then go back to my dorm. I still hadn't really spoken to anyone yet, though it's not like many people even tried talking to me.</p><p>So there I was sitting in class like I do every damn day when I noticed a small piece of paper land on my desk. I looked around and saw Tom staring right at me, I opened the note and it read</p><p>Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 pm</p><p>Don't be late</p><p>-T.M.R</p><p>Tom gave me a look, basically asking if I would go, to which I just shrugged my shoulders. Finally class was over and Slughorn released us, but not before inviting me to join the Slug Club. With all the extra time I had on my hands, my grades had gone up and were now completely perfect. I kindly accepted his offer and walked back to my dorm.</p><p>*time skip*</p><p>It was almost 8 pm, to be honest, I was still debating if I should go see Tom or not, I mean what was the worst that could happen anyway? I ended up choosing to go so I left my dorm and headed to the room. I stood by the wall, as I waited for people to stop walking by, once I had enough time, I watched as the door appeared and I walked in. When I walked in I saw that Tom was already there, of course, and it seemed he had been there for a while.</p><p>I walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Tom to say something. I watched as he looked away from the fire, and into my eyes.</p><p>"I know what you're doing, and let me just tell you, you're being stupid," He said.</p><p>Finally, I've been waiting for this to happen.</p><p>"Ouch, you don't talk to me for weeks and then call me stupid, aw Tommy I'm hurt" I put a hand on my heart.</p><p>"Stop doing that" he hissed</p><p>"Doing what?" I replied innocently.</p><p>"Stop acting like you don't care when you do" he explained</p><p>"I don't" I asserted</p><p>"Why are you acting like this? Do you think it's going to make the pain go away?" He looked directly into my eyes.</p><p>When he said that, I wouldn't lie it got to me, he was right, the only reason I was acting like this was so I wouldn't feel. So that I wouldn't feel the sadness or the pain.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Tom" I brushed him off</p><p>He stood up and walked over to me, taking one of my hands into his.</p><p>"You don't have to do this" he whispered "you can let yourself care, let yourself feel"</p><p>"you don't, so why should I?"</p><p>He scoffed as he stood up, releasing my hands.</p><p>"God Athena! What don't you understand? You shouldn't want to be like me" he shouted</p><p>"why not? you don't get sad; you don't cry, you're not weak"</p><p>"It doesn't make it any better, trust me," he said, resting his hands above the fireplace</p><p>I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there, silent.</p><p>"It doesn't make it better" he repeated, dropping his hands to his side.</p><p>I felt a tear trickle down my face, which I quickly wiped away and covered.</p><p>"I just don't want to get hurt again" I admitted</p><p>"I won't let you because I promise you, Athena, I will always protect you," he said as he kneeled in front of me.</p><p>His words made me feel something I couldn't even explain, and for the first time in a month, I smiled a real genuine smile. </p><p>He reached his hand up to my face and looked into my eyes, his gaze flickering from my eyes to my lips a few times before he leaned in. This time I wouldn't run away. Mirroring his actions, I leaned in and connected the tiny space between us. His cold lips pressed onto mine for a moment before Tom quickly pulled away.</p><p>"I'm sorry I shouldn't have don't tha-" he started</p><p>I cut him off by wrapping my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face even closer to mine. My eyes fluttered shut, Tom's lips moved against mine, as we shared a slow kiss. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly pulled away and let my forehead rest on his, I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"I've been wanting to do that for a while" he whispered</p><p>"me too" I giggled lightly. </p><p>Tom stood up from the ground and sat next to me on the couch, letting me rest my head against his chest while his arm snaked around my waist, and for a while, we just sat there together, in silence enjoying each other's company.</p><p>"We should probably head back to the common room, it's getting late," Tom said, standing up.</p><p>"You're probably right" I replied, as I got up.</p><p>We walked to the door but before we left Tom pulled me close and whispered <br/>"I love you" then kissed me.</p><p>"I love you too," I said before opening the door and walking out.</p><p>Tom and I walked our separate ways because he was a prefect so I headed back to my dorm.</p><p>Right as I opened the door to walk into my room I saw Violet standing there, she looked like she was just leaving.</p><p>"Hi, Violet" I smiled but to my surprise, her face turned angry and she threw a pillow at my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell Violet?!" I hissed</p><p>"You ignore me, your best friend for weeks, then walk in here and just say hi?!?!" She shouted.</p><p>I was shocked, I had never seen Violet yell at anyone, let alone me. I instantly felt bad, she was right, I ignored her for weeks. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry" I spoke softly, I felt a few tears roll down my cheek.</p><p>She looked at me the; sadness in her eyes evident then walked up to me and hugged me, I immediately hugged back. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I know you're going through something and I shouldn't have yelled at you" she apologized </p><p>"No, I deserve it, I really am sorry Violet" I replied</p><p>"Then why?" She pulled back, taking a seat on my bed. "Why were you so distant?" </p><p>"I thought-" I looked up from my hands to her, "I thought if just iced everyone out I wouldn't get hurt again" I mumbled.</p><p>"Well that's not very smart," she said, a small laugh escaping her lips.</p><p>"I know," I said, smiling up at her.</p><p>"Where were you?" She asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Oh, I was with Tom" I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve nervously.</p><p>Should I tell her about the kiss?</p><p>"What's going in between you two?" She queried</p><p>"What? Nothing" I scoffed</p><p>"Athena, I'm not blind, I see the way you look at him, and I see the way he looks at you, he thinks he's being slick but it's quite obvious" she stated.</p><p>I sighed. Might as well tell her then.</p><p>"We kissed" I answered </p><p>"I knew it!- I mean really?" She laughed "Do you love him?"</p><p>"Yes," I paused looking away from Violet "I know you're probably going to say-"</p><p>"Athena, I think you two are perfect together," she said.</p><p>What a relief, it's not that I needed her approval but it did mean a lot to me.</p><p>"Really?" I asked suspiciously, I was sure she would have something to say.</p><p>"Yes, to be honest, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner" I raised my eyebrows "I mean come on Athena you two are practically soulmates, for starters you're both pretty cold people" she started</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>"But, when you two are together something changes, oh and not to mention you two are the epitome of Slytherins, so yes I do think you and Tom are good for each other" she stated.</p><p>I smiled and hugged her "I'm so glad I have you as a friend"</p><p>"I'm glad to be your friend too Athena" she replied happily.</p><p>"Oh and you should probably talk to Abraxas, you ignored him too," she said, her voice lowering a little.</p><p>"You're right" I realized "bye!" </p><p>"Bye," I heard her say as I practically sprinted to his dorm.</p><p>Once I finally reached his dorm, I knocked repeatedly until my knuckles started to hurt when finally the door swung open.</p><p>"Oh, Athena um hi," he said, his eyes on the ground.</p><p>I walked into his dorm and pulled him into a hug, he seemed confused at first but eventually hugged me back.</p><p>"I'm sorry I was a bitch" I apologized </p><p>"It's ok, I forgive you love" he replied.</p><p>"Really? Just like that?" I pulled away</p><p>"I can't stay mad at you for long, plus I miss my best friend" he answered </p><p>"I missed you too," I said. "and thank you for always being there for me" I added before giving him a quick hug and leaving his dorm.</p><p>I was walking back to my dorm when I felt a strong force shove me into a wall. </p><p>"What the hell Tom?!" I whisper-shouted at him.</p><p>I felt his hands wrap around my neck, his metal rings leaving small indents in my skin.</p><p>"why were you in Abraxas's dorm?" he demanded</p><p>Are you kidding me right now?</p><p>"I was just talking to him calm down" I replied</p><p>"You belong to me, and no one else" </p><p>"I'm not a piece of property Tom, I don't belong to anyone" I scoffed, ripping his hands off my throat.</p><p>"you're.mine." </p><p>"no, I'm not, just because we kissed doesn't automatically make me yours" I stated <br/>"it's not even like you asked me to be your girlfriend" I added, my voice getting quieter.</p><p>"fine" he replied, his expressions softening.</p><p>"what?" was Tom agreeing with me?</p><p>"be my girlfriend" he declared, more of a statement than a question if you ask me.</p><p>"wait what?" I asked, still a little confused.</p><p>"do I need to say it again? I want YOU to be MY girlfriend" </p><p>"really?" I was a little shocked since everyone knows Tom Riddle doesn't do girlfriends.</p><p>He sighed, rolling his eyes "yes really" he whispered slowly inching closer to me, his hands snaking around my waist pulling me closer. </p><p>"Now, you're mine" he chuckled lowly</p><p>"I guess I am," I said, throwing my arms around his neck. </p><p>"well in that case-" he cut himself off by pressing his cold lips onto mine. I felt his hands lift me up as he pushed me up against the wall; a little harder this time. The feeling of his cold rings on my thigh sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>"mhm," a familiar voice echoed in the hallway.</p><p>I instantly ripped Toms's hands off me and flattened my robes.</p><p>"um, we were we just uh-" I stuttered, my cheeks growing red from embarrassment. Abraxas cut me off with a laugh, as he nodded goodbye and walked off.</p><p>"That was embarrassing" I groaned, laying my forehead on Tom's chest.</p><p>"you're cute when you're flustered" Tom blurted out, making me lift my head to look at him.</p><p>"aw does Tommy have a soft spot for me?" I teased</p><p>"shut up" he replied, as he took my hand and dragged me back to the common room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Athena? Are you awake?" Violet's voice filled the once silent room.</p><p>"I am now," I said rubbing my eyes as I got out of bed.</p><p>"would you like to head to the hall for breakfast?" she asked.</p><p>"sure" I started getting ready, I lightly curled my hair, put some lipgloss on, and fixed my robes. Violet and I walked out of our dorm and started making our way into the hall. As we walked into the corridor I felt an arm snake around my waist and a low voice</p><p>"Good morning darling," Tom said before lightly kissing my cheek.</p><p>I was a little surprised at his actions because Tom is usually not one for PDA and then I looked around and saw why, there he was, Amycus standing with a group of his friends and they were all looking directly at me. I was slightly annoyed that the only reason he was acting like that was to piss Amycus off but I didn't really mind.</p><p>"Good morning" I smiled, looking away from Amycus and back to Tom.</p><p>We walked into the hall and sat down, where we met with Abraxas and a few other 6th year Slytherins. We mostly just talked about classes or quidditch or random things like that, I usually didn't really engage in those conversations as they bored me quite a bit. I noticed something off about Tom though, he seemed like his mind was somewhere else, more than usual but I chose not to question it, at least not now.</p><p>"Well, Tom and I have to get to class," I say grabbing Tom's hand as I stood up from the table.</p><p>"Mhm sure, class" Abraxas smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>"shut it" I retorted</p><p>I turned on my heels and Tom and I started walking to class. Now is the perfect time to ask him if he's ok I thought.</p><p>"Tom?" </p><p>His head snapped up, his dark eyes meeting mine. "mm? what?" </p><p>"are you ok? you seem a little off" I told him.</p><p>"Aw Athena, are you worried about me?" he teased.</p><p>"shut up, I'm just being a decent human being" I rolled my eyes, as we continued walking to class.</p><p>Once we got to class we sat down and opened our textbooks, today we were learning about Amortentia. I could tell Tom didn't really wanna be there, and I didn't blame him, if I were conceived under a potion too I wouldn't exactly want to brew it, so during most of the class, I just let Tom read while I brewed the potion. He still seemed a little off, not just from the class but something else, but for the most part I just ignored it as I kept working on the potion, I didn't start working on it today, in fact, I had started it a little over a week ago since Amortentia takes 9 days to brew, we just hadn't learned about it until today. Finally, the potion was done and I looked up to see Professor Slughorn making his way over to Tom and me.</p><p>"My my, Ms.Rhodes, and Mr.Riddle this is practically perfect!" The old man beamed, clapping his hands together.</p><p>I nodded, smiling as I waited for him to leave but for some reason, he just stood there almost expectantly. </p><p>"Well?" He questioned, "smell it!"</p><p>I hesitantly leaned forward and inhaled, as soon as the steam reached my nose I immediately knew what I smelt, Cologne and Leather Tom's cologne, to be exact. I jolted back, which Tom noticed, he raised his eyebrow at my actions but I just kept my eyes on the potion. </p><p>"What did you smell Ms.Rhodes?" The oblivious potions teachers asked me.</p><p>"Oh, I um-I smelt Chocolate and Roses" I lied. I looked up from the potion at Tom who clearly wasn't buying it. I wasn't embarrassed that I smelt Tom, I mean, after all, he is my boyfriend, I just didn't want him to know I smelt him because I knew he wouldn't smell me.</p><p>"and Tom M'boy?" </p><p>I watched as Tom leaned over, smelling the potion before his eyes quickly met mine as they widened. He couldn't have smelt me right? Because he can't love. Right? I thought.</p><p>"I smelt Vanilla and Firewood" He quickly told the professor.</p><p>I knew he lied.</p><p>Soon after class ended I silently packed my bags and headed to the Library so I could study, but as I walked down the corridor I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist and pull me into a broom closet.</p><p>"what is it with you and broom closets?" I asked Tom, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"what did you do?" he demanded.</p><p>"what are you talking about?" I replied, I was completely confused.</p><p>"Potions, Amortentia?" He started, when I didn't respond, he carried on "You know I can't love so I shouldn't have smelt anything today" he admitted.</p><p>Aha! so he did smell something.</p><p>"What did you smell?" I asked</p><p>"you" he responded almost as a question.</p><p>How? He can't love so he shouldn't have been able to smell anything.</p><p>"how?" </p><p>Almost right after I said that I watched as his eyes narrowed and he pinned me against the wall by my wrists.</p><p>"I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING" he shouted, making me flinch.</p><p>I wasn't scared of him, I just really didn't like it when he was like this.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about" I shot back</p><p>"Stop.LYING" he snapped, his grip on my wrists getting tighter.</p><p>Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry I repeatedly told myself.</p><p>"I'm not lying" I cried, a few tears rolled down my cheek.</p><p>His hands instantly loosened and his expression softened. A few seconds of silence went by and he completely let go of my hands, he looked at me as though he was going to say something but instead just turned around and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours later after Tom interrogated me about potions class and it was time to get ready for Slug Club, unfortunately, I still had to go, and with Tom as my date. Luckily I had already chosen what I was gonna wear, a black silk dress with black heels, pretty basic but what can I say? I look good in black.</p><p>Sure it might have been a little risky to wear a dress like that considering it was technically a school event but Slughorn wouldn't care, he would probably be too drunk to even remember it anyway. Once I put my dress on I started doing my hair and makeup, I didn't put too much makeup on, just some mascara and lipgloss. For my hair, just brushed it out and let it down, my hair was naturally straight; just the way I like it, so there was no need to really do much to it. </p><p>As I was putting my heels on I heard the door open, I looked up and saw Violet.</p><p>"Hi, Athena" </p><p>"Hey, V" I replied smiling up at her.</p><p>"Why are you dressed up?" she asked, her eyebrows slightly raised as she examined my dress.</p><p>"oh right, Slug Club, sorry I forgot to tell you" I answered.</p><p>"it's alright" she smiled.</p><p>Once I finished putting my shoes on I stood up flattened my dress with my hands and walked over to the door before turning back to Violet who was now sitting at her desk.</p><p>"have fun!" she paused, giving me a look "but not too much fun"</p><p>I laughed, rolling my eyes as I said bye and stepped out of my dorm. As I walked into the common room the first thing I noticed was a tall blonde wearing a full suit, standing in the doorway. I watched as he turned around, his familiar eyes meeting mine.</p><p>"Athena!" Abraxas greeted me. "Are you also headed to Slughorns dinner?"</p><p>I sighed "yes, unfortunately" </p><p>"oh, it's not that bad" he reassured me. "here, I'll escort you" he linked our arms together as we started walking to Slughorn's office.</p><p>While we were walking I remembered something I saw the other day, "Abraxas?" he turned to look at me. "who was that girl you were with yesterday?"</p><p>His cheeks immediately reddened as he turned his face back away from me, staring straight ahead. "I-uh-I don't know what you're talking about" he stammered nervously. I felt him slowly pick up the pace, taking longer and longer strides, until we were almost to Slughorns office. I yanked his arm, making him come to a halt. "You know you can trust me right? You're my best friend, I would never judge you for anything." I said, my hand still firmly around his arm.</p><p>He looked down for a moment and sighed "her name is Ophelia" he admitted, his eyes slowly meeting mine. </p><p>"OMG!!" I practically squealed jumping up and down "tell me everything!" I demanded, I could see the relief in his eyes that I wasn't mad but why would I have any reason to be?</p><p>He smiled, "Well, she is a 6th year Hufflepuff, she's brilliant! she's so kind and intelligent, and beautiful"</p><p>I had never seen Abraxas talk about anyone like that, he must really like her.</p><p>"She sounds lovely" I announced, which only made his smile grow until he stopped, and quickly turned to me, his face completely serious.</p><p>"You cannot tell Tom" he stated. </p><p>I understood why he wouldn't want Tom to know so I nodded.</p><p>"Promise me, Athena, please" he almost pleaded.</p><p>"Abraxas, I promise, I won't tell Tom about her" I reassured him, I saw a wave of relief wash over his face as he pulled me into a hug. </p><p>"Ah! Ms.Rhodes and Mr.Malfoy, please do come in!" Professor Slughorn interrupted. I let go of Abraxas and saw that Tom was standing right next to Slughorn with a Mad? facial expression. Completely ignoring Tom, I walked into the office and took a seat in between Abraxas and some other Slytherin boy, forcing Tom to take a seat next to Lily Parkinson.</p><p>Finally, when all of the students arrived we started eating. I didn't really eat much, not from a lack of hunger, just the fact that the food looked and smelled, well to put it quite plainly, dreadful. I could tell I wasn't the only one because a majority of the students were just pushing the food around their plates with their forks. It was quite dull, to be honest until Slughorn started talking.</p><p>"So what do you all plan to do after graduating?" He asked, "Mr.Carrow, what about you?"</p><p>I had completely forgotten Amycus was even in Slug Club until just then. </p><p>"Oh, well I plan to become a Teacher here at Hogwarts sir" he answered.</p><p>"as if, you're much too dumb for that" I blurted out, immediately covering my mouth with my hand.</p><p>"what was that Mr.Rhodes?" Slughorn asked, causing everyone in the room to turn to me. I'm almost completely sure everyone in the room heard me so either he was trying to embarrass me or he was just deaf.</p><p>"Oh sir, I was just saying that I think Amycus should choose a career path that is actually achievable, considering his level of intelligence" I replied.</p><p>I watched in amusement as Amycus's face grew red, and students around were trying to hold in their laughter, I even saw Tom trying to conceal a snicker by coughing.</p><p>"Mm, well Athena, what is it you wish to do when you graduate?" The old man quickly changed the subject in an attempt to spare Amycus the embarrassment. </p><p>"Well I'm not exactly sure-' I started.</p><p>"Ha! you don't even know what you want to do" Amycus interrupted, which earned him a glare from not just me, but Tom as well.</p><p>"But I know I want to do something to change the world, not to mention becoming the greatest witch alive," I said.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful, and I don't doubt that you will be able to achieve everything you wish to do in life." Slughorn beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the dinner was over, after thanking Slughorn for the "wonderful" meal I walked out of his office and into the hallway. I heard light footsteps trailing behind me, but I didn't think much of it, I just assumed it was another student walking back to their dorm until I felt my back collide with the wall, I looked up to see the person who just shoved me.</p><p>"what the hell?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠️TW: Sexual Assault⚠️</p><p>"what the hell?" I squinted my eyes to get a better view of who was standing in front of me.</p><p>"Amycus? what the fuck?" I hissed.</p><p>"You think you're so cool huh?" He spat, shoving me against the wall a second time. "Trying to embarrass me like that?"</p><p>I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Something seemed off with him, in all my years of knowing Amycus he had never been an aggressive or rude person, most of the time at least. I looked up at him, his eyes looked red and puffy like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in the past week, I guess I just didn't notice how truly horrible he looked until know. I could feel my arms tire as I continued wrestling against his strong grip.</p><p>And then something in his eyes changed and we went from anger to an emotion I couldn't really read. To say I was shocked when I felt his lips roughly press on to mine was an understatement. I yanked my face away from his hands causing him to pull back.</p><p>"You know, I've missed you" he whispered</p><p>I once again tried to release myself from his hold but I just couldn't physically, he was just too strong. I could've used magic but I was too scared. They say when you're in danger your body responds in one of three ways flight, fight or freeze in that moment my body chose to freeze.</p><p>"Please, Amycus let me go" I pleaded, my eyes starting to water.</p><p>"I can't" he responded before bringing his lips to my neck as he started leaving purple marks.</p><p>"Please s-stop" I cried, my cheeks were now stained with tears. </p><p>But he didn't listen.</p><p>He moved one of his hands from my wrist to my thigh, pushing the hem of my dress up even higher, until I felt his hands jerk back as he fell to the floor. </p><p>Tom.</p><p>I saw Tom's eyes flicker red for a second before transforming back into a deep brown. I could almost see the anger radiating off of him as he slammed his fist into Amycus's face</p><p>Again. </p><p>And again.</p><p>Still in shock, I felt myself slide down the wall as I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in my hands.<br/>I tried to get up but my mind wouldn't let me so I just sat there until I saw Tom stand up, he towered over Amycus's beat-up body and he started walking towards me, I wasn't scared of Tom, I knew he would never hurt me but for some reason, I ran. </p><p>__________</p><p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>Finally, that dreadful dinner was over, I was walking towards the door before I remembered I wanted to ask Slughorn about something. I quickly turned back and walked to the professor.</p><p>"Professor?"</p><p>"Yes, Tom m'boy?" </p><p>"I was reading a book and I came across something I don't really understand" I started. </p><p>He nodded his head, encouraging me to continue. </p><p>"a Horcrux" he visibly tensed up at the word.</p><p>"Tom that is very dark magic you are talking about, I couldn't imagine why you would need to understand that"</p><p>"Sir, it's strictly for research purposes" I reassured. </p><p>"Mmm alright well then.." I listened as he explained to me what a Horcrux was, that a Horcrux essentially splits the soul, but to my disappointment, I didn't learn anything I didn't already know until I asked about the process of making one.</p><p>"And how does one split his soul, sir?" I questioned.</p><p>"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."</p><p>"Murder" I answered.</p><p>I then made my way out of his office and into the hallway. As I was walking to the Slytherin Common Room I saw two students who were 'shagging' it was quite appalling really, until I stepped closer I realized who they were. It was Athena and Amycus. I was completely enraged, I rushed to them and pulled Amycus off of her, and took a swing at him; resulting in him falling to the ground.</p><p>What a piece of shit. Pathetic. </p><p>Red, was all I could see for a moment before my vision returned; I was above Amycus, his face was covered in blood, and so were my knuckles. In the corner of my eye I saw Athena, she was sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her chest; she was crying. As soon as she saw me approaching her she bolted.</p><p>Was she scared of me?</p><p>I tried chasing after her but she ran into her room so I couldn't get to her. I was still angry, not at Athena of course, but at Amycus. I wanted to kill him, make him suffer for everything he'd done. I was going to make him pay. I quickly turned on my heel and walked back to where Amycus laid on the ground, he was starting to regain consciousness. I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down the hallway to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Once I stepped into the room I threw him onto the ground, I watched in amusement as he struggled to stand up, once he finally did though, I quickly cast a spell.</p><p>"Crucio" I whispered, my wand pointed directly at his chest, as a red light emitted from it.</p><p>He instantly crumbled to the ground as he screamed in pain. His entire body was covered in sweat and his screams grew weaker and weaker as the curse was held. Once I was satisfied, I stopped and walked over to him</p><p>"Oh Amycus, how foolish can one person be" I tutted. "It's almost like you're asking for it at this point" I laughed dryly.</p><p>He looked up from the ground and his eyes met mine; which were no longer brown, but a dark crimson shade. I could see the fear in his eyes as I took a step forward, my wand in one hand, a shard of glass in the other.</p><p>"You should know better than to mess with me and the people I care about," I told him, taking another step closer.</p><p>What to do to him? Was the question currently plaguing my mind.</p><p>I held up the shard of glass and plunged it into his chest, just barely missing his still-beating heart. I pulled my arm back, removing the shard, and watched as blood poured out of his wound. He still hadn't spoken a word. I hovered my hand over his chest and healed his wound, causing a confused look to appear on his beat-up face he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his own scream from the pain of the same shard slicing through his newly healed skin. I wanted to watch him suffer, I wanted him to beg for a quick death, so that's exactly what I did. I repeatedly stabbed and healed him. Finally, I sunk the shard into his chest, one last time but this time I didn't heal him. I grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him up. </p><p>"Imperio" I looked him in the eyes "you will go back to your dorm you will NOT go to the hospital wing if anyone asks what happened you will say you were in a muggle fight" </p><p>"You are not to go near or even look at Athena" I warned "because if you do, I swear, I will not be as merciful"</p><p>He nodded his head as he started towards the door but before he left I stopped him. </p><p>"Just remember you live, because I let you live, you breathe because I let you breathe" </p><p>And with that, he limped away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATHENA RHODES</p><p>I don't know why I ran away if anything I should have stayed there with Tom. I heard Tom's footsteps following close behind me but for some reason that only made me run faster, finally, I reached my dorm. I knew Tom wouldn't follow me, since he physically couldn't enter the dorms; because he is a boy. As soon as I rushed into my room I slammed the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding down until I was sitting on the ground. I couldn't help the tears that started pouring down my face.</p><p>I couldn't believe him, after all this time? First, he cheats on me then he had the nerve to pull something like that? Especially after we did NOT end on good terms and he knew I was with Tom. I hated him, I wished I had never met him.</p><p>I wonder what my life would have been like if he and I never dated? Probably much better I thought, Maybe Tom and I would- My thoughts were interrupted by a small creaking sound.</p><p>I turned my head up and saw the bathroom door open, it was Violet. She walked out wearing a fluffy robe and her hair was in loose braids. I could tell she wasn't looking at me when she started talking </p><p>"Athena, is that you? How was your din-" she paused when she saw me </p><p>"What's wrong?" she sat down next to me, resting an arm on my shoulder.</p><p>I debated telling her about what happened with Amycus, but she is my best friend and I knew she wouldn't blame me. So I told her what he tried to do and for a moment she just stared at me before she hugged me then said. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Amycus is a piece of shit." </p><p>I was a little surprised by her choice of words considering I had never heard her swear in my life.</p><p>"ya, I know" I replied</p><p>For what I couldn't only guess was about 15 or 20 minutes Violet broke the silence.</p><p>"wait, you said Tom was there, where is he now?" she questioned.</p><p>"shit." I realized I just left Amycus alone...with Tom.</p><p>"I'm gonna go look for him," I told her.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked</p><p>"No it's ok, plus knowing Tom I don't doubt he has in some way harmed Amycus so he is probably not in a good mood," I said as I walked to the door.</p><p>"You're right, well bye then" I heard her say, but I had already turned around and was halfway out the door.</p><p>I first walked back to where I last saw him, the hallway. When I didn't see him there I walked to his dorm. I knocked and a second later the door flew open. I walked in and saw Tom sitting at his desk with his diary open in front of him. My eyes widened when I saw his hands, they were covered in blood. </p><p>Before even speaking a word to him I walked to his bathroom and grabbed a towel, soaking it in water before bringing it over to Tom. I knelt next to him and grabbed his red-stained hands.</p><p>"Tom..." I started, keeping my gaze on his hands as I wiped the blood off "what happened?"</p><p>"you won't have to worry about him anymore," he said.</p><p>I didn't even want to know what Tom did to him. Part of me wanted to be mad at him, for what I can only imagine was torturing another student, but the other part of me was grateful, happy even, that Amycus got what he deserved. My own thoughts scared me, shouldn't I feel guilt? The person I once loved was probably hurt but I didn't care, if anything I wanted to make him feel pain, the same pain he made me feel. My thoughts slowly disappeared as I felt one of Tom's cold hands on my cheek, forcing me to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Are you angry with me?" He asked calmly</p><p>I took a moment to think about it. Was I mad at him? </p><p>"No" I answered honestly.</p><p>Whatever Tom did, Amycus deserved it.</p><p>"Good" He replied cooly.</p><p>By that time I had completely gotten over the whole him yelling at me in a broom closet thing.</p><p>Since Tom's hands were no longer red I brought the towel back to his bathroom and set it down. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on Tom's bed and rested my back on his headboard. Just a few moments later I watched as Tom stood up and made his way towards me, sitting right beside me. I didn't say anything because I honestly didn't really know what to say. I laid my head on his shoulder, I felt one of his arms wrap around me which made me smile a little.</p><p>"thank you," I said quietly, still not lifting my head from his shoulder. </p><p>I felt his shoulder move up a little, causing me to lift my head slightly. He placed a hand on my cheek, turning my face towards his. </p><p>"you know I love you right?" he asked.</p><p>I mean sure he "loved" me but he can't actually love.</p><p>"yea, I know, why do you say that?" I noticed a slight hesitation before he replied</p><p>"Nothing, I just love you that's all" he answered.</p><p>I could tell he was lying but I didn't really feel like pushing farther, I would ask him about it tomorrow.</p><p>I smiled at him before placing one of my hands on the back of his neck. I saw his eyes flicker to my lips a few times but before he could do it again I pulled him closer to me, closing the distance between us. His soft lips moved against mine for a few seconds before I pulled away with a small smile on my face. </p><p>"I love you" I whispered as I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso as we laid down.</p><p>He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear before responding.</p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the feeling of someone playing with my hair, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Tom, with a book opened on his lap. As soon as he noticed I was awake he closed the book and set it on his nightstand.</p><p>"Good morning Darling" </p><p>"Ugh, how are you awake right now?" I mumbled quietly, pulling a blanket over my head.</p><p>I heard him chuckle as he tried pulling the blanket off of my face.</p><p>"you have to get up, breakfast is in 5 minutes," he said, as he successfully peeled the blanket off of me.</p><p>"Fine" I groaned, I stood up and walked over to his mirror, examing my bed head. I heard footsteps and soon two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I looked at Tom through my reflection as he kissed my cheek, making me smile. I turned my head a little to kiss Tom but as I leaned in I was disrupted by a certain blonde walking out of the bathroom.</p><p>"ew, get a room" he joked, as he pulled his robe on and straightened his tie.</p><p>"If you didn't already notice, we are in a room" Tom retorted, a hint of irritation laced in his voice.</p><p>"be nice" I laughed, grabbing Tom's hand and leading him to the Common Room.</p><p>I still got a lot of stares as I walked in the hallways, I couldn't tell if it was because of the fact my dad died and people still felt sorry for me or that I had to best looking, not to mention the smartest guy at Hogwarts on my arm. I know it sounds like I'm talking about him as if he's just arm candy but I'm just being honest.</p><p>As Tom and I reached the Great Hall I heard a few small gasps and murmurs. Were they whispering about us? My question was quickly answered when I turned my head, my eyes widened when I saw him standing in the doorway, his face looked horrible, he had a black eye and small cuts and bruises all over his face, not to mention he was clutching his chest, making me think Tom didn't just beat him up. I could even see it in his walk, he limped ever so slightly and he seemed completely drained of life.</p><p>I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tom pulled me to the Slytherin table where Violet and two other Slytherins were seated, one being Violet's brother Evan and the other being Corban Yaxley one of Tom's "friends" more of a follower if you ask me though.</p><p>"Heyyy Athena," Yaxley said to me, dragging out the y way longer than necessary. </p><p>Tom glared at him, causing him to quickly look away.</p><p>"Athena, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow ?" Violet asked.</p><p>"Yes of course" I smiled.</p><p>"Hey everyone" Abraxas greeted, immediately receiving "hi's" and "hey's" in return.</p><p>More and more students piled onto the table as everyone started conversing, not including me though, I was too busy staring at something, more specifically someone.</p><p>I couldn't help but stare at his appearance, and not for a good reason, of course. He looked almost dead as he slowly ate his food. I examined him as he coughed a little, quickly bringing a napkin to his mouth, as he folded the small cloth I noticed red stains. oh my god, it was blood. He covered the napkin so fast though that no one around him noticed. His eyes lingered on his food before his eyes slowly moved up, eventually meeting mine, I instantly looked away, turning back to my friends trying to join in whatever it was they were talking about.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was now the next day and I was heading to Tom's room to grab the jacket that I left from the night before, I was going to Hogsmeade with Violet soon and I didn't want to get cold. I heard faint voices coming from Tom's room and it almost sounded like an argument. As I neared his dorm my suspicions were confirmed as I recognized the two voices. It seemed Tom and Abraxas were in some sort of feud. I quietly walked up to the door that was slightly open but before I walked in I stopped when I heard my name being mentioned.</p><p>"YOU CAN'T KEEP LYING TO ATHENA" I heard Abraxas shout</p><p>"I WILL TELL HER, NOW IS JUST NOT THE RIGHT TIME" Tom quickly fired back</p><p>what were they talking about?</p><p>"ITS NEVER THE RIGHT TIME FOR YOU, IS IT???" Abraxas yelled condescendingly</p><p>"WELL, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HUH? "OH HEY ATHENA YOU LOOK NICE TODAY BY THE WAY I KILLED YOUR FATHER" Tom responded.</p><p>WHAT?</p><p>I didn't realize I had made a sound until I noticed Abraxas was no longer looking at Tom, but at me. Tom quickly took notice of Abraxas's facial expression as he followed his gaze to see me, standing in the doorway. I felt myself start to tear up and I turned on my heel and slammed the door, completely ignoring Tom's plead for me to wait.</p><p>I wiped my tears with my sleeve as I stormed off to the Astronomy Tower, unfortunately, I didn't walk fast enough because I felt a strong grip around my wrist, I spun around and slapped him. I actually slapped him. </p><p>"what the hell Athena?" Tom growled as he clutched his cheek.</p><p>"YOU SON OF A BITCH" I screamed "YOU KILLED HIM" </p><p>His face softened as he took a step closer while I took a step back.</p><p>"Please Athena, let me explain" He pleaded, he almost looked as if he were going to start crying.</p><p>"EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW YOU KILLED ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I ACTUALLY LOVED IN MY LIFE?" I cried.</p><p>"I didn't know it was your father!" he argued. </p><p>what?</p><p>"what?" I asked, my voice lowering slightly</p><p>He looked at me for a few moments before answering. He told me that when he went to Little Hangletown for "business" which I can only assume was killing his father, he ran into a man, who was giving him a hard time and was in his way, so Tom just killed him.</p><p>"what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked rhetorically</p><p>"Athena I-" </p><p>"How long?" I cut him off, earning a slightly confused look.</p><p>"how long have you known it was my father?" I demanded</p><p>"Athena please just understand-"</p><p>"HOW LONG??" I snapped, interrupting him again.</p><p>"Since you got the letter" he admitted.</p><p>Are you kidding me? He knew all this time and didn't tell me?</p><p>"You know what? I can't deal with this right now" I started walking away </p><p>"Athena wait" he almost shouted.</p><p>"No, fuck you, Tom," I said as I kept walking.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked, I heard his footsteps trail behind me.</p><p>"Somewhere where you aren't" I replied coldly.</p><p>I walked as fast as I could back to my dorm and quickly took out a piece of paper and a quill and started writing.</p><p>Dear Violet,</p><p>I'm sorry I can't go to Hogsmeade with you today, in fact, I probably won't see you for a while. I'm leaving Hogwarts, not forever but I just can't stay here right now. I promise I will keep in touch over the summer and I will explain everything but for now, goodbye.</p><p>Love, Athena Rhodes</p><p>I folded the letter and handed it to my owl "give this to Violet please". My owl nodded, as it took the letter and flew away.</p><p>Where am I going to go? I didn't actually plan this. I can't go back to my mother but I can't stay here. I'll just get a hotel, I have enough money anyways. I thought.</p><p>I packed my bags with all of my important belongings, mostly just clothing and a few extra items. I swung my bag over my shoulder and marched to Dippet's office.</p><p>He quickly let me in and asked me why I wanted to leave. I told him I just needed some time to grieve and he said it was alright, perks of being his favorite. He also told me I didn't have to return until the start of my 7th year because my grades were good enough. I said farewell to the Headmaster and left his office. As soon as I walked out I ran into Abraxas.</p><p>"Where are you going? I just heard Tom say you're leaving" he asked, clearly confused.</p><p>"He's not lying, I am leaving, not forever but just until next year. I just can't be here while he is here until I, I don't know get over it or something" I told him.</p><p>He begged me not to leave but I reassured him that I wouldn't be gone forever and that I would see him soon, he made me promise to write him over the summer but finally, he let me go and so I left the castle and headed to Town.</p><p>Once I had left the school grounds I had to walk, I couldn't apparate because I was only 16 so it would be illegal. I walked for a while before reaching a small town that wasn't too far away from Hogwarts but still far away enough. I decided that I wanted to get something to eat or drink before I looked for a place to stay so I found a pub and walked in. I tiredly sat down at the counter and waited for the man to ask for my order, I only ordered water and a small sandwich since I wasn't too hungry. Right as the man left me I immediately collapsed my head onto my arms.</p><p>"Rough day?" I heard a voice say beside me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rough day?" I heard a voice say beside me.</p><p>I lifted my head up to get a look at the person talking. Woah. Sitting next to me was a boy, he looked about my age, maybe older, he seemed pretty tall from what I could tell, he had short brown hair, very dark eyes and was quite attractive.    </p><p> </p><p>"Yea I guess you could say that" I replied, not really expecting him to say anything else.</p><p>He then stuck his hand out for me to shake "Orion, Orion Hendrix" he introduced himself.</p><p>"Athena Rhodes" I replied. I realized I had been shaking his hand for a while so I awkwardly let go and set my hand back on the bar. </p><p>We sit there in silence for a few minutes before he said "You look a little young, shouldn't you be in school or something" </p><p>I was not really in the mood for this.<br/>I could say the same about you" I scoffed.</p><p>God, where is my food?</p><p>"I didn't mean to be rude I was just curious" He apologized, flashing me a smile.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood right now," I told him. I could feel my facial expression instantly saddened as I thought of Tom.</p><p>"What happened?" Orion asked, probably forgetting the fact that we were strangers who had met just 10 minutes ago.</p><p>"Um, well-Sorry I asked, I don't know why you would tell me, we literally just met like 10 minutes ago" He cut me off.</p><p>There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on, but for some reason I trusted him.</p><p>"No, no don't apologize, it's fine" I laughed, trying to ease the tension. He nodded, smiling as he took a sip of his butterbeer.</p><p>"You know, I just met you, but you seem like a nice guy" My gaze flickered from my hands to his face before I continued "I will spare you the small details basically my boyfriend, and I got into an argument because he did something bad and then lied to me about it" I admitted.</p><p>"Did he cheat on you or something?" He blurted out</p><p>"No, no he didn't" I laughed.</p><p>"oh, ok" He replied</p><p>He probably thought I was crazy, I mean I just told him something bad happened, and then started laughing. </p><p>"ya, anyway..." I trailed off.</p><p>I was so relieved when my food and drink came. I talked with Orion a little more and found out he is also 17, he went to Durmstrang. I looked outside and realized it was getting late so I should probably get to a hotel. I said bye and started walking down the street when I heard him shout</p><p>"wait!" </p><p>I turned around and saw him catching his breath from chasing after me. I looked at him with a confused face as I waited for him to say something. </p><p>"Is that where you are staying?" He pointed to the building behind me, it was a fairly large hotel but it didn't look that great, to say the least.</p><p>"Ya, I guess so" I replied, I started turning back when he spoke again </p><p>"You can stay with me if you want" He offered.</p><p>"I just met you," I said, making it clear that I didn't want to stay with a complete stranger.</p><p>He nodded his head understandingly but was still persistent "You'd really rather stay there" he gestured to the hotel, he was right, I did not want to stay there but I also couldn't just stay with some complete stranger. Well he's not a complete stranger, I mean I know his name, age and what school he went to and he seems like a nice guy plus if he tries to, I don't know, kill me or something I can obviously protect myself considering I'm quite skilled in magic and the Dark Arts.</p><p>I sighed, looking behind me and back at Orion before giving in "You're right I really don't want to stay there" </p><p>"That's what I thought" He smiled triumphantly "well then, let's get going" he looped his arm with mine and we started walking to his "house".</p><p>We walked for a few minutes before we arrived at a gate, which Orion quickly opened. We walked through and I felt my jaw drop in awe at the gorgeous mansion in front of me, it looked a little like mine but it was much brighter and didn't look as haunted. <br/>"wow, your house is gorgeous," I told him as we walked in, the inside was even more beautiful, with marble flooring and ceilings that seemed to reach the sky. </p><p>Wait, he's 17 how does he have a house like this?</p><p>"where are your parents?" I asked while we walked down one of the hallways.</p><p>"My mother is dead and my father is away on business" He answered almost immediately.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your mother" </p><p>"it's fine, it happened a while ago" he reassured.</p><p>After he showed me around his house he ended the tour by showing me his room. It was pretty nice, his walls were an azure color and all of his furniture was very color coordinated. He told me I could sleep in the room across from him, it was almost identical to his but the walls were a light rose color instead. I unpacked my small bag and Orion and I sat in his living room while we got to know each other better. We talked mostly about magic and school, I could tell he didn't really want to talk about family but I didn't mind considering I didn't want to either. </p><p>After a little while, we decided to sit in his huge library. I had never seen so many books in one place, not even my own library. It reminded me of Bell's library from Beauty and The Beast, a muggle movie. At first, we talked about pretty boring things like school but I didn't really want to talk about Hogwarts because well, Tom. </p><p>"So, what's something that interests you, " I asked him, trying to change the subject. </p><p>"Well I really like reading about this one muggle thing, Greek Gods, you heard of them?" </p><p>"Well I am named after one" I laughed </p><p>I know you might be wondering why would I be named after a muggle thing? Well, when my mother and father were younger they both worked in the Ministry of Magic, specifically the muggles department. They weren't like most purebloods, they had no problem with half-bloods or even muggle-born wizards. When I was a young child my father told me they named me Athena because it means goddess, Goddess Of Wisdom &amp; War. I think it was more because of the Wisdom part, not war. </p><p>"Athena is Zeus's daughter, right?" I asked. </p><p>"Yup" he confirmed. </p><p>"You wanna know what I think?" I nodded for him to continue. </p><p>"I think it's all real. I believe that the Greek Gods and Goddesses are real and were alive" </p><p>"Were?" I raised my eyebrow </p><p>"Well u doubt they are ALL alive" he replied, empathizing the all. </p><p>"I think that the children of Zeus are alive, well some of them at least" he admitted. </p><p>I looked at him for a moment before I burst out laughing. "Ya right," I said in between laughs. </p><p>"You might not believe me now, but you will" he stated in a serious tone. </p><p>"Mm sure, well I'm tired so I'm gonna try to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" </p><p>I stood up and left the library, as soon as I reached my room I collapsed on to the bed and for some reason, I kept thinking about what he said </p><p>You might not believe me now, but you will </p><p>I wondered what he meant by that, maybe he was gonna try and convince me by making me read books about it, I wouldn't be surprised. </p><p>Pushing all of the thoughts from my head I slowly drifted asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I lifted my head up from the pillow just enough to hear </p><p>"Hey, are you awake?" Orion's muffled voice from outside my room.</p><p>"Uh- Yea I just woke up" I responded</p><p>"Ok well if you want, I made breakfast," He said. </p><p>"I'll be down in a few minutes" I replied as I got out of bed. </p><p>I walked to the bathroom and fixed up my appearance a little. I brushed out my messy hair and washed my face since my mascara had gotten pretty smudged. I went back to my room and changed my clothing, I didn't pack very much so I only had one or two different outfits to chose from. I ended up choosing black leggings and a dark green shirt. I walked over to the mirror to check how I looked before going downstairs when I realized the shirt I was wearing was Tom's, I guess when I was packing I was in such a rush I didn't realize. </p><p>I won't lie, I miss him</p><p>I know I had seen him just yesterday but we would spend almost every minute together so not waking up next to him was a little strange. Realizing how long I had spent just standing in front of the mirror thinking, I quickly rushed out of my room and walked downstairs into the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey, Athena" Orion greeted me happily as he sipped on a cup of coffee. </p><p>"Hi" I took a seat across from him.</p><p>He offered me a croissant and some coffee to which I happily accepted. After we both finished out food he asked if I wanted to do something, since I was staying at his house and I didn't really have anything to do I agreed.</p><p>"We could practice magic" he suggested</p><p>That would be a good idea, considering I will have to go back to Hogwarts after summer's over.</p><p>"how about we duel?" I smirked, knowing I would probably beat him.</p><p>"I'm pretty good, I won't go easy on you," he said.</p><p>"oh don't worry I won't either"</p><p>We left the kitchen and went outside. Right in front of his house, there was a huge empty field which we decided would be a good place to practice.</p><p>We finally reach the front yard and we both walk away from each other and get in position, raising our wands. He raised his wand, about to send a spell but I shout</p><p>"wait!"</p><p>"What? are you backing out?" he smirked.</p><p>"no" I rolled my eyes "I was just gonna ask if there are any rules?"</p><p>His response was just raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"I mean like...Dark Magic?" I grin</p><p>He looks at me for a moment before answering, "Ok, dark magic it is"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was about an hour later and Orion and I were walking back to the house. He did really well, I was pretty impressed, to be honest, I won, obviously but he put up a good fight.</p><p>"you did pretty, good," He said as we entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Pretty good? I kicked your ass Orion" I reminded him.</p><p>"whatever" he rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>"so...what do you wanna do now?" I asked</p><p>"We could hang out in the library if you want" he offered, to which I happily accepted.</p><p>We left the kitchen and sat down in the library, I walked around a little before choosing a book that interested me. </p><p>"so..." Orion looked up from his book</p><p>"Why are you so interested in Zeus's children?" I asked</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be? They are really cool and powerful" He answered. </p><p>I believed him, for the most part, it seemed like he was leaving something out though.</p><p> "that's the only reason?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow</p><p>"Yup" He responded quickly</p><p>"I don't buy it," I told him.</p><p>"Fine, I'll tell you the real reason" </p><p>Wow, he isn't even gonna argue or anything, that easy? I thought</p><p>"Ok, so the real reason I'm really interested in Greek Gods is that..." He leaned forward in his chair "I'm one of them" </p><p>I stared at him for a few seconds before I started laughing, I almost fell out of my chair, until I saw his face, he was dead serious.</p><p>"wait? you're serious?" I asked, confused</p><p>"dead serious," he told me.</p><p>"how?" what a dumb question, why did I say that?</p><p>"what do you mean how? My dad is Zeus, pretty self-explanatory" he chuckled. </p><p>"So where is he?" I asked, "Zeus, I mean"</p><p>I noticed he stiffened in his chair, as he straightened his posture, his face turning more serious.</p><p>Maybe it's a touchy subject? I thought </p><p>"Oh, um well-" he hesitated.</p><p>"do you have any cool powers?" I blurted out, in an attempt to switch the subject.</p><p>"what do you think?" he smirked.</p><p>"you can control lighting?" I stated more than asking, he nodded</p><p>I wish I could control lighting.</p><p>"Oh my god!! please show me!!" I jumped up and down like a five-year-old.</p><p>He looked a little hesitant but very quickly gave in "ok, fine but well wait until night time" </p><p>"why?"</p><p>"it looks cooler" he pointed out in an obvious tone.</p><p>"mm ok" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I walked back to my room after.</p><p>It was around  6 or 7 so I still had a few hours before Orion was gonna show me his powers. I decided to pass the time I would paint since in my room there was already an easel. I guess whoever's room this was before, was also an artist. I thought about what to paint for a while until I looked out the window, directly below my room was a small garden, and in the center of the garden was an olive tree. Not a very common type of plant and you don't see it every day. I moved the easel to the window and started painting.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"hey, Athena it's almost time for-Woah did you do that?" Orion said as he walked into my room, pointing to the painting I had just done.</p><p>It had been a few hours and I had finished the painting and was now on my bed reading. </p><p>"Yea, I finished it not too long ago"</p><p>"It's amazing" </p><p>"Thanks, Orion" I smiled.</p><p>"Why and Olive tree though?" </p><p>"Oh, I saw one outside" I pointed to the garden through the window.</p><p>"cool, so...meet me on the balcony in five minutes" </p><p>"ok" I replied as I watched him walk out. </p><p>Shortly after he left my room I closed my book and got off my bed. I walked around the house for a few minutes until I finally found the balcony. It might seem obvious where a balcony would be but Orion's house was huge, not to mention there weren't many lights and it was night time so I couldn't really see where I was going. I walked up to the ledge, I saw Orion already standing there, he quickly turned around when he heard footsteps.</p><p>"Hey" </p><p>"Hi" I responded </p><p>"well, let's go" he exclaimed </p><p>"what, go where?" I asked, confused</p><p>"The roof," he said, as he pointed above.</p><p>I turned around and looked up, then back at Orion.</p><p>"um, how are we supposed to get up there? are there stairs or something?" I didn't see any stairs or any passages that could lead to the roof.</p><p>"magic, duh" He stated, as he grabbed my hand.</p><p>The next thing I knew I was on the roof, standing on the very edge; I stumbled a little, as it was one of the first times I had ever apparated, but I quickly regained my balance and took a step back, away from the edge. I turned to Orion who just seemed to have an amused look on his face, to which I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"so, show me" </p><p>"ok" He smiled "just a fair warning, it can be a little startling" </p><p>"Trust me, I'll be fine" I responded.</p><p>Honestly, I still didn't 100% believe him, I mean the son of a god? really?. I wondered how he was gonna pull this off, not even the strongest and most powerful wizards could control lightning. I watched as he took a few steps forward until he was standing on the edge of the roof. He raised his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. </p><p>A few moments passed by and he was still just standing there.</p><p>"uh, Orion-" I was cut off by a roaring crackle of thunder.</p><p>I watched in amazement as a glowing white streak cut through the black sky, small branches breaking off and hitting the ground. It was truly beautiful, the lighting and thunder.</p><p>I could feel the hairs on my arms start to stick up, I looked back at Orion who was grinning. I turned my head back to the lighting and watched intensely as a bolt of lightning was headed straight towards us, more specifically Orion.</p><p>"ORION!!!" I screamed as I tried shaking his shoulders, but he didn't move.</p><p>shit, why isn't he moving?</p><p>Just a few seconds later the ball of cracking energy reached us, but to my surprise, it stopped right in front of me. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped when I saw Orion holding the lighting. How is this even possible? I thought. Orion looked back at me and smirked in amusement at my shocked face. Who wouldn't be shocked, he was HOLDING LIGHTNING!!!! </p><p>Orion then swung his arm back and threw the lighting, almost as if it were a quaffle or something. The lighting flew in the sky until the clouds covered it, not a few seconds later crashing sounds erupted from the sky as the ball of lighting seemed to, explode? It looked just like a firework. I admired the bursting lights in awe for awhile until the glowing speckles burnt out.</p><p>"Pretty cool huh?" Orion mused</p><p>"PRETTY COOL??? THAT WAS AMAZING!!" I said loudly so he could hear me over the loud, but dying thunder</p><p>"Yea I guess it is" he laughed. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After we came back down from the roof Orion and I sat down in the living room.</p><p>"Sorry I asked about your dad earlier" I exclaimed, catching him a little off guard.</p><p>"It's fine" he quickly replied, still sounding a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"No, really it wasn't my place to question"</p><p>"Seriously it's fine" he reassured.</p><p>I smiled, before looking back down at my hands, I awkwardly fiddled with the hem of my sweater.</p><p>"He left" I snapped my head up, "My dad, he left" I nodded for him to continue.</p><p>Orion told me all about his dad, how he left Orion and his mother almost right after he was born and then his mother abandoned him. After both of his parents left his aunt took him in and she raised him like he were her own.</p><p>I felt for Orion, I couldn't relate of course, but I understood that growing up couldn't have been easy. Even though he said his aunt treated him well it still wasn't his parents. </p><p>"I'm really sorry you had to go through that Orion" I told him.</p><p>"Its okay, it was a while ago anyway." He gave me a reassuring smile </p><p>When I watched his face more closely I noticed a slight hesitation, as if he was pondering if he should say something or not. </p><p>"Can I ask you something, Athena?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I ask you something, Athena?"</p><p>"Yeah sure," I nodded. </p><p>"What really happened?"</p><p>I looked at him slightly confused.</p><p>"I mean with you leaving your school and everything, I mean it must have been something pretty big for you to just leave school-" he explained.</p><p>I could tell he noticed the shift in my facial expression because he immediately cut himself off.</p><p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business" he rambled on until I stopped him.</p><p>"Orion, it's fine, I suppose I should tell you, I mean I do kind of owe you."</p><p>I took a deep breath before looking back at him. I told him everything, about my father, Tom, Amycus. I basically told him my whole life story, but for some reason, I felt like I could trust him.</p><p>"So that's basically what happened" I concluded.</p><p>"Wow uh that's a lot," he said, a small amount of shock was still evident on his face.</p><p>"Ya, it is" I replied sheepishly.</p><p>"Wait, so what about Tom?"</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"Well, are you still-I don't know-still together?"</p><p>I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my mouth. Out of everything I had just told him, that was his only question?</p><p>"Well honestly I have no idea, I mean I didn't break up with him and obviously I still care about him-"</p><p>"Seriously?" He interrupted loudly.</p><p>"What?" I asked, slightly confused at his sudden outburst.</p><p>"You still love him?!"</p><p>"Of course I do, I'm not happy with what he did but-"</p><p>"Not happy with what he did? He murdered your father and tortured your ex-boyfriend!" He yelled, standing up from his chair.</p><p>"I know but-"</p><p>"But nothing, he's a horrible person Athena"</p><p>"What do you know about Tom? You've never even met him!" I retorted.</p><p>"Oh, so now you're defending him? The man who killed YOUR father!?"</p><p>What is his problem?</p><p>"I'm not defending him- I just- you know what? Why do you even care" I shot back, as I practically shoved myself out of my chair.</p><p>Before he could respond I started walking out of the library and back to my room, unfortunately, I heard his loud stomps trailing behind me. Once I got to my room I quickly grabbed all of my things and rushed past Orion who was just standing in the doorway.</p><p>I can't believe I was starting to trust him, what a complete asshole.</p><p>As I was walking to the gate I heard Orion shout</p><p>"So, you're just gonna leave?"</p><p>"Pretty much"</p><p>"You're just mad because I'm telling you the truth, that Tom is a horrible person"</p><p>"You don't know anything about him so why don't you do us both a favor and shut the fuck up" I cried.</p><p>"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT" his voice rang out throughout the front yard.</p><p>I swear I will murder him I thought</p><p>"SHUT UP ORION" I screamed.</p><p>I could feel my face start to heat up, and my hands were shaking in anger. But one thought wouldn't escape my mind Why did he care so much? We had only just met a few days ago. He had no right to judge Tom like that. However, a small part of me, deep down knew he was right. Tom wasn't a good person, he makes most of his decisions based on impulse and while I know he is intelligent he doesn't use it for good. He's killed and tortured, and he doesn't even feel remorse. I wanted so badly to hate him, but I just couldn't no matter what I could always find a way to see past all the bad and see a different version of him. One where he does care and he does things out of kindness or with good intentions, not revenge. A version of himself that he doesn't hide his emotions, and is happy, kind, and loving.</p><p>"NO, I WON'T SHUT UP BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD" Orion snapped me out of my thoughts.</p><p>"SHUT UP" I repeated, even louder.</p><p>I felt a few droplets of rain hit my face, I looked up and saw a small storm had started to appear. I held my bag over my head and walked closer to the gate.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just go ahead and run away from all of your problems"</p><p>And with that last remark, I snapped.</p><p>I quickly turned around, threw my bag onto the ground, and charged straight at him. I could feel small almost shocks on my hands and I could hear small crackles of lighting. I removed my gaze from Orion; who was just looking at me with wide eyes, to my hands. They were glowing white, and there were small bolts of thunder surrounding them. In just a few seconds I could feel them surrounding my entire body.</p><p>What is happening to me?</p><p>I felt a surge of power travel through me. I was engulfed in my own magic. The sky thundered loudly and the sharp sounds of lighting roared throughout the sky. </p><p>"What did you do me?" I looked at Orion, scared.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, this-" he raised his hand gesturing the sparks surrounding me and the storm above "-this, is all, you Athena"</p><p>I was too confused to even continue my rant for Orion to shut up.</p><p>"How? How am I doing this?"</p><p>"Well, that would be because you're my sister"</p><p>What?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, that would be because you're my sister"</p><p>WHAT? I stopped in my tracks.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" </p><p>"Well, you" he pointed to me "are my sister" He stated in an obvious tone</p><p>"You already said that idiot, I mean how is that even possible?"</p><p>"Well, your "dad" isn't really your dad, your REAL dad is, um- Zeus, which makes you my sister" He explained.</p><p>"Oh my god," I whispered under my breath.</p><p>How could this be possible, maybe he was just joking, I couldn't be his sister, but on the other hand that would explain my powers, and it would explain why every time I got really mad or sad lighting would always just happen to appear. How had I not seen this before, had I really been so clouded by my emotions to notice my surroundings?.</p><p>"Wait, Orion do we have the same mom?" I asked, genuinely curious, I mean if he is my brother then why didn't we grow up together.</p><p>He looked up from the ground slightly nervous, probably from the fact that not five seconds ago I wanted to rip his head off</p><p>"Yeah, we do" </p><p>"Then why didn't you, you know live with us?" </p><p>Maybe I shouldn't have asked that</p><p>"Well, after I was born Zeus just left me with our mom and I guess she was depressed or angry that he just left so she abandoned me and left me, and that's when my aunt took me in"</p><p>"Wow, Orion I'm so sorry" he nodded sadly in response.</p><p>"I can't believe I have a brother" I breathed</p><p>"Yup," Orion smiled, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>I felt awful for Orion; he grew up without his father, yes I did too, but I still had a substitute of sorts and my mother, not that she should even be given that title considering mothers are supposed to care about and love their children, something my mother didn't do. With all that I couldn't help the questions that infested my mind.</p><p>Why would Zeus just leave?</p><p>Where is he?</p><p>Is he even alive?</p><p>If he is alive, why hasn't he tried to reach out or at least try to find me, or Orion for that matter.</p><p>We were just standing there, in the middle of his front yard, until he suggested we go back inside.</p><p>Once we were back in the house, Orion blurted out "I'm sorry I said all of those things about you and, well Tom it's just well," He sighed "I was trying to get you to use your powers, I figured since when I used to get mad or really emotional and my powers would start to show then you would be the same"</p><p>"It's fine Orion, I would have done the same if I were in your position" I reassured.</p><p>I knew Orion was just saying all of those horrible things to get a reaction from me but I soon realize that there was some truth behind what he was saying, as much as I hated to admit it to myself. Truthfully Orion was spot on with Tom, I love him of course but there is no doubt he isn't a good person. As for me, he was right too, I was running away from my problems, maybe not the exact problems he said I was running from but still. I ran from Hogwarts, from Tom.</p><p>I needed to go back, not to prove anything to anyone but more so to myself. I have also realized that Tom didn't actually kill my father, not that it makes what he did more ok; he murdered someone and then lied to me about it. I wouldn't forgive him easily of course but I had to give him a chance. And with that my mind was made up, I would be returning to Hogwarts in the fall.</p><p>Not alone of course.</p><p>"Orion, how would you like to go to school with me?" He doubled over, laughing until he saw my serious face.</p><p>"You're serious?" He raised his eyebrows</p><p>"Yes I am"</p><p>"No, absolutely not" He replied coldly</p><p>"What? Why not?" I knew he probably wasn't the type to enjoy academics but he seemed completely appalled by even the thought.</p><p>"I hate school"</p><p>"Not surprising" I mumbled under my breath. Then I got an idea "Think of it as you repaying me"</p><p>He chuckled "Repay you? Please, enlighten me on why I owe you anything?"</p><p>"Well first of all you said some pretty mean things to me" I began</p><p>"Athena I told you I-"</p><p>I cut him off by pointing a finger at him </p><p>"I'm not done, you also lied to me," I noticed his expression saddened a little. I didn't say that to hurt his feelings in any way, I mean it wasn't really his fault. In his defense, he could just walk up to me in a pub and say </p><p>'Hi, I'm Orion and you're my sister, oh and by the way, our dad is Zeus' </p><p>I definitely wouldn't have believed him or I would have thought he is just some creepy and crazy kid. Plus I wasn't actually offended, I honestly didn't care at all but I needed him to agree,</p><p>"But, if you do this for me, all is forgiven" </p><p>"Ok, fine" He gave in after a few moments.</p><p>"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" I squealed as I ran up to him and threw my arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah you're welcome or whatever" He laughed slightly at my childishness.</p><p>With that, I quickly said goodnight before going up the stairs and into my room.</p><p>___________</p><p>ORION HENDRIX</p><p>I couldn't believe it, after all these years, there she was.</p><p>My sister</p><p>I was sitting in a pub, in a small town not too far from my house when I saw her. It had taken me years to find her, I was actually going to go to Hogwarts to see her but luck just happened to be on my side that day. </p><p>I need to meet her  I thought</p><p>I watched as she strolled through the pub looking stressed, she hastily ordered something and went to rest her head on the counter.</p><p>Now's my chance </p><p>"Rough day?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Only a few days had gone by since I met her, I knew had to get her to open up to me. I believed that if I got her to open up to me it would make her reaction calmer when I told her the truth, or when she found out the truth.</p><p>So much for calm, I thought</p><p>Athena and I were sitting in the living room, a comfortable silence surrounding us. I wondered what to say for a while and before I knew it, words were spilling out of my mouth. I barely even realized what I had said until she responded</p><p>"It's fine Orion, I would have done the same if I were in your position" she reassured.</p><p>I smiled slightly before turning my head back to the fireplace. I noticed her eyebrows scrunch up for a moment as if she were in deep thought before her eyes lit up slightly.</p><p>She turned from the fireplace to me and asked if I wanted to go to school with her. Of course, I responded with no, I hate school, ever since I was young. I remember my earlier days at Durmstrang, the older boys there would bully me, every single day. I was older, and stronger now, no doubt and I would be going to a different school but I didn't like the idea. </p><p>"Think of it as you repaying me" she stated</p><p>I chuckled "Repay you? Please, enlighten me on why I owe you anything?"</p><p>What could I possibly owe her?</p><p>"Well first of all you said some pretty mean things to me"</p><p>I should've expected that, of course, she wouldn't let that go easily.</p><p>maybe I was too harsh</p><p>Even though I didn't actually mean it, I might've actually hurt her feelings.</p><p>"Athena I told you I-" I started but she cut me off by pointing a finger at me, silencing me. </p><p>"I'm not done, you also lied to me," I felt my face fall a little, I truly didn't mean anything I had said to her. </p><p>I thought about it for a moment before giving in, Athena was my only family I wouldn't mess it up. I couldn't. Her face lit up with joy as thanked me over and over, her arms making their way around me pulling me into a very tight hug. A few seconds later she released me saying goodnight as she walked up the stairs. I hadn't even noticed it was already night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>I was in my dorm, pacing, as I ran my hands through my tangled hair. I had just told Abraxas to talk to her just a few minutes prior. I kept replaying Athena's words in my head, over and over</p><p>'Somewhere where you aren't'</p><p>She wouldn't just leave Hogwarts, right?</p><p>I was so deep in thought I barely noticed the door open. </p><p>"Tom-My Lord, it's Athena, she's gone. She's left Hogwarts" Abraxas said, clearly nervous not to mention out of breath. </p><p>"What?"I shouted</p><p>A sharp pain traveled from my knuckles through my forearm as my fist collided with the wall. </p><p>"Dammit" I hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>She was gone, I lost her, the only person in the world who didn't hate me. The only person I cared for, felt for, loved even. I knew it was impossible for me to feel love but somehow I knew I loved her, I didn't know how it was possible but I was sure. I'd never felt that way about anyone before, it was the feeling when I got when I would see her with other guys, the feeling I would get when she was angry with me, but it was also the same feeling I would get when I would hear her laugh, or see her smile. A firework inside me would go off every time we touched, hugged, kissed. I knew it was love, it had to be.</p><p>"She'll come back right?" </p><p>"How would I know? Do I look like I'm her fucking mind you twat" I spat, as I stormed to the bathroom to wash my raw fist.</p><p>"I'm sorry My Lord I-I just assumed-" Abraxas stuttered nervously.</p><p>"Well next time, don't. Now get the fuck out" he mumbled something incoherent before leaving.</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>Dear Journal,									April 9th, 1944</p><p>Two weeks, it's been two weeks since she left. I'm a mess. I stay in my room most days, only ever leaving for class and meals. I hate it, I hate having to put on a fake smile, while on the inside I feel like my world is crumbling down. I need her, she is my everything, I just didn't realize it until now. The first few days after Athena left I could tell that Violet and Abraxas were sad, but after just days they seemed fine. Almost as if they knew she would come back, they kept going on and on about how Athena would never just leave, forever at least. Where did she even go, I know she did not to her mother, there's no way, she didn't have any other family so where could she be?. I need to find her, get her back. </p><p>Dear Journal,									April 24th, 1944</p><p>It's been a few weeks since my last entry. I'm better now, or at least that's what I try to tell myself. I've looked for her in all my spare time, mostly on weekends. Abraxas and a few others of the Knights of Walpurgis have tried to figure out where she is but to my dismay, not even a sign of her. It seems no one can do things correctly around here. Maybe she was dead? Of course, I don't want her to be, but considering the increasing amount of attacks that have been occurring, it wouldn't completely shock me. However, I doubt any of Grindelwald's men would be able to take down a witch as powerful as Athena, at least I hope.</p><p>Dear Journal,									May 17th, 1944</p><p>O.W.L.S are coming up, not that I'm worried, I could slack off in class all I wanted and I would still do exceptionally. Hogwarts has been rather dull, not much going on. Gellert Grindelwald is still at large, as they say. Gellert Grindelwald, quite an interesting persona if you ask me, what motivates him? I wonder. Athena has yet to return, I'm significantly more worried than before, it's quite silly really for someone like me to be so stressed about a girl. In any other situation, if it was any other girl or person, I would just let it go, but I would be lying to myself if I said she was like any other girl. She was exceptionally talented and powerful, yet even when I would see her duel using incredibly dark and powerful magic, she still seemed as if she was holding back. Some of the Knights have told me she isn't worth it, that she isn't worth stressing over or spending so much of my time thinking about her. They are wrong. She is worth it because I love her.</p><p>Dear Journal,									July 28th, 1944</p><p>Schools over, no word from Athena, not that I expected anything, I've thought about sending a letter but you can't do that unless you know where the person is can you. I've decided to distract myself. I realized if she loved me, she would have come back by now, so her feelings were made quite clear. As for my distraction, I chose something quite interesting, Horcruxes. I've already made two, this diary and my ring, but I don't plan to stop anytime soon of course. I plan to have 7. I remember when I made my first Horcrux, from that mudblood, Myrtle Warren I think her name was. My second was a ring, my father's ring to be specific. It was a family heirloom that had been passed on from my ancestors down to my father, since he left my mother there was no way for me to inherit the ring. So I killed him. The days following the creation of each of my two Horcruxes my entire body was in pain and I remember feeling as if I would faint if I took one wrong step. Because of that, a few months ago I asked Professor Slughorn about the dark objects in the hope there would be a simpler way to create a Horcrux but as he said "splitting the soul is not something people should take lightly, you are 'messing' with mother nature, so there will be consequences". What a daft man, he couldn't even see that I had already made two.</p><p>Dear Journal,									September 1st 1944</p><p>Summer is over, and today marks the first day of my seventh year at Hogwarts, my last year. The summer was bleak and boring without Athena. She and I used to spend the majority of our summers together, she would usually invite me over to her house and I would stay for a while. We would hang out at the beach or sometimes go to town. I miss those days. As I stepped off the train earlier today, a part of me, expected, hoped that Athena would be there. Dinner went by as slow as it normally does, Dippet making his yearly speech about how we should always try our best academically and have fun. What a load of shit. Working hard and getting good grades won't help me, I want to be the greatest wizard in the world, I wanna be known around the world, feared around the world, and getting O's on my tests won't help me get there. Headmaster Dippet doesn't know of this, of course, I've fooled him into believing I want to become a DADA professor after I graduate. I do love Hogwarts of course, but I could never imagine working here, let alone teaching.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>(this is still Tom's POV btw)</p><p>I was sitting in the hall, eating dinner along with Abraxas and a few other seventh-year Slytherins, just a few moments later the entire hall was silent. I turned my head towards Dippet, who was now standing up, he cleared his throat before speaking</p><p>"Students please turn your attention here"</p><p>A slight curiosity washed over me, that day wasn't any holiday, and there wasn't anything coming up, I wondered what the old man could need to tell us in the middle of our meal.</p><p>"I have an announcement to make"</p><p>The clamoring of student's whispers slowly filled up the previously quiet room. </p><p>"SILENCE" His voice boomed, immediately causing the students talking to come to a sudden halt.</p><p>"We have a new student"</p><p>I wonder who this new student is and why they didn't just start at the beginning of the year.</p><p>"He is a transfer student from Durmstrang"</p><p>The whispers instantly resurfaced, mostly girls saying things along the lines of </p><p>'a boy? I wonder if he's cute' or 'maybe he'll like me'</p><p>I scoffed at their childishness, before turning back to the Headmaster. </p><p>"We also have another student, who is-"</p><p>He was cut off by the crash of the hall doors being slammed open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We also have another student, who is-"</p><p>He was cut off by the crash of the hall doors being slammed open, I was standing very close to the front of the room so I couldn't exactly tell who they were. I squinted my eyes slightly in an attempt to get a better look at the two students, one who was clearly a boy and the other, a girl. My eyes widened in shock as they stepped forward.</p><p>Athena.</p><p>My jaw dropped as I took in her appearance. Clearly, I wasn't the only one who noticed as the hall was quickly filled with whistles from a few Gryffindor boys. Her face looked the relatively same, however, I couldn't say the same about the rest of her.</p><p>She looked maybe a few inches taller, but it wasn't too noticeable. She was dressed head to toe in black, she was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged her body, which only accentuated her curves. Her dark skirt flowed slightly as she walked and the clicking sound of her heels echoed throughout the large room. My eyes quickly averted from her body to her hair. Her long black locks had streaks of white throughout, it looked beautiful. She looked beautiful,  stunning, like a goddess even. I snapped out of my daze when I noticed her hand, intertwined with another. I looked to the left of her and saw a boy, probably my age, maybe older, he was tall, with brown hair, and brown eyes.</p><p>I felt a pang of jealousy through my body as I watched her and that boy walk further into the hall, hand in hand.</p><p>"Woah, she looks so different," Violet whispered, "A good kind of different," Abraxas added smiling, completely oblivious to the glare I sent him.</p><p>They looked at her in awe but I was a little surprised as they didn't seem fazed at all at the fact that she was back. Had they known? If so, how did they find out?</p><p>"Please join me in welcoming Orion Hendrix" the Headmaster beamed, nodding towards the boy who stood next to Athena "As well as welcoming back Athena Rhodes"</p><p>She still hadn't even looked my way, I suppose she was too preoccupied with her new 'boy toy' at least that's what I heard Lily say as they were walking. The Headmaster spoke to them for a few moments before allowing the students to return to their meals. The hall was even louder now, with whispers about them both.</p><p>I noticed Athena pulling Orion towards our table.</p><p>He's a Slytherin? Of course, he is</p><p>Once she reached our table she started introducing everyone.</p><p>"Everyone this is Orion, Orion this is everyone"</p><p>Students smiled and shook his hand before sitting down.</p><p>"Orion is my b-I'm so glad you're back!" Violet chimed in, cutting Athena off.</p><p>Was she going to say, boyfriend?</p><p>I felt my jaw clench and my fists tighten</p><p>"Me too, so Orion, this is Violet" she nodded to Violet as she sat down "that's Abraxas" she motioned to the blonde sitting to my right "and that's Tom" she lowered her voice at the last part. I noticed his eyes widened slightly when he heard my name almost as if he recognized it.</p><p>"So Athena, how was your summer?" Abraxas asked, breaking the awkward silence</p><p>"It was pretty good, I had a lot of fun," she said as she smiled at Orion.</p><p>I swear I am going to kill him.</p><p>"And you guys? How have you all been?"</p><p>"Good," Violet said</p><p>"Pretty good, I went to Greece with my family in August" Abraxas added</p><p>Athena smiled, before turning to me</p><p>"fine" I answered coldly</p><p>I could tell she was a little taken aback by my tone but what did she expect, she left for almost 5 months, not a word from her, and all of a sudden she just came back. She quickly replaced the small frown on her face with a smile. She stood up, Orion following, said bye, and left the hall. By that time dinner was over and students had begun returning to their dorms.</p><p>I stood up, made my way into the hall, then the common room. Right as I walked in I saw Athena leaving one of the boy's dorms, presumably Orion's room. Before she could start up the stairs to her room I caught up with her. A small wince left her mouth as I pinned her against the wall.</p><p>"Where the hell were you?" I asked angrily. I was infuriated at that point.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smiled.</p><p>"Probably with Orion huh" My grip on her wrist tightened at the thought of Athena spending the summer with someone else.</p><p>Instead of answering, she just started laughing.</p><p>I grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look me in the eyes.</p><p>"Just answer the fucking question"</p><p>What was I doing? The girl I loved was finally back after months and I was being a complete dick to her.</p><p>"You're jealous" she smirked</p><p>"I'm not jealous you bi-"</p><p>My back instantly hit the wall, her elbow held up against my neck. I tried moving one of my arms but couldn't.</p><p>Merlin's beard she's strong</p><p>"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Tommy" she laughed darkly.</p><p>I didn't even get the chance to respond as she released me, and turned back to the stairs. I watched her walk a few steps before she stopped, just a few steps in front of the door</p><p>"Oh, and by the way Tommy, Orion's my brother," she said as opened the door and disappeared, leaving me shocked.</p><p>Her brother? I thought she was an only child.</p><p>I quickly walked to my dorm, shutting the door behind me.</p><p>"I need you to do something for me," I told Abraxas, who was sitting at his desk, writing.</p><p>"What do you need me to do?" He asked.</p><p>"I need you to do some...research" I paused as he glanced up from his paper "on Orion"</p><p>He chuckled a little, earning a confused look from me. "You're jealous"</p><p>"I'm not"</p><p>"Sure you aren't, Athena leaves for months, and when she finally comes back she returns with a guy. And you're saying you're not jealous?" He laughed</p><p>"I'm not jealous Abraxas, just do what I ask" I sighed.</p><p>"Ok, ok I will get on it" he replied in a more serious tone.</p><p>I walked to my desk and began my next journal entry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATHENA RHODES</p><p>"you ready?" Orion asked, I turned my head and smiled.</p><p>"As I'll ever be"</p><p>I reached for his hand and pushed open the large castle doors. </p><p>"Woah, she looks so different," a voice whispered, "A good kind of different," another added.</p><p>I smirked, instantly recognizing the two voices as my best friends, Violet and Abraxas. I heard a few whistles from the Gryffindor table, to which I rolled my eyes. </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever I was greeted by Hogwarts Headmaster. He welcomed Orion to Hogwarts, appointing me as his tour guide, then let everyone back to their meals.</p><p>I was excited for everyone to meet Orion, especially Tom. I knew he and I weren't on the best terms, but I still cared about and loved him, and he was still important to me. As for Violet and Abraxas, I knew they would get along with Orion, he was quite likable and he fit into the Slytherin character perfectly. </p><p>Over the summer I had stayed in contact with Violet and Abraxas through weekly letters. I had thought about writing to Tom but decided it would be best not to. Seeing as my two best friends had already heard about Orion I knew they would instantly get along, they didn't know he was my brother but I was sure they would react positively. The letters were also how they knew I would be coming back, I didn't want them to worry about me so I reassured them that I would in fact be returning. I told them both that they were allowed to tell Tom about my return but considering his reaction when he saw me, I concluded they chose not to, which was understandable.</p><p>I dragged Orion towards the Slytherin table and began the introductions.</p><p>"Everyone this is Orion, Orion this is everyone"</p><p>He was greeted with smiles and handshakes as we sat down.</p><p>"Orion is my b-I'm so glad you're back!" Violet blurted out, cutting me off.</p><p>I noticed Tom's jaw clench and his hands curl up into fists.</p><p>Did he think I was going to say, boyfriend?</p><p>I turned my attention away from Tom and back to the conversation. I introduced Orion to Violet, Abraxas, and Tom. I saw Orion's eyes widen just a little when I pointed to Tom but I hoped no one noticed. After a mildly awkward conversation about our summer agendas, I took Orion to the Slytherin common room and then his dorm. Orion was pretty lucky, it turned out there was an empty dorm so he wouldn't even have to get a roommate. I was quite jealous honestly, not that I didn't love Violet just having privacy is quite nice.</p><p>After getting Orion situated in his room I said goodnight and started walking back to my dorm, only to be stopped by a certain Slytherin boy.</p><p>"Where the hell were you?" He asked angrily</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled</p><p>"Probably with Orion huh" his hold on me tightened.</p><p>For some reason instead of responding, I just laughed</p><p>For a moment he looked at me like I was crazy before he roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Just answer the fucking question" He spat</p><p>"You're jealous" I concluded, not that there was anything for him to be jealous of.</p><p>"I'm not jealous you bi-"</p><p>I cut him off by sliding my wrists out of his grip, grabbing him, and forcefully shoving him against the wall in the same spot I was in, just moments before.</p><p>"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Tommy" I laughed.</p><p>I didn't give him the chance to respond as I let him go and quickly turned back to the stairs. I walked a few steps before I stopped and turned my head slightly.</p><p>"Oh, and by the way Tommy, Orion's my brother,"</p><p>With that I opened the door and walked into my room, leaving Tom standing there, shocked.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I woke up to the sound of my door being opened. I sprung out of my bed as fast as I could, but tripped on my blanket, landing me on the ground. I looked up to find the source of laughter I heard, it was Orion. My eyes widened and I quickly got to my feet.</p><p>"How the hell did you get in here?" I whisper shouted at my brother, I was unaware of the time and didn't want to disturb Violet or any nearby students.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he tilted his head to the side "I just walked in"</p><p>"Did you use a spell or something?" I asked, he nodded his head no.</p><p>Interesting I thought</p><p>I shoved him out of my dorm and told him to wait a few minutes as I got ready. It turned out we were already a few minutes late. I was a little annoyed that Violet didn't wake me up but I brushed it off.</p><p>I changed out of my pajamas and into my Slytherin robes. Hearing Orion's whines for me to 'hurry up' I ran to the bathroom and hastily put on some light makeup but I still made sure I looked presentable. I flipped my hair a few times and I was done. I grabbed my wand and bag then walked out of my room. </p><p>"So, which class are we off to lil sis?" Orion asked as he slung his arm around my shoulder.</p><p>I cringed slightly at the nickname he had just given me.</p><p>"First of all, you're not even that much older than me" I pointed a finger at him" second of all, did you not look at the timetable I gave you yesterday"</p><p>"What timetable?" He questioned.</p><p>I facepalmed, he was definitely not an academic, I could already tell.</p><p>I led him to our first class, DADA.</p><p>"Here we are, Defense Against the Dark Arts" I announced as I walked up to the door.</p><p>"Defense against it?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot they teach a little differently at Durmstrang, here we learn the defense against dark magic" His face visibly dropped.</p><p>"I know, it sucks" I sighed as I pulled him into the classroom.</p><p>"Ah! Ms.Rhodes and Mr.Hendrix, how nice of you two to join us" Professor Merrythought said sarcastically; gesturing to the fact we were late. Which earned some snickers from the class.</p><p>"I'm sorry Professor but Headmaster Dippet insisted that I show Orion around the castle first seeing as he's new" The lie rolled off my tongue like butter.</p><p>"I see, very well then. Please take a seat in your assigned seat, and as for you Mr.Hendrix you may take a seat next to Ms.Rhodes and her partner"</p><p>I sighed, I guess I hadn't remembered that Tom was my partner in that class. It seemed like it was a good idea then, but that was years ago. </p><p>I shrugged and led Orion to the back of the classroom. We reached the table and I pulled up a chair for Orion. I took a seat to the right of Tom and the left of Orion, leaving me to be in the middle. </p><p>"Morning Darling," Tom said, with a charming smile.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes and turned to Orion. "Since you went to Durmstrang I assume you are pretty well versed in the dark arts" He nodded "you're gonna have to make sure you don't use any, and I mean ANY dark magic because you could get in some serious trouble" I warned him and he nodded</p><p>"and if you do" he raised an eyebrow "use dark magic that is, just don't get caught"</p><p>He smiled knowingly before facing the front of the class once more.</p><p>It was almost the end of class, we were writing down some notes about dark artifacts when I felt something cold touch my leg. Not looking down I shrugged off the feeling until I felt it again, I looked down slightly and noticed Tom's hand on my thigh. The feeling of his cold rings on my skin sent shivers down my spine. For a few moments, I just left his hand there, as it wasn't really bothering me. He was playing with the hem of my skirt for a while until he started moving his hand up a little higher, I quickly smacked his hand away. He just smirked knowing the effect he had on me.</p><p>"Is everything alright Ms.Rhodes?" Merrythought asked, causing the entire class's attention to be on me, including Orion.</p><p>My cheeks flushed ever so slightly before I answered "Yes, of course" </p><p>I heard Tom snicker next to me as Merrythought turned back to her desk. </p><p>I leaned over to him, and grabbed him by the ear, making him wince "If you ever do that again Tom, I swear I will cut your hand off" </p><p>I saw he didn't seem fazed at all when I pulled back; only after noticing the closeness between our faces. I packed up my materials before swiftly throwing my bag over my shoulder and leaving the just finished class. </p><p>As I was walking back to the common room I felt a presence come up next to me. I sighed, instantly knowing who it was by the distinctive smell of their cologne. I just ignored him, not that he was even saying anything, just walking beside me silently. I kept walking until I felt a strong pair of hands pull me into a room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right as I was pulled into what I soon recognized to be a broom closet I immediately reached for the doorknob, but Tom grabbed my wrist before I got the chance.</p><p>"You're not leaving" I sighed, turning back to him "Not yet at least"</p><p>"What do you want Tom?" </p><p>"I want you" He answered bluntly </p><p>"I-um" I stuttered.</p><p>Get yourself together Athena I scolded myself</p><p>He stepped closer, if that was even possible, and brushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned in and whispered </p><p>"What do I have to do for you to forgive me" </p><p>It took me a few moments to compose myself, but once I calmed down I told him that I couldn't just trust him after he lied to me about something like that, I purposely left out the fact that he killed my 'father' seeing as it technically wasn't true anymore. </p><p>"I'll do anything," He pleaded.</p><p>It was weird seeing Tom like this, so... vulnerable. I'd almost never seen him like that around anyone, other than me of course.</p><p>"Anything?" I asked.</p><p>"Anything" He repeated</p><p>I thought about it for a moment before replying. I told him that if he wanted us to be 'friends' again he would have to first, be friendly towards Orion, which I knew he didn't want to do, even though he knew Orion was my brother I could tell he still didn't like him. Secondly, he had to promise to never lie to me again, and lastly, I asked him to put off his 'endeavors' until we graduated, which was in almost ten months. </p><p>I noticed a slight hesitation but he gave in. "For you, I'll do it" </p><p>I couldn't help the growing smile on my face. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his chest. I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer as he held me tightly.</p><p>"I missed you. Darling" He mumbled into my hair</p><p>"I missed you too Tommy"</p><p>We stayed there for a few minutes before I realized the time. I had Potions in just four minutes. I hastily grabbed my bag and ran out of the closet, not saying a word as I rushed to my class leaving Tom slightly confused.</p><p>Luckily I made it in time, class had just begun as I took a seat next to Violet.</p><p>"Where were you? I didn't see in the common room during the break" She asked quietly, not wanting the teacher to hear.</p><p>"Oh I was, I was talking to a friend" she nodded suspiciously "By the way, where were you this morning?" I asked, recalled earlier that morning when I hadn't seen her in.</p><p>Her cheeks reddened slightly and she looked away.</p><p>"I was just in the Library um-studying" she lied.</p><p>I could tell she was lying because Violet never studied in the Library, she preferred studying by the lake or in the common room.</p><p>"Uh-huh, sure" I smirked. I thought about where she could've been when an idea popped into my head.</p><p>Aha! I know, Violet is seeing someone.</p><p>The class went by quite pretty quickly and soon enough it was the end of the day. </p><p>I was sitting in the common room when and I heard an unfamiliar voice. I snapped my head up from the book I was reading and turned my attention towards the door, where I saw a Ravenclaw girl, who seemed to be conversing with a younger Slytherin. I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. I shooed away the 5th year who appeared to be giving her a hard time. </p><p>"What can I do for you?" I smiled as I leaned lazily in the doorway.</p><p>"Oh-I'm here for Violet" she smiled shyly.</p><p>Violet, Huh?</p><p>I nodded before turning my head back and calling for her "vi!" Violet quickly came down to the common room and to the door.</p><p>"Ah, Violet, you have a visitor," I said, moving away from the door so she could see the small Ravenclaw girl.</p><p>"Isabelle, you're here" Violet smiled nervously </p><p>I glanced between the two for a few moments before my suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>"Ahem, we should go now," Isabelle said quietly, Violet quickly agreed.</p><p>"Bye Vi, have fun on your date," I said, whispering the last part.</p><p>I had always known she wasn't completely into guys, I guess I was sort of just waiting for her to meet someone. It wasn't that she was unlikable,  just the fact it wasn't common for girls to like girls, or at least to be open about it, so I understood why she didn't say anything.</p><p>I turned back and took a seat on the couch, in front of the fireplace. I was just reading for a while until I felt a weight on the space next to me.</p><p>"Hey, Athena" I looked up to see Xavier.</p><p>"Hi, Xavier" I greeted him with a smile.</p><p>"So, what're you doing?" He asked we he peered over to get a glance at what I was reading.</p><p>"I'm just studying" I answered </p><p>"Studying? That sounds rather boring"</p><p>"It is boring" I sighed, closing my book</p><p>"Wanna go to a party?" He offered</p><p>"What, now?" </p><p>"Oh no, tomorrow night here in the common room" he grinned</p><p>I thought about it for a moment before accepting his offer. I realized the time and grabbed my book. I gave Xavier a smaller hug and goodbye as I walked to the great hall for dinner. I noticed Tom standing in the doorway as I passed by, he looked angry but didn't say anything as I neared him. </p><p>I was greeted by Abraxas as I entered the great hall. A few minutes into dinner we were joined by Violet, Tom, and a few other Slytherins</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That class was so boring" Orion groaned as we walked back to the common room from our last class of the day.</p><p>"Mhm" I agreed "by the way, there's a party tonight if you wanna come" his face visibly lit up at my words</p><p>"Finally! I was wondering when something interesting would happen, what time?"</p><p>"10 pm I think"</p><p>"Great, I'll see you there" he waved goodbye as he walked over to some of his new friends.</p><p>I was really happy for Orion, he seemed to fit in really well at Hogwarts, and he made friends pretty easily</p><p>I thought about what I would wear to the party, probably another black dress since I owned about a million of them. I ended up choosing a black slip dress with a lace hem.</p><p>I did some school work and hung out in my room until it was time to get ready for the party.</p><p>I touched up my lip gloss and mascara, then lightly curled my hair. I slipped on my dress and some simple black heels.</p><p>As I was getting up from my chair I heard a knock on my door.</p><p>"Come in"</p><p>Looking up from my shoes I saw Orion, he was wearing black pants, with a black dress shirt. I was a little surprised, I didn't think he was one to really dress up. He looked at me then started shaking his head.</p><p>"No, no, no" he nodded towards my dress "you're not wearing that"</p><p>"Watch me" I smiled devilishly as I walked out the door. I heard him sigh in defeat, then follow behind me.</p><p>Once we got to the party I was welcomed by a few fellow Slytherins and the strong scent of alcohol. </p><p>I looked around for Xavier, I heard my name being called from across the room. I turned to see Xavier waving me over. I pushed through the crowd of drunk teenagers and took a seat beside him on the couch.</p><p>"Looking good" he winked</p><p>"You clean up nicely" I flirted back.</p><p>All of a sudden he stood up and held a hand out to me.</p><p>"Care to dance?"</p><p>"Maybe later?" I shrugged, I wasn't really in the mood for dancing at the time. He nodded and went to the bar to get another drink.</p><p>I searched the room for Orion, I quickly found him, leaning against a wall making out with some 6th year.</p><p>Ew I quickly looked away and tried focusing my gaze on something else</p><p>As I stood up from the couch and walked towards the 'dance floor' I noticed someone in the corner of my eye. Tom. He was sitting in a red armchair, with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. His hair was slightly tousled and the top buttons on his shirt were undone.</p><p>He looks good</p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed his eyes met mine. I looked away and walked further to the center of the room.</p><p>Suddenly I was in the mood for dancing. Grabbing the hand of some Ravenclaw boy I pulled him with me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as my hips swayed to the beat of the music. We stayed like that for a few moments before he suddenly disappeared, I looked around for a second but when he was nowhere to be found I just continued to dance.</p><p>As my eyes closed, my body feeling the music, a pair of arms snake around my waist. I turned my head slightly and smiled as I continued dancing with him. I felt a sudden hot breath against my ear and it sent shivers down my body</p><p>"You should know better than to wear something like that Darling"</p><p>Turning my head and smiling flirtatiously I replied "what are you gonna do about it"</p><p>"I guess I'll have to punish you," he said in a low husky voice.</p><p>I never responded as I didn't have time because he pulled me away from the party and into his dorm.</p><p>His hand instinctively wrapped around my neck as I was slammed against his door.</p><p>"Maybe I want you to" I finally responded, and his grip tightened.</p><p>I looked up from his lips then to his eyes only to find his dark ones boring into mine.</p><p>Soon enough his lips were pressed against mine. He pulled away but quickly placed his lips onto my collarbone making my eyes roll back in pleasure.</p><p>"Merlin you're beautiful" he mumbled against my skin.</p><p>His grip on my neck released as his hands roamed my body. One of my hands ran through his hair, while the other pulled him closer. The cold metal of his rings made my skin tingle as he ran a hand along my thigh.</p><p>I tugged slightly at his shirt, signaling that I wanted it off.</p><p>"Needy are we?" He chuckled, I just rolled my eyes in response as I pulled the fabric off him.</p><p>Then he quite literally ripped off my dress, as he muttered "you won't be needing that"</p><p>"Geez, Tom you can't do anything like a normal person can you?" I mumbled as I glanced at my dress that was now sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Now where's the fun in that?" He smirked</p><p>His hands reach under me as he lifted me up and carried me to his bed, gently laying me down on it.</p><p>Tom quickly finished undressing and walked back to the bed. He brushed my hair out of my face and placed a few soft kisses on my lips. In just a matter of seconds, his soft kisses became more passionate and intense. I felt a hint of annoyance when he pulled away. He then cupped my face with his hand before whispering</p><p>"are you sure?" I nodded in response.</p><p>"I need words Darling"</p><p>"I'm sure," I said before pulling his face close to mine, connecting our lips once more.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The light sound of water running woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, then noticed I wasn't in my dorm. A felt a slight panic wash over me, but it quickly went away as I remember the events of the night before. I rested my head back down on the pillow when I heard the door open, I quickly turned around and felt relief when I noticed it was just Tom. It appeared as though he had just taken a shower, his hair was soaking wet and he had a white towel hanging around his waist. A bit of sunlight peeked through his curtains onto his toned chest, only accentuating his muscles. I didn't seem to notice how long I'd been looking because the next words to come out of his mouth were</p><p>"Take a picture darling, it will last longer" I covered my blushing cheeks with my hair as he walked over to his dresser, chuckling.</p><p>Once Tom finished dressing and started walking to the bed I realized that today was a school day. I ripped the blankets off me and ran to his bathroom.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I heard him ask, but I didn't respond as I was too busy washing my face and trying to flatten my chaotic hair.</p><p>"Getting ready, don't wanna be late" I mumbled as I paced around his room, looking for something to wear. I stopped when I heard him laugh, I turned around and raised a brow at him.</p><p>"It's Wednesday" he paused when it didn't seem to click "Classes don't start until one and" he pointed to the small clock on the wall "it's currently seven am"</p><p>I sighed, partly in relief I wasn't late but also in annoyance that I had gotten ready in a rush when classes weren't for another six hours. He smiled at my flustered state and walked over to me, enveloping me in a tight embrace.</p><p>"You can stay here until our first class if you want" he offered, to which I happily accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>As the time neared when classes would start Athena and I decided to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.</p><p>It was 10 am and we were sitting at the end of the table when we started to see some of our friends enter the hall. Athena was sitting to my left and there wasn't much space between us so it didn't surprise me really when the first question to come out of Abraxas's mouth as he sat down was</p><p>"So, are you two back together?" </p><p>"Yes," I answered, my eyes never leaving the plate of food in front of me.</p><p>At the time I truly didn't where we stood  </p><p>I suppose it's confirmed now.</p><p>Abraxas just nodded then went back to his meal. Just a few minutes later we were joined by Violet then Orion.</p><p>I couldn't help but notice Orion's cold glare that had been aimed towards me the entire sitting. Athena clearly saw it as well but chose to ignore it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Tom M'boy!" Slughorn greeted me as I entered the classroom. He was quite the loud individual</p><p>"Hello Professor Slughorn" I greeted the older man.</p><p>"Class, please turn to page 745" </p><p>I flipped through the old book before stopping at the appropriate page. As I scanned the page my body tensed and my brows furrowed in confusion. </p><p>"Sir, haven't we already learned about this?" I questioned </p><p>"Yes Tom, we have already learned about this, however, this year we will be brewing the potion and learning about the effects more in-depth" He replied</p><p>"Would one of you read this next section—" Just as he was finishing his sentence the door flew open.</p><p>"Ms. Rhodes!" he exclaimed, acknowledging the tardy girl who had just walked into the room.</p><p>"Sorry Professor Slughorn, I was showing Orion to his class" she quickly apologized then walked to my table and took the seat beside me.</p><p>She muttered a quick hello as she took out her textbook. </p><p>"As I was saying, we will have someone read this section out loud" He announced. Many hands shot up at the opportunity, not mine though. I hated this subject, I thought it was a complete waste of time to learn about such a thing.</p><p>"What page?" Athena whispered quietly</p><p>"745" I answered.</p><p>She flipped through the pages until she found it, when she did I noticed her mood drop and the smile she had on when she entered the class just seconds before, was now gone.</p><p>She started to fiddle with her quill, the tip lightly tapping the edge on her book. </p><p>"Mr.Potter, how about you read it?" Slughorn suggested to the student a few tables ahead of me.</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them..."</p><p>"...However, Amortentia is not always used in the best ways. For example, if a child is conceived under the effects of this love potion, that child will be unable to feel love..."</p><p>The entire class seemed quite bored at this point, I don't think anyone truly cared to learn any of this information but nevertheless, Fleamont carried on reading.</p><p>"...Unless"</p><p>The second those words left his mouth Athena's head lifted slightly from her book and her eyes met mine. </p><p>"...Uh- unless they come across a demigod. Because demigods possess magical powers created by gods, magic from the wizarding world doesn't affect them, so much so that they can reverse the effects of many powerful potions, even amortentia. Unfortunately, no wizard has ever come across one."</p><p>Her quill was aggressively tapping against her textbook now and it was clear she wanted to leave. Why though, I was unsure.</p><p>"Athena, would you please stop that" I snapped, causing her to flinch slightly.</p><p>"Oh, sorry" She immediately set down her quill and placed her hands in her lap.</p><p>"Now class, everyone will be brewing this potion so please go get your ingredients and start"</p><p>I stood up and grabbed the ingredients and we began brewing the potion. The entire rest of the class period I would constantly catch Athena glancing at the clock. She was so distracted I ended up doing all the work, not that I really minded much. </p><p>"Ah! Ms.Rhodes and Mr.Riddle, this potion is perfect!" Slughorn grinned </p><p>"Ten points to Slytherin"</p><p>"Thank you sir" I smiled.</p><p>Athena's seemed to be somewhere else, she wouldn't have even noticed the professor if I hadn't nudged her arm slightly. </p><p>"Oh- thank you," she said before packing up her things and quickly leaving the room before I even got the chance to say anything.</p><p>I swiftly followed out of the classroom and walked a few places behind her as she headed towards what I could only assume was the Slytherin common room.</p><p>Right as Athena was stepping through the entrance and into the room a familiar voice stopped her.</p><p>"Hey, Athena" </p><p>She sighed slightly but turned around with a charming smile.</p><p>"Fleamont, what can I do for you?"</p><p>He nervously fidgeted with the books in his arms before managing to reply.</p><p>"Well, I was um- wondering if maybe you—"</p><p>I didn't give him the chance to complete his sentence, as I walked up to them. My arm instinctively wrapping itself around Athenas waist.</p><p>"Darling" I greeted her before turning to him.</p><p>"Potter" I snarled</p><p>Watching him tense up was quite amusing, to be honest. </p><p>"Any specific reason you're talking to my girlfriend?" I asked coldly.</p><p>"I was just asking her about the uh- potions homework" he stuttered </p><p>"Oh really?" I taunted his obvious lie.</p><p>He just nodded his head.</p><p>"Why not ask one of your many friends? Mhm?" He shrugged his shoulders </p><p>"Get lost" I declared, watching in delight as he scurried away anxiously.</p><p>"Ahem" I turned my head back to Athena</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That was unnecessary Tom" she expressed </p><p>"He was clearly going to ask you out if I hadn't been there"</p><p>"You don't know that" she countered </p><p>"Trust me, darling, I do" I sighed at her ignorance</p><p>"Sure ok" she mumbled, stepping into the common room.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me why you acted the way you did earlier in class?" I said, taking a seat across from her in front of the fireplace. </p><p>She sighed</p><p>My question didn't come as a surprise to her.</p><p>"There is something I need to tell you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOM RIDDLE </p><p>"There is something I need to tell you"</p><p>She looked up from her hands to meet my gaze.</p><p>"Do you remember how you, well, killed my dad?" Her voice sounded hesitant </p><p>I looked at her, annoyed that she chose to bring that up  "I told you Athena I didn't know—"</p><p>"Shut up Tom I'm not going to yell at you" she snapped. </p><p>Clearly, she was not in a good mood</p><p>"Well, you didn't actually kill my dad"</p><p>I looked at her, my eyebrows raised in confusion "I didn't?"</p><p>"No, you didn't" she paused  looking back down, "I did find out who my real dad is though"</p><p>I gave her an encouraging look to continue</p><p>"His name is Zeus"</p><p>"Athena darling, as much as I'm delighted to hear I didn't kill your real father I don't get it, is there something special about that name or?" I trailed off, as I awaited an explanation </p><p>"I mean I guess I could always show you" she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"Show me what?" I was truly confused at this point.</p><p>A quiet sigh left her lips as she ran her hands through her long black locks. She abruptly stood up from her chair and walked over to me. Before I knew it, I was yanked up by my hand and dragged to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned, genuinely curious as to why we were there. </p><p>"Do you remember when we were younger, and I would tell you those muggle stories about gods and goddesses?" She asked, ignoring my previous comment. </p><p>"You mean those stupid muggle myths? Yes, I remember" I replied, recalling the muggle tales she used to ramble on about as a young child.</p><p>Something about gods and goddesses with powers and what not</p><p>"Well, they aren't myths" </p><p>"Sure they aren't" I mused</p><p>Ignoring my comment she walked to the center of the room then stopped. She closed her eyes and turned her back to me. Her arms raised slightly and suddenly small flickers of light flashed around her. </p><p>Just seconds later her body seemed to be engulfed by what I could only assume was lightning. Sparks flew around her in a sphere-like shape. Swiftly, she turned around, I was shocked to see her formerly brown eyes were now glowing white. My gaze shifted above me, to the ceiling that now looked like the night sky; a thundering night sky. The silent room was now booming with the loud crackles of thunder. </p><p>I watched in amazement as she lifted one arm up completely and...grabbed something? Squinting my eyes I soon identified the object in her hand as a bolt of lightning. </p><p>It was truly a beautiful sight; not just the white sparks that filled up the room. But seeing Athena like that she looked so...powerful. She never failed to amaze me.</p><p>The lighting had gone away now, leaving her standing there, her brown eyes staring back at mine. Breaking the eye contact I walked directly towards her, only stopping once I was centimeters away. I knew she expected some sort of reaction from me, so I gave her one. </p><p>I placed a hand on her cheek; caressing it gently with my thumb. While the other snaked around her wait, pulling her close. Before she could say anything I cut her off by brushing my lips against hers. Her soft lips melted into mine as she returned the kiss. </p><p>After a few moments I pulled back; reluctantly. </p><p>"You're amazing, you know that?" I whispered</p><p>"You're not mad?" she asked, the confusion evident in her tone</p><p>"You realize I'm a—" she started but only to be cut off by me.</p><p>"Demigod yes, I figured that much out" I interrupted </p><p>"You're really not mad at all?" She repeated</p><p>"If I was mad, would I do this?"</p><p>I pulled her in once more, pressing my lips onto hers. </p><p>This time she pulled away, but only to whisper "I love you Tom Riddle"</p><p>I loved her, with all of my being. </p><p>"I love you too Athena Rhodes" </p><p>Finally, I could say it, and mean it. Because for once I knew it was true.</p><p>————</p><p>"Athena?" I looked down slightly at the girl laying on my chest.</p><p>"Yes?" She responded softly, her eyes still closed.</p><p>I took her left hand into mine "I want you to have this" I removed my ring and slipped it on to her finger. </p><p>"Marriage Tom? Were a bit young for that don't you think?" She joked. </p><p>"But seriously. Are you sure?" She asked, her voice more serious that time.</p><p>"Of course I am" I lifted her hand up, lightly kissing it.</p><p>She opened her eyes slightly and gave me a smile.</p><p>"It was your father right?" She questioned as she intertwined our hands.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I replied </p><p>"Tom I know this ring is one of your Horcruxes" she explained. </p><p>And this is the when she yells at me  </p><p>"I'm not mad, I'm just curious, you killed your father to make this Horcrux, correct?"</p><p>"Yes it was my father" I answered, she hummed in response. </p><p>My thoughts slowly drifted to the future, what my life after Hogwarts would be. I knew I wanted to make seven Horcruxes in total, which left five to be created. I already knew the majority of the objects I would use as well, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, and Salazar Slytherins locket. For the last two, I would figure that out later. </p><p>I wondered if Athena would want to join me. There was no reason why not, she loved me, she never seemed to mind my interests in the dark arts and now with her godly powers, we would be invincible. </p><p>"When we graduate, what do you want to do?" I asked</p><p>"I'm not really sure, I know I want to travel, why?"</p><p>"Why don't you travel with me?" I offered </p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Well I was already planning on going to Albania"</p><p>"Ok, I'll go with you" she smiled</p><p>"Really? You're not even going to ask why—"</p><p>"Rowena Ravenclaws lost diadem, I can only assume" she stated</p><p>How is it she knows practically everything? </p><p>"How did you know? I haven't told anyone about that" I was curious to know how she seemed to already be informed about things before I even told her.</p><p>"I have my ways" she answered vaguely.</p><p>She sat up on the couch so she was directly facing me. She leaned in before there were just centimeters between us.</p><p>"I want you to join me," I told her, referring to the Knights.</p><p>"You do?" She looked surprised, I nodded my head.</p><p>"Ok if that's what you want" she accepted. </p><p>"It is trust me" </p><p>"Promise me something Athena" I paused as I thought of the right way to word it.</p><p>"Promise me you'll stay by my side" I started </p><p>Her lips curved into a soft smile "of course I will Tom"</p><p>"Forever" I finished </p><p>Her eyes widened ever so slightly "you mean—"</p><p>"Immortality" I confirmed.</p><p>I was already immortal due to my two horcruxes, Athena on the other hand even with her new found powers she was still vulnerable. </p><p>Once she was immortal too we would become the most powerful wizards alive, maybe ever. I would be known as the Dark Lord and her as my Dark Lady.  Together we would be Lord and Lady Voldemort, if she agreed, that is.</p><p>"I don't know Tom" her voice wavered. </p><p>"Why not? I mean you're so powerful now but with immortality you'd be invincible, together we'd be unstoppable"</p><p>She still didn't seem completely convinced, so I added "you'll be able to get revenge on those who've wronged you, like Amycus or...your mother" </p><p>She looked away, for a moment. She seemed to think about it for a moment before facing me again this time, a sly grin adorned her face. </p><p>"I'll do it"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATHENA RHODES</p><p>A few months had gone by since I had agreed to make a Horcrux and it was now December.</p><p>Tom and I were sitting in his dorm, we had left the great hall a few hours ago, where the yule ball had been announced.</p><p>My eyes slowly traveled off the pages of my book to Tom, who was sitting at his desk, writing something in that journal of his.</p><p>"You'll never learn anything from that book if you keep staring at me darling" I could see the corner of his mouth curve upward into a slight smirk, though his gaze never left the book in front of him.</p><p>"Whatever" I mumbled, returning to my book.</p><p>Just seconds later my boredom had returned, I shut the book; setting it on Tom's nightstand. I shifted my position in the bed to where I was laying on my stomach, using my arms to support my head as I shamelessly stared at the boy who sat just a few feet away.</p><p>How can someone look so perfect?</p><p>Not to mention he is sma—</p><p>I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of his low chuckle.</p><p>"You're not even trying to study" he laughed quietly</p><p>"It was boring Tom, plus I don't even need to study. My grades are just fine. If not exceptional" I smirked slightly at the last part.</p><p>"Well then Athena, what do you suggest we do?"</p><p>"We could go for a walk" I suggested</p><p>"At 10 pm? not likely" he countered</p><p>"Ugh ok, we could sneak into the kitchens" I offered</p><p>"What are we, Hufflepuffs?" He scoffed</p><p>"We could go to the library?" That was clearly a last resort.</p><p>"I thought you didn't want to study," he laughed again.</p><p>I huffed in annoyance at his captiousness. I stood up and walked to his door</p><p>"Since you're gonna be an indecisive ass I guess I'll just go," I said, making my voice sound as disappointed and sad as possible.</p><p>My hand reached for the doorknob, only to be stopped by a strong grip on my wrist.</p><p>"Fine, we'll do whatever you want" he gave in, making me grin.</p><p>"Whatever I want? Well in that case—"</p><p>In one swift motion, Tom had me pressed against the wall. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in. His lips brushed against my neck, then slowly trailed up to my jaw.</p><p>Finally, our lips collided. Softly at first, but quickly turned more passionate and rough as I let his tongue enter my mouth.</p><p>By the time I became aware of my hands, they had already slipped under his shirt, feeling his muscular torso. His hands roamed my body until stopping at my thighs, lifting me up against the wall slightly.</p><p>I began unbuttoning his shirt when the door flew open.</p><p>"Fucking hell" I cursed under my breath as I pushed Tom off of me and fixed my skirt.</p><p>"Merlin! Do you two have to have your tongues shoved down each other's throats every second of the day?"</p><p>"Fuck off Brax, oh and please learn to knock," I said as I walked over to Tom's nightstand and grabbed my book.</p><p>"This is my dorm too...so maybe you two can just have your snogging sessions somewhere else." Brax replied</p><p>"Imagine if I had gotten here later, I would have been scarred for life" he shuddered sarcastically</p><p>"Speaking of, why were you out so late?" Tom finally spoke.</p><p>"I was just in the uh—It's getting late, I'm gonna go now" I cut Abraxas off.</p><p>I knew he was probably with Ophelia but Tom didn't need to know that.</p><p>"I'll walk you back to your dorm" Tom suggested</p><p>As I walked out of his dorm I saw Abraxas mouth a small thank you, to which I smiled.</p><p>"Goodnight Tommy" I whispered; in case Violet was asleep</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the nickname he had previously asked me not to use but nevertheless kissed me goodnight.</p><p>—————</p><p>The next day I woke up a little earlier and decided to sit in the common room for a while.</p><p>It was around 10 am when I saw Orion walk out of his dorm. Once he noticed me sitting beside the fire he made his way towards me and sat down.</p><p>"Hey sis" he greeted me with a tired smile; he had clearly just woken up</p><p>"Hi Orion" I smiled back.</p><p>He and I talked for a while before he went off to go hang out with some of his friends.</p><p>As the minutes went by I became more and more bored. I decided I would go look for Tom. I went to his dorm first; he wasn't there. Then I check the Library and the Room of Requirement, not there either.</p><p>I was aimlessly strolling through the castle corridors when a fellow Slytherin came up to me and handed me a small envelope.</p><p>He ran off before I could ask him what it was, or who it was from but after just a second of examining the handwriting on the backside, I could already tell who it was from.</p><p>I carefully opened it and slipped out the folded piece of paper, it read</p><p>Darling,</p><p>Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12 pm sharp</p><p>And try to look decent;)</p><p>From, you know who&lt;3</p><p>I couldn't help the growing smile on my face as I read it.</p><p>So 12 pm, what time is it now?</p><p>I looked up at the clock and realized it was already 11:40</p><p>I quickly walked back to my dorm and started to get ready. I used a spell to lightly curl my hair, then I put some mascara and lip gloss on. Finally, I slipped on one of my many dresses, it wasn't too casual but not too fancy.</p><p>I finished putting my shoes on and glanced at my clock.</p><p>11:55, I better hurry</p><p>I rushed out the door and hurried through the surprisingly empty hallways.</p><p>As I started walking up the stairs of the tower I noticed a trail of black rose petals.</p><p>I smiled</p><p>He remembers my favorite flower</p><p>Finally, I reached the top of the tower, I slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open.</p><p>My jaw dropped as I took in my surroundings. The dark room was dimly lit by the many candles scattered around the room. The windows were covered with black fabric, creating a dark but cozy atmosphere. After taking in the beautifully decorated room I saw Tom. He wasn't facing me but as soon as he heard my footsteps he turned around.</p><p>He picked up a single black rose and walked up to me.</p><p>"You look lovely Athena," he said as he took a step towards</p><p>"Thank you" I smiled</p><p>"What's all of this for?" I asked, nodding to the decorations.</p><p>"Athena Rhodes, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?" He said as he handed me the rose.</p><p>"Yes, yes yes!" I happily accepted as I flung my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>His arms snaked around my waist as he held me tightly.</p><p>"Thank you for doing this Tom, I love it so much" I gushed.</p><p>"You deserve the best," he replied. </p><p>Pulling away from the hug he cupped my face with his hands and brought my face to his; enveloping me in a soft kiss</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HOGSMEADE</p><p>The soft door chime rang throughout the room as Violet and I stepped into the small dress shop.</p><p>"Hello ladies my name is Margeret, how can I help you two today?" An old lady sweetly greeted us, then led us further into the shop.</p><p>"Hi Margeret I'm Athena, this is Violet and we are looking for some dresses for an upcoming school dance" I answered politely</p><p>She nodded then quickly scurried off to the back muttering incoherent words about sizing and colors under her breath. As the lady was away Violet and I briefly scanned the aisles. Finally, after what seemed like hours the short woman came stumbling out of the back holding what seemed to be hundreds of dresses.</p><p>"Here are some options I think would complement you," she said as she handed Violet an abundance of options</p><p>"And for you," she turned to me with a grin, and I took the dresses from her.</p><p>We walked over to the dressing rooms and found a spot to set down the gowns.</p><p>"What do you think about this one?" Vi said, holding up a pink floor-length dress up to her body.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes slightly, examining each part of the dress, the slight cinch at the waist, the diamond-shaped neckline, and the gradient ruffles that cascaded down the skirt.</p><p>"I don't know maybe, try this one," I said, handing her a different dress.</p><p>She grabbed the dress and held it up then turned back to the mirror.</p><p>"Try it on" I encouraged</p><p>"Ok," she said then stepped into the stall</p><p>"So..." I started "Are you going with Isabelle?" I asked</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Violet; looking like a princess. Her dress was a stunning sage green tulle fabric that flowed graciously as she walked up to the mirror. The bodice was wrapped in a floral fabric, the same green as the skirt. It looked like it had been made just for her, this waist fit her perfectly and the color complimented her complexion beautifully.</p><p>"Wow" I breathed out; my jaw still dropped.</p><p>"You look amazing Vi" she smiled shyly at the ground before turning to face me</p><p>"I really like this dress" the corner of her lips curving up as she spoke.</p><p>"You have to get it"</p><p>"I think I will," she declared.</p><p>She started walking back to the dressing room when I heard her say "oh and to answer your question, yes Isabelle and I will be attending the Yule Ball together"</p><p>"When did you two meet?"</p><p>"We met in DADA; she's my partner"</p><p>"so? Tell me about her"</p><p>"Well her name is Isabelle, but you already knew that obviously. She is brilliant and kind, she loves to walk in the school garden at night, oh and she is really good at painting."</p><p>She continued as she walked back out of the dressing room "She has two younger sisters and one older brother, her favorite color is dark turquoise, she hates cinnamon and—" she suddenly stopped "sorry I'm rambling on aren't I?"</p><p>"Violet it's fine, plus it's nice to hear you talk about someone like that. And she seems like a very nice girl" I nodded approvingly at the last part.</p><p>She sighed; a happy sigh "I really like her"</p><p>"I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy Vi"</p><p>"Me too" her cheeks tinted ever so slightly</p><p>"So..." she trailed off, changing the subject</p><p>I raised my eyebrows in a notion for her to continue</p><p>"You and Tom"</p><p>"Me and Tom what?"</p><p>"I don't know Athena I mean you two are back together obviously" I nodded "How are things?"</p><p>"Good" I smiled as I thought back to the Astronomy Tower "Really good"</p><p>"That's good" She exhaled in relief</p><p>"It's just, when you left, I mean...I have never seen Tom like that. EVER. He was a complete wreck the first few months. He stayed in his dorm all day and only left to go to class and dinner. Then after a while, he was just irrationally angry all the time. He would snap at Abraxas and practically anyone he crossed paths with for the littlest things. I even heard he got detention for speaking back to one of the Professors" she explained when she saw my slightly confused expression.</p><p>"I had no idea" I instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over me.</p><p>I guess I had been too caught up in my own problems. I hadn't even thought about how it could've affected Tom.</p><p>'Oh my god, I'm a horrible girlfriend' Was the thought that replayed over and over in my head until Violet snapped me out of it.</p><p>"But you're back now and everything is good, so go try on your dresses"</p><p>—————</p><p>I groaned as I stomped back into the dressing room. What I felt was a hundred dresses later and still, none of them looked good.</p><p>"Ugh at this point I might as well not go" I sighed, hanging up the latest flop of a dress.</p><p>"Don't worry Athena we'll find one that's perfect for you" Vi reassured</p><p>"How are you two lovely ladies doing?" I walked out of the dressing room just as the lady had been walking in the near aisle.</p><p>"She can't seem to find one that really fits the...vision you could say...she has" Violet informed her</p><p>She nodded, before taking a few glances at me and then practically sprinting to the other side of the shop. Seconds later she came back, out of breath and holding a dress. Without a word, she shoved the dress into my arms and pushed me into one of the rooms.</p><p>I slipped on the dress and walked back out.</p><p>I held my hands up questioningly "so?"</p><p>They turned their attention to me. As the store owner looked at me I saw a sort of twinkle in her eye.</p><p>"Wow, this is the dress for you!" She beamed, I turned to Violet who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Really? You think this is the one?" I asked, still unsure, although I hadn't even seen what I looked like in the dress.</p><p>"Look in the mirror," Margaret said, pointing to the mirror behind me.</p><p>I turned around to face my reflection.</p><p>I stared in absolute awe at the gorgeous gown that currently rested on my body. It was a dark emerald color, it had a long tulle skirt and a plunging neckline. I had only had the dress on for a few minutes but I was already in love with it. It was simple and elegant but extra enough for my standards.</p><p> It was simple and elegant but extra enough for my standards.</p><p>"I love it," I told them.</p><p>Shortly after Vi and I paid for our dresses and said goodbye to Margeret. We picked up our boxes and walked out of the store and into the streets of Hogsmeade. After a little while of strolling through the village, we headed back to the castle. </p><p>The entire walk back from Hogsmeade I couldn't help but feel a little sad, despite the fact I was content with my dress, I couldn't get what Violet had said out of my mind.</p><p>It was around eleven at night. There I was, in my bed, wide awake, when I got an idea. I quietly got out of bed and tip-toed out of my dorm and into the common room. I slowly made my way to the stairs when a groggy voice startled me. </p><p>"Athena?"</p><p>I quickly spun around to see a half-asleep Abraxas, laying on the couch in front of the fire.</p><p>"Hey Brax" I replied nonchalantly </p><p>"What are you doing up—you know what nevermind, I'm too tired to care," He said, then immediately fell back asleep.</p><p>I turned back around and continued up the small staircase until I reached the door. I knocked softly a few times before the door swung open.</p><p>"What could you possibly need—" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed it was me.</p><p> "Darling, what are you doing here?" </p><p>It took me a few moments to snap back to reality as he was literally half-naked, well actually just shirtless but; same thing. </p><p>"I-um —oh did I wake you?" </p><p>"No, I was just...writing" he replied</p><p>"I'm sorry" I blurted out as I threw my arms around him, wrapping them around his torso.</p><p>He seemed a little taken aback at the sudden gesture but didn't hesitate to return the hug.</p><p>"Sorry for?" He questioned</p><p>"For leaving. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm a horrible person, and I wasn't thinking about how it would've hurt you and I-I just feel so horrible. I'm so sorry Tom" </p><p>For a moment he didn't respond, I almost thought he didn't hear me, or maybe he didn't forgive me.</p><p>"Athena darling" he whispered. He reached one of his hands to my cheek, lifting it until I was staring into his eyes. "that's in the past, all that matters now is that you're here." </p><p>"you're not mad? not even a little?" I asked</p><p>"I was. I was furious. But you're by my side now, and you will be forever, so no I'm not mad" he answered. </p><p>I completely understood why he was furious, I acted in a completely selfish way. To be honest I was still surprised he wasn't still angry with me. How could someone so cold and overall generally angry just forgive me like that?</p><p>Instead of responding I simply just held him tighter, which he reciprocated. Just being there, in his arms I felt so happy and safe. I felt so lucky to have someone like Tom, he understood me, and loved me, despite the many mistakes I've made. </p><p>I could just stay like this forever</p><p>"you can stay here tonight" he offered.</p><p>I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "thank you" </p><p>"I love you" Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Yule ball was only a few days away and Professor Dippet thought it fit that all students fourth year and above took a mandatory dance class; unfortunately including myself as well as my friends. I enjoyed dancing of course, like many girls do however I find dance classes to be rather boring, learning something I've known how to do since I was six.</p><p>"I can't believe we have to take a dance class" Orion sighed beside me as I led him to the ballroom.</p><p>"I know, it sucks" I agreed.</p><p>"It's not that bad, plus dancing is so fun" I turned my head towards the soft voice that came up beside me.</p><p>"Hi, Vi" I greeted Violet, inviting her to walk with us.</p><p>"It will be fun trust me" She beamed. Surprisingly she seemed quite excited about this.</p><p>"Yeah, fun" Orion replied sarcastically.</p><p>Finally, we reached the large room. I pointed to the left side of the room for Orion to go sit while Violet and I would go sit on the right. Just as Violet and I sat down when professor Merrythought entered the room grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Welcome students! To ballroom dancing 101" The professor happily announced, but only to be greeted with groans; mostly from the left side of the room.</p><p>Ignoring the uninterested students she walked over to the table in the corner of the room and began playing classical music. She then marched to the center of the room.</p><p>"I need two volunteers," She said, her eyes scanning the crowd of excited girls and boys slumped back in their chairs in hopes they wouldn't get chosen.</p><p>"Ms.Rhodes! How about you?" She proposed, but before I could even protest she had already grabbed my hand and I was standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>"And now for your partner", she tapped her chin while she scanned the group of boys.</p><p>Doing the same I scanned through the boys until my eyes met Tom's. He seemed to have an amused look on his face until he heard his name being called.</p><p>"Mr.Riddle! Please come up here" I bit my lip in an attempt to hold in my laugh.</p><p>If there is one thing I knew it was that Tom Marvolo Riddle absolutely despised dancing. The only time I had ever seen him willingly dance was last year's Yule Ball.</p><p>His eyes went wide but he swiftly stood up and made his way to us. For a moment we just stood there until Merrythought gave me a not so gentle push in Tom's direction. I stumbled a bit but quickly stabilized myself by grabbing onto his arms.</p><p>"I know you both know how to dance so please" she gestured to the class with her arms "show us how it's done"</p><p>Tom placed one arm at my waist, and the other held my hand while I rested my left arm on his shoulder and. Professor Merrythought enchanted the music to play a little louder and we started dancing. It wasn't difficult, considering Tom and I had danced before. We waltzed smoothly across the room, our eyes never leaving each other as we went. Eventually, the song began to slow, and Tom spun me around, stopping me by placing his hands on my back as he dipped me. Our faces were centimeters apart, and if we hadn't been surrounded by our classmates I would've kissed him right there.</p><p>Right after the song came to a stop the class erupted into cheers; to my surprise. Tom quickly pulled me back up and brought his hands back to his sides.</p><p>"Well done you two!" Merrythought clapped before turning back to face the class "Now everyone partner up!"</p><p>Soon, the room was filled with hundreds of dancing students; half of them awkwardly fumbling around and the other half, waltzing perfectly.</p><p>⸻⸻</p><p>"Come on Vi we don't wanna keep our dates waiting" I ushered Violet out of our dorm.</p><p>Violet had been fussing about her hair and makeup all night. After a few hours of constantly reassuring her, she looked great and that Isabelle would think the same I got her to realize she looked perfect and that nothing needed touching up.</p><p>Honestly Violet didn't need makeup, her skin was naturally flawless, not to mention her eyelashes were insanely long. She only ended up wearing some mascara, light blush, and lipstick. For her hair, I braided her hair into half-up half-down style.</p><p>As for me, I just applied some eyeshadow, mascara, and lipgloss. Then I decided to curl my hair slightly and leave it completely down like I did the year before.</p><p>We stepped out of the common room and into the hallway, we stopped when I saw a familiar Ravenclaw.</p><p>"Isabelle, wow you look— beautiful" Violet complimented shyly.</p><p>A small blush crept onto her face before she replied "thank you, you look lovely Violet"</p><p>I smiled at the awkward, but cute couple.</p><p>"Oh, Hello Athena" Isabelle turned to me.</p><p>"Hi, Isabelle" I greeted.</p><p>We briefly talked for a few moments before deciding it was time to go to the Great Hall. The three of us made our way to the top of the staircase before stopping.</p><p>I looked to my left at the two girls; who were clearly nervous.</p><p>"Don't be nervous, you two look amazing" I gave them an encouraging smile.</p><p>The couple nodded, as they linked arms then walked down. I followed shortly after them. My gaze fell on three figures standing at the bottom of the stairs; Abraxas, Orion, and Tom. They seemed to be in some sort of conversation before Tom noticed me. Their chat came to a halt as I approached them.</p><p>"Wow sis, you don't look as bad as you normally do" Orion joked.</p><p>"Thanks, Orion, you really know how to boost a girl's confidence" I responded sarcastically.</p><p>"Anytime" He smiled before wandering off.</p><p>"You look great Athena" Abraxas smiled.</p><p>He seemed happy but I couldn't help but notice he was alone. I thanked him before giving him a quick hug.</p><p>"Go be with her" I whispered, quietly so Tom wouldn't hear.</p><p>He nodded then walked into the ballroom.</p><p>"You look stunning" I turned to Tom.</p><p>"Thank you, Tom, you look quite handsome yourself"</p><p>Tom looked amazing, his raven curls were styled flawlessly so they fell just above his eyes, and he was wearing a black suit that fit his body perfectly.</p><p>He gave me a quick kiss before linking our arms and leading us into the elegantly decorated room. We were walking towards a table when Headmaster Dippet came up to us.</p><p>"Ah! Are you two ready?" He asked.</p><p>"for what?" Tom and I spoke in unison.</p><p>"For the first dance of the night of course! Professor Merrythought was going on about how well you two dance so you've been chosen" The old man grinned.</p><p>"Oh, um yes we are ready" I nodded, giving Tom a quick look.</p><p>"Great! Well, it starts" he glanced down at his watch "now!"</p><p>He walked up to the front of the room and began speaking. "Welcome students! As you know every year we start the Yule Ball off with a first dance; the students chosen by me and the other teachers. Will Athena Rhodes and Tom Riddle please do the honors."</p><p>Tom took my hand into his and led me onto the main dance floor. One of his hands went to my waist while the other held my hand. The music started and we began to dance.</p><p>We fell in step, letting the rhythm control our movements. As I let myself get lost in his eyes I felt our surroundings fade and just like that, we were the only ones in the room. Just him and I, alone.</p><p>Our bodies were moving perfectly in sync as we waltzed smoothly across the dance floor. I hadn't even noticed the song had ended until I was being dipped, and before I knew it Tom's lips were on mine. Slowly he pulled back, with a smile on his face, and students began to join in on the dance floor.</p><p>It was a little later, and Tom had gone to get us drinks. I was sitting at our table as I glanced around. I was a little surprised when I saw Orion dancing, with a girl, but not only that, it seemed to be the same girl he was with at the party. A smile spread across my face as I watched him, he seemed really happy.</p><p>My smile evaporated and I froze when I saw Amycus standing near some of the professors.</p><p>What the hell is he doing here?</p><p>Amycus had graduated last year so why he was here, had completely baffled me.</p><p>"Your drink," Tom announced as he handed me a cup of red juice.</p><p>"What's wrong darling?" He asked; immediately noticing my sour expression.</p><p>"Did you know he is here?" I nodded towards Amycus.</p><p>He turned around to look when his gaze fell on him his jaw clenched.</p><p>"No, I didn't," He remarked, setting his cup down on the table.</p><p>Suddenly I was being pulled up from my seat and onto the dance floor.</p><p>"What are you—"</p><p>"dancing, of course" he interrupted.</p><p>I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso. His arms draped around my body, as we swayed to the slow song. As much as I was enjoying dancing with Tom I still felt a little anxious, and clearly, he noticed.</p><p>"Relax darling, he can't hurt you. You're safe with me" Tom whispered softly, as he lifted my face with his hand.</p><p>A small smile spread across my face.</p><p>My eyes flickered slightly from his eyes to his lips before I leaned in, connecting the space between us. The kiss didn't last too long, but it was nice; comforting.</p><p>I laid my head back onto his chest and closed my eyes as we danced slowly, for the rest of the night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was still, other than the occasional sound of page-turning. It had been a few weeks since the Yule Ball and December was coming to an end. I was sitting in the Room of Requirement, reading a book and Tom sat across from me, doing the same. To be honest, I wasn't even really reading, just briefly scanning the pages and turning them every so often. Tom on the other hand was engrossed in his book, I didn't have to look to know it was about the Dark Arts, but I didn't mind. Considering I had previously taught him dark magic, it would seem hypocritical if I were to criticize him for wanting to learn more.</p><p>I heard a sudden thud, I looked up from my book at Tom. His book was shut, and he was laid back in his chair. He seemed to be in deep thought, he held his wand in his hand, carefully twirling it between his fingers. It was quite impressive really, how the thin piece of wood traveled through his hands so smoothly, the stick never leaving his hands.</p><p>"Athena?" He was now looking at me.</p><p>My eyes lingered on the page for a few moments before I diverted my gaze to my left, where Tom sat "yes?"</p><p>"I want you to meet the Knights"</p><p>I almost dropped the book on my face; as I was laying down. I shut my book, setting it aside before sitting up straight.</p><p>I gave him an inquiring look "are you sure?"</p><p>He thought about it for a moment but quickly answered "yes"</p><p>I nodded, I didn't mind the idea of meeting the Knights of Walpurgis. I already knew about them, there was one thing that made me slightly nervous, however. Abraxas, I knew he was part of Tom's little cult but I didn't like the thought of seeing him like that, and I didn't want him to see or think of me differently.</p><p>Despite my doubts, I smiled at him "Ok, I'll meet them".</p><p>He sighed in relief, almost as if he thought I would decline; not that he was really asking. When I asked, Tom informed me that I would meet them in a few days.</p><p>_________</p><p>I walked through the dim hallways and made my way to one of the many exits in the castle. Apparently, the Knights preferred to meet outside for whatever reason. It wasn't difficult to sneak out, considering I had been doing it for years. It also helped that most of the prefects respected or feared me too much to tell a professor.</p><p>I gripped my cloak a little tighter as the chilly wind blew onto my legs.</p><p>I should've worn pants, or brought a scarf, I thought</p><p>As I entered the Forbidden forest I looked at my surroundings, just to make sure no one followed me. Tom was very adamant that I make sure no one finds out about his meetings. Finally, I heard faint voices, I pushed through a few branches that were in the way. I saw a group of people; I didn't know who they were specifically, standing together. They were all wearing black cloaks, with hoods except for one. I immediately recognized him as Tom.</p><p>"Athena," Tom said, his voice coming out more sophisticated than usual.</p><p>The second the words left his mouth the cloaked figures moved to the side, creating a direct path from me to Tom. </p><p>"Mind telling me why we couldn't have done this, I don't know somewhere a little warmer, I'm freezing my ass off," I said quietly as I walked to him, taking a stand directly to his left.</p><p>Choosing not to respond, he turned to his followers before addressing the group "As you all know, you're here because I wanted you to meet someone, she—"</p><p>"She is right here" I mumbled quietly.</p><p>Ignoring my comment he continued "she is your leader just as much as I am, and I expect you to treat her with the same amount of respect you do for me, if not more." he paused, "Now, remove your hoods."</p><p>In unison, they pulled off their hoods, revealing their faces. My eyes immediately darted to a familiar blonde. Abraxas gave me a look, the same kind of look you give your mom or dad when you've done something to disappoint them. It was likely Abraxas had been forced to join Tom, seeing as he was his first and only real friend; other than me.</p><p>Slowly I studied the small crowd, searching for familiar faces. I only recognized a few others, Ralston Nott, Abel Dolohov, Corban Yaxley, and Charles Avery.</p><p>"For those of you who are not familiar with Athena, introduce yourselves," Tom demanded, and they quickly complied.</p><p>"Frederick Lestrange, but you can call me Fred." I guess Xavier has a brother. I shook the hand of the first boy in front of me. He was tall, not too much taller than me but towered over most of the other boys.</p><p>"Nathaniel Mulciber" The next boy walked up to me. He seemed more distant than the rest, only speaking to me as much as he had to, then quickly walking back to his prior spot.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Etienne Rosier, you can just call me Rosier if it's easier" He smiled as he shook my hand. Rosier was definitely the nicest out of the bunch. I wondered how someone who seemed so different from the rest had ended up here.</p><p>After meeting everyone I expected to just leave, but Tom had other plans.</p><p>"As you have all probably guessed, I didn't call this meeting simply for you to meet Athena" I raised my eyebrows at him.</p><p>He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, raising his arm, pointing his wand directly into the sky.</p><p>"Morsmordre" He whispered.</p><p>We all watched as a beam of green light shot up into the sky. The green 'smoke' moved in the sky for a moment before transforming into a skull. I watched in awe, as the skull's mouth opened, and a snake slithered out. Eventually, the skull disappeared, as well as the snake.</p><p>"Wow, it's beautiful Tom" He turned to me and grinned.</p><p>His smile quickly faded as he faced the Knights once more.</p><p>"That's our mark, one day it will be known, and feared by everyone" His lips curved into a smirk "Oh, and one more thing, everyone lift your left sleeve" Instantly they all had their arms out "I have created a mark, that each of you will get, it will be our way of communication. So who would like to get it first?"</p><p>For a moment, no one spoke, until Lestrange stepped forward.</p><p>"Lestrange!" Tom clapped his hands together "Your arm" Lestrange held his left arm out and Tom promptly took hold of it. He drew his wand out and pressed the point onto the boy's forearm and whispered something I couldn't quite hear. Suddenly a black skull and snake appeared on his arm; similar to the one that was previously in the sky. My eyes widened in horror as Lestrange's face contorted in pain, a sharp gasp leaving his mouth once Tom lifted his wand.</p><p>"Who's next?" Tom spoke tauntingly; practically daring them to step up.</p><p>I watched each boy solidify their loyalty to Tom and to the Knights. I felt slightly guilty as each of them got marked, their faces just barely hiding the pain. I had to turn away as Abraxas held his arm out, I just couldn't watch the boy I loved, inflict pain on my best friend.</p><p>Finally, it was done, then Tom turned to me. "Athena, your arm"</p><p>I couldn't say I didn't expect it. I lifted my sleeve and held my arm out and Tom brought the tip of his wand right above the skin on my forearm.</p><p>"stop!" My head snapped up and towards the voice.</p><p>Abraxas you fucking idiot</p><p>"What was that Malfoy?" Tom snarled.</p><p>"Athena you don't—"</p><p>"Abraxas, it's fine" I cut him off, not wanting to anger Tom further.</p><p>Abraxas gave me a worried look but stepped back.</p><p>Tom continued with the mark but before he could cast the spell I stopped him "wait, Tom" I blurted out, causing the boys around us to have puzzled looks as Tom stopped.</p><p>"What?" He snapped.</p><p>"Can you make it look different?" I asked softly.</p><p>He gave me a look of irritation but gave in with a sigh "what do you want it to look like?"</p><p>To say the boys were shocked was an understatement, if I had been anyone else Tom would be raging by now.</p><p>"A rose with a snake slithered around it" I explained.</p><p>"can't believe I'm doing this" he grumbled under his breath as he placed his wand on my arm.</p><p>He said the incantation and I immediately felt a burning sensation on my arm. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes but I held them in; Tom viewed crying as a weakness.</p><p>Even after he lifted his wand, my arm still burned, I hid the fact I was in pain by smiling at Tom; who was already smiling at me; not a happy smile, but a cynical one.</p><p>"Beautiful" he murmured as he examined his work, his fingers lightly grazing over my hand.</p><p>"Well, now that that's done. You are all dismissed. Leave" he declared.</p><p>They all walked back to the castle except for one.</p><p>Abraxas stood still, his angry expression present.</p><p>I nodded for him to leave, not wanting to deal with confrontation. I knew it would happen eventually but for now, I hoped Abraxas would stay quiet; for his sake, more than mine.</p><p>His angry expression turning sorrowful, he slowly walked back.</p><p>"It hurts, doesn't it?" I turned to Tom who was nodding towards my arm.</p><p>"No it's fine" I lied convincingly, though not enough to fool him.</p><p>"Don't lie, I know it does" he hovered his hand over my arm while whispering a pain relief spell.</p><p>I exhaled in relief, the stinging sensation was no longer there. I felt guilty that the boys had to deal with the pain, while I didn't, but I also knew if I healed them and Tom found out, he would be angry.</p><p>"Thank you" I glanced up at him.</p><p>He hummed in acknowledgment before taking my hand into his and walking us out of the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, it was the last day of December, also Tom's eighteenth birthday. Tom didn't like making a big deal about his birthday but that didn't mean we wouldn't do anything to celebrate it.</p><p>It was early in the morning when I woke up. I got dressed as fast as possible, choosing an emerald skirt and a black top. Quietly I tiptoed out of my dorm and out of the common room. I knew Tom wouldn't be in his dorm, something about Abraxas being a loud snorer.</p><p>I walked down the hallway until I was met with a wall. I waited impatiently for the door to appear and as soon as it did I quickly stepped into the room. I closed the door as softly as I could; so I could scare Tom. I noticed him sitting, his back facing the entrance, he was reading a book and seemed quite focused.</p><p>Now is my chance.</p><p>"Boo!" I shouted.</p><p>No reaction.</p><p>"Hello Athena," he said, as he continued reading.</p><p>I frowned "how did you not get scared?". He chuckled, "Oh, so that's what you were trying to do" I rolled my eyes as I pulled Tom's book out of his hands. tossing the book aside I took a seat on his lap, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"Happy birthday Tom" I smiled, then leaned in, kissing him softly.</p><p>Tom didn't hesitate to kiss back with full force. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around my waist as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Our lips roughly clashed against each other. His mouth parted slightly, allowing my tongue to slip inside. My hands tangled into his hair while Tom's hand caressed my cheek affectionately.</p><p>Slightly out of breath, I pulled away, much to Tom's disappointment.</p><p>I stood up and held my hand out, gesturing for him to hold it. For a moment he just sat there, doing nothing; as if he didn't know what to do.</p><p>I sighed "Come on tom, let's go have fun, it is your birthday after all".</p><p>He almost immediately gave in, as he placed his hand in mine. I dragged him up off the couch and to the exit.</p><p>———</p><p>The day had gone by quickly and it was already nighttime. I began to undo my tie as Tom and I walked back to the common room.</p><p>He stopped, eyeing me suspiciously "what are you doing?"</p><p>"Taking off my tie" I replied as I pulled the tie off completely</p><p>"I see that. Why?"</p><p>Without responding I wrapped the tie around Tom's head; a makeshift blindfold if you will.</p><p>"Do I even want to know why you're doing this?" He asked completely unfazed.</p><p>"You trust me right?" I asked while I pulled his hand to lead him towards the door.</p><p>"I don't know, have you given me any reason to?" He joked.</p><p>"Whatever, Tom watch your—"</p><p>"ow!" Tom shouted as he walked straight into the wall.</p><p>"step" I finished, laughing lightly.</p><p>"Not funny" he grumbled.</p><p>I opened the door and pulled Tom into the common room.</p><p>"This better not be some surprise party" I heard him mutter under his breath.</p><p>Orion had suggested we throw a party and invite students from the other houses but I knew Tom would definitely not enjoy that. I thought about maybe having a smaller party, just Abraxas, Violet, Orion, and a few others, but in the end, I decided against it.</p><p>I opened the door and guided Tom into the room.</p><p>"Ok we are here," I said as I walked behind him, untying the blindfold.</p><p>He looked around for a moment before looking back at me.</p><p>"Where are we?" He asked.</p><p>"Your dorm of course," I said with a smile.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"I enchanted it to look like the night sky..." His eyes lit up. "...since I know you like looking at the stars."</p><p>He took another look around the room before his eyes landed on me again "You remembered."</p><p>"Of course I did" I replied, as I thought back to that night.</p><p>-flashback to their 3rd year-</p><p>"Why are we here Tom?" I asked.</p><p>Instead of replying, he just laid on the ground then pat the spot next to him. Choosing not to question him, I walked over to him and sat down.</p><p>He nudged me with his arm and then pointed up. I followed his arm to see what he was pointing to.</p><p>"Woah, it's so pretty," I said in awe.</p><p>"This is why," he said, still looking up at the gleaming stars the lit up the sky.</p><p>For hours, he and I just laid there, staring at the sky, in silence.</p><p>"Hey, Tom?" I whispered.</p><p>"Yea?" He replied, turning his face towards me.</p><p>"Promise we'll be friends forever"</p><p>I stuck out my pinky finger.</p><p>"Promise"</p><p>-end of flashback-</p><p>I smiled at the memory.</p><p>"So, I know you told me not to get you anything..." he sighed, already knowing where I was going.</p><p>"...but you know me, I couldn't help myself." Tom gave me a pointed look.</p><p>"Plus I already bought them so might as well give them to you."</p><p>I used a quick accio spell to retrieve the two presents, then held the first one out to Tom.</p><p>We sat on his bed, which looked more like space due to the enchantment I had placed on the room previously.</p><p>I watched in excitement as he slowly and carefully unwrapped the first box. Inside was a small black velvet box. He glanced at me, then back to the box as he opened it.</p><p>"Wow," he took the ring out and slid it onto his finger.</p><p>I figured since he had given me his ring, I should give him one too. I also just loved the way the ring looked.</p><p>"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.</p><p>"It's beautiful, thank you," he answered, still admiring the silver snake that rested on his third finger.</p><p>He leaned in closer to me but stopped when I put my hand on his chest.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow "I have another gift for you" I smiled cheekily. I grabbed the second box from behind me and handed it to Tom.</p><p>He ripped open the wrapping paper, neatly folding it and setting it to the side.</p><p>Who folds their wrapping paper?</p><p>He unraveled the packing paper until he reached the gift. When he realized what it was his jaw dropped. He pulled the chain out and held the small locket up.</p><p>"How in merlin's name did you get Salazar Slytherin's locket?" He asked wide-eyed.</p><p>"I bought it" I shrugged casually.</p><p>"Wait how did you know I was even looking for this?" His voice turned more serious.</p><p>"Tom, I'm not stupid I know you're the Heir of Slytherin, and I know you want to make more Horcruxes, and even though I am not partaking in that—"</p><p>"Yet" he interjected.</p><p>I rolled my eyes "I would still do anything for you to achieve your dreams."</p><p>He stood up and walked over to his desk, quickly placing the locket in a box, before walking back to me.</p><p>"Thank you Athena" he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug while I laid my head on his chest.</p><p>I pulled away slightly to look up at Tom. "Happy Birthday Tom. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too darling."</p><p>He pulled me close and leaned down slightly. I moved my hand up and ran my thumb lightly across his cheek. His lips were centimeters away from mine when the door burst open and a group of boys, including Abraxas, stumbled in.</p><p>They quickly realized they had interrupted something, but instead of apologizing they just made weird howling noises; they were obviously intoxicated.</p><p>"Tom mate let's go" One of them slurred, only to be elbowed by a different boy. "Can't you see they were about to shag, let's leave them be." He attempted to whisper, but due to his tipsy state, it came out more like a shout.</p><p>Tom's jaw clenched "Malfoy, care to explain why you and this group of drunk boys are here?" He asked, clearly irritated.</p><p>Abraxas fixed his posture slightly before responding "They insisted we take you to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate your birthday."</p><p>Tom sighed, then turned to me "I'm sorry darling—" a few of the boys began to whistle, but quickly stopped when Tom glared at them. "I didn't know about this."</p><p>"Tom it's fine, it's your birthday go have fun" I assured him.</p><p>"Are you sure because—"</p><p>"Merlin's sake you love birds. Tom just bring the girl" One of them whined.</p><p>"It's fine really, go spend time with your friend's Tom."</p><p>"I want you to come with us," Tom said, I gave him a hesitant look. Spending the night with a group of irresponsible drunk teenage boys wasn't exactly how I had envisioned spending my night.</p><p>"Come on Athena it will be fun" Abraxas smiled drunkenly.</p><p>"For me?" Tom added.</p><p>I sighed "ok, let's go."</p><p>We made our way out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade. It was a good thing it was a weekend or I doubt Headmaster Dippet would have given us permission, I guess it also helped that Tom was one of his favorite students. Not to mention he knew Tom was responsible.</p><p>After a short walk through the village, we arrived. We all sat down at the bar and Abraxas ordered beers for everyone. Surprisingly, the bartender didn't ask for anyone's age, probably because he was too busy trying to flirt with me.</p><p>"What can I get you gorgeous?" The man behind the bar asked with a wink.</p><p>Tom protectively snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.</p><p>"We already ordered. thanks." He said coldly, as he sent the man a hard glare, making him run off to the back.</p><p>As soon as we got our drinks we all cheered.</p><p>"TO TOM HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" We shouted, not realizing the stares we were getting from the other customers.</p><p>———</p><p>An absurd amount of beers later, we got back to the castle.</p><p>"That was fun," I said as Tom and I stumbled into his room.</p><p>The rest of the boys were in the common room, passed out.</p><p>"See, I knew you'd have a good time" Tom smiled.</p><p>Suddenly feeling tired I ran toward his bed and threw myself onto it. I felt a slight dip in the bed beside me. Turning my head slightly I was met with one very intoxicated Tom Riddle.</p><p>"You're really pretty y'know" Tom blurted out, bringing one of his hands up to my face, twirling a strand of my hair with his finger.</p><p>.I just giggled, then laid on my back facing the ceiling.</p><p>"Woah, look" I pointed to the ceiling, which still looked like the sky.</p><p>He mumbled something incoherent before tugging me closer to him.</p><p>Eventually, we both fell asleep staring at the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOM RIDDLE</p><p>The soft crackle of the burning wood in the fireplace filled the quiet room. My wand was in my hand, as I twirled it around, being cautious not to drop it. I looked up slightly from the paper in front of me, my gaze falling on the Athena, who sat across from me reading a book.</p><p>I noticed how the light from the fire illuminated her features, making her skin glow. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, with her shiny black hair, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and rose-tinted lips.</p><p>The corner of her lips curved upwards as her eyes wandered down the page. I examined the book in her hands for a moment as I read the title on the cover.</p><p>Romeo and Juliet.</p><p>I'd always wondered why people would indulge themselves in books like that, it was just unrealistic romance. It never made sense to me, what was so great about the love between Romeo and Juliet, until I met my own Juliet. I wouldn't even want to imagine a world without her, which is why she needed to become immortal.</p><p>"Athena?"</p><p>"Mm?" She hummed in response.</p><p>"I've thought about it, and you will make your first Horcrux this month" she shut her book, setting to the side before folding her hands together on her lap.</p><p>"That didn't seem like a question Tom" she pointed out.</p><p>"That's because it wasn't" I stated bluntly.</p><p>She gave me an inquisitive look "And what if I don't want to?"</p><p>"Do you not want to?" I questioned.</p><p>She sighed "I never said that."</p><p>"Well, you certainly-"</p><p>"Oh, look at the time, I have to go" She walked hurriedly to the door, she reached for the handle to leave but not before I could stop her.</p><p>I grabbed her wrist, "why don't you want to make a Horcrux?"</p><p>"It's not that I don't want to make one it's just-"</p><p>I wondered why she didn't want to make a Horcrux anymore when just weeks ago she seemed fine with the idea.</p><p>"Just what? If you do this we can be together, forever" I released her wrist and brought my hand up to her cheek.</p><p>"Don't you want that?" I whispered.</p><p>She looked up from the ground, her beautiful dark eyes staring into mine. "Of course I want that, I love you, Tom."</p><p>"Then prove it. There's nothing stopping you from making one. Just yourself." I said quietly.</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"You'll do it?" she nodded her head.</p><p>"Good" I grinned. My hand drifted to the small of her back and pulled her closer. She reached her hand up to my face, and before I knew it my lips were on hers.</p><p>⸻</p><p>As I walked through the corridors of the school, I saw Athena, at the other end of the hallway. She hadn't noticed me, due to the fact the hallway was filled with students rushing to their next class. I watched as she began to walk around the corner, but stopped as she stumbled back. I was quickly filled with rage when I recognized the face of the boy who stood in front of her. As soon as she looked up at him she immediately walked off, completely ignoring the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>I followed Amycus as he headed down an empty hallway.</p><p>"Why are you here?" I said once I knew there was no one around.</p><p>He instantly spun around. I felt amused as his face paled, just at the mere sight of me.</p><p>"Let me say that again" I grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the wall.</p><p>"Why.are.you.here?"</p><p>His eyes widened in fear as he spoke "I-I'm here as a-an apprentice."</p><p>"Mhm really?" He nodded his head slightly.</p><p>"Tell me Amycus, do you remember what I told you?" I asked, his name dripping off my tongue like venom.</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"Speak. You pathetic excuse for a human" I snapped, causing him to flinch.</p><p>How pathetic.</p><p>"Y-yes I remember" he replied, his voice shaky.</p><p>"Good, good. Now, remember what I said about Athena?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"So tell me, why I saw you trying to talk to her?" I demanded.</p><p>"I was j-just apologizing f-for bumping into her" He answered.</p><p>"It's funny, I thought I remember telling you to never speak to her"</p><p>"unless you have a death wish" I added.</p><p>I laughed dryly at the terrified look on his face "So, I won't see you near her again, right?"</p><p>He just nodded in response.</p><p>I released him and took a step back, a wave of relief washed over his face. Oh, how I wished I could have just killed him right there.</p><p>A sharp crack echoed through the hall when my fist came in collided with his jaw.</p><p>"Didn't I say to use your fucking words?" I reminded, looking down at him.</p><p>"I-I won't go near her" he managed to croak out.</p><p>"You know Amycus, I would kill you" his face paled more if that was even possible.</p><p>"But why rob her of that pleasure."</p><p>Without taking a second glance at him, I turned around and walked to my next class</p><p>⸻</p><p>After classes were over I decided to go to my room. Once I reached my dorm I opened the door, revealing Athena, who was sitting on my bed.</p><p>"Tom!" she said, standing up from the bed and walking towards me.</p><p>"Darling, why are you here?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm ready to make my Horcrux" she paused.</p><p>"And I know exactly who I am going to use." she smiled maliciously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⚠TW: blood⚠</p><p>ATHENA RHODES</p><p>The forbidden forest was dead silent, other than the occasional twig snapping or leaf crunching. I followed Tom as he led me to his 'spot'. I wondered why we had to come to the forest to do it, I asked Tom but he told me that it was necessary. The forest was eerie, especially at this time of the night. It was dark, the only source of light being the pale moonlight. The view of Hogwarts became smaller and smaller as we walked deeper into the forest.</p><p>My thoughts slowly drifted away from the forest around me, to other things. I still didn't know what exactly was the process of splitting your soul, Tom had yet to tell me. I had read about it, of course, but from what I could tell, the book left out major pieces of the process.</p><p>I began to imagine what it would feel like. Would it hurt?</p><p>Of course, it will hurt.</p><p>I wonder what immortality will be like?</p><p>I recalled many wizards saying that to split the soul is to go against mother nature, therefore there will be consequences; some easily avoided, while others not so much.</p><p>After walking for a while Tom stopped and pulled his wand out. Pointing it to his arm, he whispered something I couldn't quite understand. When I asked him what he did he just told me to be patient. A few minutes later I heard the faint sound of grunting and leaves crunching. I turned around, Mulciber came into my line of vision. I squinted slightly then noticed he was holding someone who I quickly recognized to be Amycus.</p><p>"My lord" Mulciber greeted.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing him, you may leave now," Tom replied coldly.</p><p>After Mulciber left, Tom quickly grabbed Amycus by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him towards me, dropping him right before my feet. He removed the hood that covered his face, then stepped aside.</p><p>Amycus looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and begged.</p><p>He begged me to let him go.</p><p>"Please Athena, don't do this. I'm so sorry for everything done"</p><p>Ignoring his pleads I raised my wand and aimed it directly at his heart.</p><p>"This isn't you Athena. He is just trying to use your"</p><p>I scoffed at his pathetic attempt to change my mind.</p><p>I felt a presence directly behind me "Don't listen to him darling, you know I love you," Tom whispered into my ear.</p><p>I looked back at Amycus, who was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. His blonde hair was disheveled and his face had stains of dirt and what was likely to be blood. I felt an emotion I didn't recognize, seeing him like that, completely at my mercy, knowing the fate of his life rested in my hands. I liked the feeling.</p><p>"Think about everything he's done to you," Tom added.</p><p>Amycus deserved it, he was a horrible person who had done horrible things and would have done worse if someone hadn't stopped him. </p><p>My grip on my wand tightened slightly as I whispered the incantation.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra"</p><p>The green light hit him square in the chest, and he instantly fell to the ground.</p><p>It took me a moment, of staring at his lifeless body, for my brain to register what I had just done. I knew I should've felt remorse or regret. I had taken a life. But for some reason, I felt relief, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I believed killing him wasn't wrong, but an act of justice. Justice for the things he'd done. I had convinced myself it was ok, Tom had convinced me it was ok.</p><p>"I knew you could do it" I turned my head away from the ground, to Tom.</p><p>I turned to glance back at his body, but a strong hand held my face in place. "Don't feel remorse, there's no point. You know what he did. He deserved it" Tom assured me, I nodded in response.</p><p>Tom retreated his hand from my cheek, then stepped towards Amycus's corpse. He pulled out a knife and I watched as he slid the blade across Amycus' hand, letting the blood drip into a small bowl.</p><p>Once the bowl was halfway full he stood up, letting go of Amycus's wrist. He whispered a quick 'incendio' and his body burst into flames, then he turned to me.</p><p>"I need your hand," he said, his voice slightly demanding.</p><p>Without a second thought I stuck my hand out and he took hold of it. He kneeled on the ground, pulling me down as well, while he held my hand over the bowl.</p><p>"This might hurt a little," he warned, then looked at me for permission. I nodded for him to continue, and he did.</p><p>I winced as he dragged the edge of the knife across the palm of my hand. The silver dagger was soon stained crimson from my blood. I impatiently waited for the bowl to fill up. As soon as he released my wrist I used a quick spell to prevent the wound from bleeding out more. Tom stood up and held his hand over the bowl, muttering another spell I didn't recognize.</p><p>"Do you have your object?" I nodded, then reached behind my neck, unclasped my necklace, and handed it to him. </p><p>A flicker of emotion flashed on his face as he took the necklace in his hands, but he quickly masked it with a cold expression. I could tell he recognized it. Not that it was surprising considering he was the one who gave it to me. It was a present from him for my 16th birthday, I figured it would be a good choice because I never took it off. He cast a charm on the necklace before handing it back to me.</p><p>"sit on the ground" He instructed me.</p><p>I was a little confused as to why I had to be on the ground but I did it anyway. He handed me the bowl without another word. I looked at him with both my eyebrows raised. </p><p>"Am I supposed to drink this?" I asked, he nodded.</p><p>I wanted to protest but the look on his face convinced me otherwise. Hesitantly I brought the edge of the cup to my lips and I slowly drank the liquid. I could feel my face twist in disgust as I downed the red concoction. The metallic taste lingered in my throat even after I had finished drinking it.</p><p>"That was disgusting" I muttered, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. </p><p>Ignoring my comment, Tom told me to lie down. Once I was on my back he kneeled over me "Listen, this will hurt, much more than anything you have ever felt before." </p><p>"Even more than the cruciatus curse" He noted.</p><p>As he pointed his wand above us I heard him whisper 'muffliato' the silencing charm.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Oh, great" I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>"I'm just warning—"</p><p>"Just get it over with Tom" I snapped.</p><p>He nodded, then began the ritual.</p><p>A sharp pain shot through my heart, making me scream out in pain. I couldn't even comprehend the words coming out of his mouth as my mind was clouded by the agonizing pain I was in. Tiny knives were stabbing at every inch of my body, I felt as if I was being ripped to shreds. Cries and screams tore at my throat until I couldn't speak anymore.</p><p>My eyelids heavied and the world around me became black.</p><p>I knew there was no going back. After that night I would be alive forever. It didn't scare me though; never aging again. Because I wasn't alone.</p><p>⸻</p><p>As my eyes opened, the first thing I felt was pain. My entire body hurt. I slowly looked around at my surroundings, quickly recognizing it as Tom's dorm. I noticed Tom, sitting at his desk, his back facing me. I sat up slightly, and leaned against the headboard, pulling my aching knees toward my chest.</p><p>"Fucking hell" I muttered, as I ran my hands through my hair. I had a pounding headache.</p><p>"Athena, you're awake" Tom was now at my side. </p><p>"Mhm," I hummed in response.</p><p>The sun peeked through the curtains, reminding me that it was daytime. I wondered how long I was out for.</p><p>"What day is it?" I asked, my voice coming out more raspy than I expected it to.</p><p>To say I was shocked when he told me it was already Monday, would be an understatement. I had been out for two days.</p><p>"Crap, I have class—"</p><p>"Don't worry I told our professors you're sick, so they've excused you for a few days" He said, which calmed me a little.</p><p>"What about you?" I questioned, referring to the fact he wasn't in class.</p><p>"Well, I am on a break until—" He glanced down at his watch "until now actually, I have to go, sorry darling" He kissed my forehead before he stood up.</p><p>"Can't you stay here" I whined.</p><p>He stopped at the door, then turned to me "What type of example would I be setting for other students if I just skipped class." </p><p>"So you're just going to leave your girlfriend -who, might I add, is in a lot of pain" I argued.</p><p>"Guilt-tripping me won't work" He chuckled.</p><p>I groaned in annoyance as I shifted my position in his bed, my back facing the doorway. The door clicked, and I sighed, pulling the sheets over my face. Suddenly I felt an arm drape around my body. I smiled, not that he could even see it due to the blanket covering my face.</p><p>"I knew you'd stay" I lifted the bed sheet off my face and looked at Tom.</p><p>He rolled his eyes then responded, "just get some rest." </p><p>I felt a soft kiss on my cheek as I slowly drifted asleep, one thought on my mind.</p><p>I was immortal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of murmurs from confused students filled the great hall. Headmaster Dippet had called everyone for some sort of announcement, though his mood seemed sad, unlike most of his announcement assemblies.</p><p>I sat at the Slytherin table, Tom to my left, Violet to my right, Orion and Abraxas across from me. As we waited for Dippet to begin his speech students began whispering.</p><p>"I wonder why he called us here?" One boy asked.</p><p>"Maybe we are having another Ball!" A girl beamed hopefully.</p><p>Dippet walked up to the stand, clearing his throat before speaking "Students I have some rather unfortunate news, Professor Kettleburn's apprentice, Amycus Carrow has gone missing."</p><p>Gasps erupted from students.</p><p>I felt my blood run cold and my shoulders tense. I should've known he wouldn't disappear unnoticed. I fiddled with my rings, my leg obnoxiously tapping against the ground as I grew more and more anxious. I wondered what would happen if someone found out what I did. I could get sent to Azkaban, for life.</p><p>Suddenly a hand on my leg, forcing me to stay still. His touch seemed to calm me, but just a bit. I nervously twisted the ring on my finger, Tom's ring actually. I looked at Tom, who seemed completely calm, his face showed no emotion; as usual. His attention was still on Dippet, who was still speaking, though I was too spaced out to hear a single word.</p><p>I felt a soft tap on my leg, I looked up at Tom, who was leaning in closer to me. "Stop doing that, you're just bringing more attention to yourself and it makes you look guilty." He whispered, before kissing my cheek. I nodded slightly, then let go of my ring and tried to calm myself.</p><p>"Who is Amycus?" Orion asked.</p><p>"He used to go to Hogwarts, he graduated last year, he is Athena's—" I glared at Abraxas and he immediately stopped talking.</p><p>"Athena's what?" Orion looked at me, eyebrows raised. I sighed but didn't reply.</p><p>"He's her ex-boyfriend," Abraxas answered hesitantly and Orion just nodded awkwardly.</p><p>Under the table, I could see Tom's hand curled up in a fist. Keeping my gaze on the front of the Hall. I undid his fist and slid my hand into his, interlocking our fingers.</p><p>"If any of you have any information about Mr. Carrow's whereabouts please tell us. You may return to your dorms now." Professor Kettleburn said, dismissing us.</p><p>Abraxas and Tom walked out of the hall together, while I walked with Orion and Violet.</p><p>"So, Athena aren't you sad?" I turned my head to Orion, then to Violet, who just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Why would I be sad?" I questioned.</p><p>He gave me a weird look before responding "Well, I don't know your ex is missing, I just thought you'd be sad or something."</p><p>If only Orion knew.</p><p>"I mean of course I care" I lied, "but we didn't really end on good terms, he's, you know the guy I told you about, the one who cheated on me."</p><p>"Oh, alright" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. We reached the common room and Orion quickly made his way to his dorm, leaving just Violet and me.</p><p>As soon as we got to our dorm, I sat down at my desk. I began to think about what I would do if I got caught, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Violet clearing her throat.</p><p>I shifted in my seat, as I looked at her "what?"</p><p>She gave me a 'you know what' look before speaking, "Amycus? Just missing like that?" I shrugged my shoulders dismissively.</p><p>"You don't have anything to say about that?"</p><p>There's no way she knows what I did, right?</p><p>"I mean, I don't know Violet, but honestly I don't really care, he was a shitty person anyways," I replied.</p><p>She gasped, "Was? You don't think he's dead do you?"</p><p>"I really don't know Violet," I sighed, resting my head on the table.</p><p>"what if Tom did something to him?" she suggested.</p><p>My head snapped up, "what?"</p><p>She sighed, "well we all know Tom hated Amycus and I doubt he liked the idea of him being in the castle so..."</p><p>"are you accusing Tom of kidnapping or killing him?" </p><p>"I'm not accusing him of anything Athena. Just, I don't know. Has he said anything to about him?" She tilted her head as she looked at me for an answer.</p><p>"no he hasn't, plus I know Tom he would never go that far." I lied.</p><p>She nodded before standing up and walking to the door, stopping before she left. "I trust you"  She smiled. "Well, I'm meeting Belle soon, I'll see you later" I smile a little at her nickname for Isabelle, I heard footsteps, then the door shut. I hated the fact I had just lied to my best friend, but I had to. She would hate me if she found out, I was sure of it.</p><p>As I sat at my desk, I found myself bored. It was Saturday, and there was still a few hours before dinner. I walked out of my room, into the common room, and towards the boy's dormitories. As I stood in front of his door I thought about knocking but decided otherwise. I swung open the door and walked in.</p><p>I saw Abraxas at his desk, writing. "Tom's in the shower, he'll be out soon," he said, and I nodded, taking a seat on his bed.</p><p>We sat in silence until Abraxas decided to speak, pulling me out of my trance "so, it was you, right? Or was it Tom?"</p><p>"Huh?" I questioned.</p><p>"I'm not stupid I know Amycus isn't missing, so I'm asking you, who did it? You or Tom?" He deadpanned.</p><p>I could feel his eyes on me, I refused to meet them, as I kept my head down. I didn't want him to see me differently, I didn't want him to see me as a killer.</p><p>"It was me," I whispered.</p><p>His eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up by just nodding his head. "Can I ask you something" I looked up and nodded "why did you do it?"</p><p>"I- well, he cheated on me—"</p><p>"No offense Athena but that doesn't really justify murdering someone" He snapped harshly.</p><p>"You don't understand Brax," I said quietly, my gaze returning to the floor.</p><p>"Then please, enlighten me" His voice calmed a little.</p><p>"He- he tried to-" I could feel my eyes begin to water, my vision turning blurry.</p><p>"What? What did he do?" Abraxas asked, his voice concerned.</p><p>I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I spoke," he attacked me." I pulled my knees to my chest, resting my elbows on my legs as I looked at the ceiling; to stop the tears from flowing. As I took a glance at his face, I watched the realization hit him.</p><p>"What?" He shouted, abruptly standing up.</p><p>I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.</p><p>He sat next to me, "I'm sorry Athena, no one deserves that" his voice strained as he spoke.</p><p>I wiped my eyes with my sleeve in an attempt to cover any signs of tears. Just as Abraxas began to speak the bathroom door opened. I quickly stood up, creating a distance between Brax as Tom entered the room.</p><p>His eyes darted from Abraxas then to me, "Athena, what are you doing here?" Tom said, brushing his dripping curls out of his face, as he walked towards his drawer, pulling out a shirt.</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I turned to Abraxas who noted my insinuation, swiftly stepping out, and into the common room.</p><p>Tom took a seat at his desk, facing me, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at me expectantly, "Well, what is it you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>I wasn't entirely sure what I had wanted to say, just that I needed to know no one would find out.</p><p>"What if, what if someone finds out? I could get sent to Azkaban" I paused for a moment, only to take a breath. "You could get expelled, oh my god what am I going to do?" I continued to ramble on until a familiar pair of arms found their way to my shoulders.</p><p>"Darling," he said, as his hands cupped my face. "Stop worrying, no one will find out. I've already taken care of everything." His mouth curved upwards at the last sentence, almost as if he was proud.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked.</p><p>He inched closer until I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Dippet won't find out, or anyone for that matter, and you don't have to worry about the Ministry tracing your wand, I used a charm on it before you cast the spell. His body is gone and there is no trace. No one will suspect you, all you have to do I act the part. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I do," I nodded.</p><p>"Good. See, everything will be fine" he reassured, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few months went by quickly. The snow had melted, flowers bloomed and the weather was warmer. Graduation was just a few weeks away. I was sitting in my first class of the day, Herbology; my least favorite class. I didn’t dislike plants at all, if anything I thought plants and flowers were beautiful, I just hated that none of my friends were in my class. I usually sat in the back, with the few other Slytherins, but I was a few minutes late so I was forced to sit in the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked over to the table, and sat down, setting my bag on the ground. I began my notes when I noticed the girl beside me. I didn’t recognize her, even after I saw the green on her robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Athena” I smiled and stuck my hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at  me, a soft smile on her face, “Oh, hi I’m Belladonna, you can call me Bella though.” She had hazelnut hair and matching brown eyes. I wondered how I had never met her before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you like this class?” She asked as she pointed her quill towards the professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged, “Eh, it’s alright” she nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” she started, ignoring the instructions our professor had just given, “do you have a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, we just met like a second ago, you’re very straight forward I can see.” I laughed lightly, she just shrugged her shoulders, “But yes, I do have a boyfriend...do you?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Who is it?” She said, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might know him, his name is Tom” I smiled then continued with my notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, making me turn back to her, “wait, wait, wait Tom? As in Tom Riddle?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “yeah, that’s the one. So, you said you don’t have a boyfriend, but do you fancy anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light blush dusted the apples of her cheeks as she looked down, “maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? Come on, I promise I won’t tell anyone” I said, giving her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s Etienne Rosier” she answered hesitantly, her voice hushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know him, I’m best friends with his sister. Hey, I could set you two up” I suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know maybe—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Class is dismissed early! Have a good day” Kettleburn announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella and I quickly packed up our things and left the room. It turned out that we had our next class together so we decided to walk together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I thought he was with Parkinson” she blurted out as we took our seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” I raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I meant Tom, I thought they were dating, or something” she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed awkwardly, “Oh, that’s um...interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing my slight discomfort she grabbed my hand, with a smile, “but, you are way better than her and clearly I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our class went by relatively slowly, I enjoyed the subject, it was just that the professor was rather boring. We spent the majority of our class time just talking in the back of the class; not that Merrythought even noticed. Eventually, the class ended, I had a twenty-minute break before my next class, which I shared with Bella so we decided to hangout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were strolling through the hallway and Bella was ranting, ‘Lily is a backstabbing bitch’  is what she had told me, apparently Lily and Bella had been friends in 4th year, but had some sort of falling out in 5th year. Out of nowhere, she elbowed me, earning a confused look from me. She nodded her head forward, I looked to see the one and only Lily Parkinson making her way closer to us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me she isn’t coming over here” Bella muttered with her head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Athena hey!” Lily greeted me with a smile, then turned to Bella giving her a hard glare, “ugh, it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes discreetly I threw an arm around Bella, “Lily. need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to say hi to my bestie of course,” she said, a fake smile plastered on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent, it was amusing watching her try to suck up to me. After a few moments, the girl standing next to her whispered something in her ear and Lily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to go now bye” She began walking off but not before turning her head back to me, “oh, and tell Tom I said ‘hi’.” Before I could even reply she had already begun walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella scoffed in Lily’s direction “You think she knows you and Tom are together?” I turned to Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably,” I replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you going to do something about her? She’s obviously gonna go after him or something” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “Nah, there’s no point. She will never even be able to get Tom to look in her direction, trust me” I said, causing her to snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, I mean look at you, he’d be a fool to go for Lily,” she said, giving me a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, break is almost over, we should get going now.” She pulled me by my hand as she began running down the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we approached the room, we stopped running, and she dropped my hand. Right as Bella was entering through the doorway I saw her stumble back, and fall to the ground. I caught up to her, quickly pulling her up. I turned to the figure, ready to scold them until I recognized them.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup, Athena,” Orion said to me, then turned to Bella, “sorry ‘bout that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella muttered a quick ‘it’s fine’ in response, then continued into the classroom. I followed swiftly behind her, but not before turning to my brother, “gotta go, see ya later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down at the desk, taking the seat to the left of Bella. As I was checking the board for the ingredients I heard her clear her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?! And how did he know your name?!” She rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed at her eagerness, “who? You mean Orion?” Bella nodded aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gorgeous” she gushed, which only made me laugh more. “What about Rosier, huh?” I joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella crossed her arms and huffed mockingly, “I still like him of course, but I can appreciate other people y'know. So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ya he’s my brother” I answered, then looked back at the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOUR BROTHER?!” She shouted, then immediately apologized to the professor who was giving her a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup” I confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms.Black! Ms.Rhodes! Would you two please keep quiet, I am trying to teach here” Professor Binns scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Professor,” We said in unison before continuing our work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day I invited Bella to sit with me for dinner. The entire walk to the great hall I kept receiving weird, almost sad looks from people. Even Fleamont Potter came up to me and told me that he and I should get butterbeer together sometime soon. I looked to Bella who just shrugged. Ignoring the stares I led her to my spot at the  Slytherin table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Bella this is my—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart dropped as my gaze fell to my spot. There she was, Lily Parkinson, sitting on Tom’s lap, kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tom!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of not just Tom and Lily, but the rest of the great hall as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the call of his name, he pulled away from Lily and looked around until his eyes landed on me. I could only imagine how my face looked; a mixture of anger and frustration. They were both looking at me with calm expressions as if nothing was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom" I repeated, snapping a finger in his face, pulling him out of whatever trance he was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly, then stared at me for a moment, "what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could still feel the intense stare of the other students in the great hall on me. I glanced at Bella and waited expectantly for her to say something, she never did though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped. There had to be some sort of explanation, Tom loved me, he would never cheat on me. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed taken aback at my tone but kept a still face, "eating dinner with my girlfriend, isn't she lovely?" He said, twirling a strand of her hair while she giggled. I couldn't figure out why he was acting the way he was, almost like he didn't remember me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was incredibly uncomfortable, but what was I supposed to say to that? He seemed to believe that Lily Parkinson was his girlfriend for whatever reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the light sound of footsteps behind me, and a familiar voice brought my attention away from Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Athena what's up—" Orion stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it Orion had Tom by the collar, lifting him off the ground. I couldn't stop him from what he would do next, but part of me didn't even want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp snap resonated throughout the hall, Tom was now on the floor, Orion towering over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell" Tom shouted, as he held his now bloody nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's for cheat—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on here?" We all turned to see Headmaster Dippet, eyes trained on all four of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You four in my office. Now" he ordered. The students that had crowded around us scurried off and the four of us begrudgingly began walking to his office. I turned back to Bella, saying a silent bye before continuing with Orion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all sat in silence as we waited for Headmaster Dippet to, what I could only assume would be giving us detention. I was in between Tom and Orion, and Lily was sitting to Tom's right. Out of boredom I subconsciously began twisting my ring. I wondered why Tom was acting the way he was, not just kissing Lily, but even when I caught them he didn't seem to care, it was as if the only thing that mattered was Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat, to my surprise it was Dumbledore, not Headmaster Dippet. The first thing Dumbledore did was scold Orion for violence. I had stopped paying attention to his words and my mind drifted back to my precious thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would make Tom act—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A love potion!" I blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what was that Miss Rhodes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily used a love potion on Tom" I clarified, "How did I not see it before" I muttered to myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not!" Lily screeched; Tom and Orion stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore shushed her, before turning back to me, "Miss Rhodes that is a very serious accusation, I assume you have some sort of reasoning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly I explained how different Tom seemed which Dumbledore tested by asking Tom the following, 'what is the most important thing to you?' And he responded with 'My lovely girlfriend Lily of course'. I also remembered that I hadn't seen Tom all day, not even at breakfast, which would've meant that Lily had the chance to give him the potion without anyone seeing. That wasn't even all of it, we had been brewing Amortentia just the week before in potions class, which meant that she would have had a way to for her hands on a love potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor, she's lying!" Lily exclaimed, glaring daggers at me. "She's just jealous of me!" She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what would  Athena be jealous of exactly Miss Parkinson?" He challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Tom loves me and not her" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor, if I may?" I started, and Dumbledore nodded."Give Tom the antidote for love potions, if he acts differently it'll prove me right if he seems the same you can give me a week of detention for wrongfully accusing Lily" I suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his hand on his chin for a moment as he debated whether or not it was worth it. I sighed in relief when I saw him walk towards the cupboard and picked out a small vial. He walked over to where Tom sat and handed him the potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom took the vial and brought it to his lips, quickly downing the green liquid. I shifted my gaze to my left and Orion gave me a hopeful look. Lily, on the other hand, looked as anxious as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments after he had emptied the contents of the tiny glass bottle his eyes closed, and he slumped into his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor? Is that supposed to happen?" I asked worriedly, standing up from my seat, walking towards Tom who seemed to be unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded, "it's not uncommon for people to pass out after taking certain potions, he'll come to a minute but in the meantime..." his tone grew more serious, "Mr.Hendrix, you have not gone to this school for very long but I assume you know we do not tolerate violence of any kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orion nodded, "I do understand, I apologize for my...outburst, it won't happen again." His voice sounded sincere, for the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I hope that it doesn't, since this is the first time anything like this has happened before, I will let you off easy. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your upcoming graduation. You'll serve in two days of detention with Mr.Filch" He said, and Orion thanked him for being lenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Orion had stopped speaking I noticed Tom move. He slowly sat up, looking around at all of us. "Ah, Tom you're awake." Dumbledore smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the most important thing to you?" He inquired, cutting Tom off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom's brows furrowed, but he answered anyway, "my friends." He rubbed his forehead with his hands, and looked around, his eyes meeting mine for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mhm, and do you remember anything from the past twelve hours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yes, I remember everything I've done today, though I can't say why I did them," explained Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was right, Lily used a love potion on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore concluded that my 'accusation' was true. The office door swung open and Headmaster Dippet stepped into the room, "so, what was the reason for all of this?" Dumbledore was quick to explain the entire situation to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Dippet spoke again "Miss Parkinson I hope you know what you've done is wrong," Lily nodded, keeping her head down, "you have broken many school rules, some with the consequences of expulsion." Lily gasped, and I had to hold a hand over my mouth to stop myself from doing the same, I didn't think she would get expelled; and so close to graduation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"b-but sir—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"we will discuss this another time, with your parents present. For now, you will have detention every day until further notice," he decided. "I presume you four can make your way back to your dorms without causing another commotion? Good, you may leave now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up from my seat I went to Tom, who wore an unfamiliar expression. Without another word, he stood up and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked back to the common room alone, Orion had been asked to stay back, and Tom had already gone. Lily walked down the hallway, glancing at me every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before we stepped in I grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. I yanked her back, "Listen, Lily, I've tried being nice to you in the past but clearly that didn't take. It's clear you're obsessed with Tom, and I just need you to get this through that hollow head of yours, Tom will never love you, and the fact you had to use a love potion to get attention is sad and pathetic. I will say this once and once only, leave me and my friends alone or I will make your last weeks here a living hell." Her eyes widened, and she nodded shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her I walked past her and into the dormitories. I went to Tom's dorm and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" I asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Fine" he replied coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood near the window, looking out on the forest behind the castle. Taking a few steps closer to him I wrapped my arms around his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, "I'm sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you had to see that, with Lily," he said her name with a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault Tom," I assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chin rested on my head, his arms slung around me, "I lied to Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled back to look at him, "what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When he asked me what the most important thing is to me," Tom said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, then what is the most important thing to you?" I asked, setting my head back down on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You" he answered, his hand leaving my waist, and meeting my cheek making me look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the most important thing to me," his eyes flickered down for a second then back up. I brought my hand to his face, he leaned down, until there were only inches between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he said before pressing his lips onto mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of laughter and chattering filled the common room that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you believe we are graduating tomorrow" Bella smiled eagerly, "What are you all gonna do after graduation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abraxas wanted nothing more than to work at a normal, muggle job, his father however had different plans for him. It was known to almost everyone in the wizarding world the type of family the Malfoy's were, rich, purebloods who wanted to be as far as humanly possible from muggles, resulting in the majority of them working in the Ministry of Magic. I hoped that in the end, Abraxas would get to choose, rather than being forced to follow in his father's footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had already known Violet's plan, for as long as I'd known her the only thing she ever wanted to do was help people and she decided that becoming a Healer was the best way to do so. I had no doubt that she would follow through with her childhood dream, her parents certainly wouldn't be an issue, with her mother working as a shop owner, her father as an Auror, she was allowed to do what she wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you three?" Bella pointed to Tom, Orion, and me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, just whatever I feel like doing I guess" Orion answered and Bella nodded, then looked to Tom and me for our responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't plan on having a job really, maybe for a short amount of time but I knew it wasn't what I truly wanted to do in life, but I felt lucky, unlike Abraxas I had a say in what I wanted to do, maybe not under the best circumstances but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Tom, he had known his plan since the age of eleven; graduate top of the class, become the greatest wizard to exist. Though it wasn't the most elaborate plan it was something. Instead of the truth, I just told Bella I didn't know and that was enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting late and seeing as we are graduating tomorrow, we should probably go to bed now" Tom reminded us, we agreed and went our separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning of graduation had finally arrived, a day where students could reflect on their years at Hogwarts and say 'I made it'. Unlike most, I had never seen the big deal with graduating, for most at least it meant completing seven years of school and just to go work for someone else, they called it freedom, but it never seemed that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a rise from my bed I made my way to the bathroom. I scanned my reflection in the mirror for any flaws that needed fixing. Once I was finished with my makeup, I got dressed, the thick robes draped over my body, covering the black dress I wore underneath. Noticing the time, I walked to the door, but not before taking one last glance in the mirror; checking any possible last-minute changes. Due to my heels, I was a few inches taller, it wasn't too noticeable, just the way I liked it. My cheeks were tinted a faint pink, other than blush I only wore eyeliner, with a small wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready Vi?" I called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, ok let's go," she said, stepping out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her silky blond hair was styled into a half-up, half-down look. The slight shimmer on her eyelids accentuated her sky blue eyes-which was slightly hidden behind two pieces of loose hair-and her lips shined, appearing almost like glass in the sunlight that peaked through the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Violet and I entered the common room we were greeted by Bella and Orion. I figured Tom had gone ahead early, likely for his Head Boy duties. The four of us made our way to the Transfiguration Courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hardly recognizable, the whole yard was filled with rows and rows of chairs, leading up to the main platform that sat in the very front. Banners and streamers floated all around, and to the left of the seating area, there were tables, scattered with empty dishes and plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While waiting for Headmaster Dippet to begin the starting announcement we sat at one of the tables, and talked, "where are Tom and Abraxas?" Bella asked, finally noticing their absences. Looking up from the table a group of boys approached us, I nudged Bella pointing at them, "right there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes fell on the boy who stood in the center of the group, Tom. His dark raven curls were styled as they usually were, yet somehow looked better than ever. The dark robes he wore contrasted against his pale skin, which appeared almost iridescent as a result of the shining sun hitting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Black, Hendrix," Tom said to Bella and Orion in his typical courteous manner. Taking a stance beside me, his arm resting at my waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You look beautiful darling" he whispered. I gave him a smile, before greeting the others who were with him; Abraxas, Ralston, Abel, Corban, Charles, Frederick, Nathaniel, and Etienne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Bella a slight shove, I motioned for her to talk to Etienne. Hesitantly, she stood up and walked up to him. Violet had left the table to be with Isabelle, and Abraxas had snuck off to be with Ophelia, leaving me, Tom, and the rest of the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a few minutes later Headmaster Dippet ordered all seventh-year students to take their seats. As I sat down I noticed the families of students arriving, I felt a pang of sadness-seeing all of those happy couples coming to support their children-but I quickly brushed off the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the seating chart was determined by last name so Tom sat directly to my right. I wondered what time was thinking, did he wish his parents were still around to see their son graduate? In my mind, I already knew the answer, considering the hatred Tom harbored towards his mother-for using a love potion on his father-and his father-for being a muggle-so it was highly unlikely that he wished they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the ceremony began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome everyone to the Hogwarts Graduation for the class of 1945..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as each student's name was called up to the stage, smiling at their family somewhere in the audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it was my turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Athena Rhodes" Headmaster called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rose from my seat and walked through the aisle up to the stage to where Dippet and Dumbledore stood. I shook hands with both of them before they handed me my graduation certificate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations Athena, I expect great things from you." The Headmaster said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, thanking him, then proceeded off the stage. Then he called the next name, "Tom Riddle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stood up, gracefully making his way to the stage, his eyes stuck on mine the entire time. Just as Tom sat down they called the next person, who just so happened to be Etienne, quickly followed by Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the ceremony had come to an end, Dumbledore turned everyone's attention to the empty tables, with a quick flick of his wand food and drinks appeared, bottles of wine and platters of appetizers setting themselves in the perfect place on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bell, Violet, Abraxas, and the Knights went to sit with their families, leaving Tom, Orion, sitting together, just the three of us. The tension between the two was evident, considering the last encounter between the two resulted in Tom having a bloody nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Orion did not enjoy the company of Tom seeing as he almost immediately got up from his seat claiming he 'wanted to get a drink' but I think both Tom and him knew why he wanted to leave. It bothered me that they couldn't get along, maybe a little too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Tom and I finished our food, a band appeared where the stage used to be, and the ground beneath them had changed from grass to wooden planks. My eyes locked on a couple that stood near the center of the dance floor, I soon recognized them as Etienne and Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Tom stood up, holding his hand out for me to take, "care for a dance?" I looked up from the table, he had taken off his robe, leaving him in a fitted black suit. I hadn't noticed that I was staring until he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, yes I would like to dance," I took his hand as he led us to the dance floor. The band began playing a song, which I instantly recognized, it had been the song that Tom and I had danced to at the Yule Ball in my 6th year. Taking notice of the current song, Tom smiled, then whispered, "this could be our song."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed softly into his chest, "that's incredibly cheesy Tom," he just chuckled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our bodies swayed in synchronization to the music. My arms draped over his shoulders, my head resting on his chest, while his hands sat firmly on my waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the music stopped Tom and I walked back to our table, immediately greeted by Abraxas, and his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Athena, Tom, lovely to see you both," the couple said, smiling courteously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The feeling is mutual, it's been too long since we last spoke" I replied as Mrs.Malfoy gave me a hug and Mr.Malfoy shook Tom's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Malfoy's were like a second family to me, despite their need to control their son's life, they were pretty nice people, and it helped that they took a liking to me; probably because I too, was a pureblood Slytherin. Mrs.Malfoy had treated me like her own daughter, she would take me shopping, hang out with me, and do everyone my mother wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We talked, the five of us mostly about school and future careers until the subject of marriage came up. It wasn't an uncommon topic, especially within high-class families; more specifically pureblood. Most parents had their children married off to any of their choosing so that they could, as they say 'keep the bloodlines clean' though I hardly think marrying your cousin is clean, unfortunately, it was something that happened all too often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See Abraxas, you should marry a nice girl like Athena here," his father said, completely oblivious to the fact Tom and I were in a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practically choking on his champagne Abraxas quickly responded, "Dad, I already told you, Athena is just my friend," he paused then looked at me, sending me apologetic eyes. "And anyways she and Tom are dating" he added. I didn't disregard that he didn't bring up the fact he had a girlfriend, but I didn't mention it either, I knew they would disapprove, even though she was a nice girl, smart too, it didn't matter to them because she was muggle-born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how lovely" His mother beamed, while his father only scoffed, "please we all know relationships like that never last."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty much a fact that Abraxas's father disliked Tom, a lot, for the sole reason that he wasn't pureblood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Mr.Malfoy went on about how Abraxas and I should get married I could see Tom, growing more irritated by the second. The grip on his glass tightened, subtly, but not enough to go unnoticed by me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom, would you mind getting me a refill" I handed him my glass. I could tell he was about to snap, and I couldn't have Mr.Malfoy hate him even more. Thankfully, Tom took the hint and walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, with the help of Abraxas, I managed to stay the discussion away from marriage, and just in time too, Tom had just returned with my drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," I said as he handed me the crystal cup full of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's getting late, I think we better get going, we wouldn't want to be late to our plans," he said, which was clearly a lie, but I too was eager to end the conversation. Saying a quick goodbye to Abraxas and his parents Tom and I walked to a different table. I expected to stay at the gathering for a little longer but Tom insisted we leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short talk with Bella, then Violet, I told Tom I was ready to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he and I were on our way to the exit I bumped into Orion, only then did I realize I had forgotten to say bye to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you leaving?" He asked, and I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I think I'll head out soon as well, goodnight," he said, and started walking but not before I could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where will you be staying?" Since we had just graduated, staying at Hogwarts was no longer an option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My house" he answered in an obvious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, ok I'll see you soon. Bye, love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too lil sis." He gave me a small hug before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I had forgotten he had a house, unfortunately, the thought only reminded me that I would also have to go home to my mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tug on my wrist took me from my thoughts, I looked at Tom, my eyebrows raised."I have something to show you," he pulled me further through the hallway until we reached the outside of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom, what are we—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on," he warned, cutting me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparate"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stumbled slightly but caught on to Tom's arm to stabilize myself. I looked at our surroundings and my brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't see much, due to the lack of light, but I could make out a few things, such as a door and some furniture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, then back at me with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Home."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Home? You bought this place?" I asked, taking another look around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it..." he paused, causing me to turn to him,"...for us."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt as though my heart was melting, how was it that one single person could make me feel this way? Throwing my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck, I pulled him into a tight embrace. His hands slid past my waist, to the small of my back, our bodies becoming flush as he pulled me closer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," I whispered, my hold on him loosening as I pulled back to look at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb brushed over my cheek, moving down to my lips, "I love you too darling..."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up to meet his eyes, but his gaze was set somewhere else, he leaned in until our noses were touching.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...more than anything in the world."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips brushed against mine, softly at first. I felt my knees grow weaker by the second, though it hadn't been the first time I had kissed Tom, he somehow always managed to make me feel butterflies in my stomach. I let myself lean on to him, his arms holding me tight against his muscular torso.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled away, breathless, resting my forehead on his as I tried to slow my rapid heartbeat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how about a tour of the house?" I asked, still in shock that the house I was standing in was ours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that can be arranged," he said, a smile playing on his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I loved his smile, not the fake charming smile I had seen him use all too often during our time at school, but the one that only appeared once in a while. It wasn't hard to tell the difference, at least to me, all it took was one look at his eyes and I would know. I felt as though I could watch him smile forever, and I would never get tired of it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what room will you show me first?" I grabbed his hand, pulling him through the dark doorway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed my free hand, spinning me around. "The bedroom's quite nice," the corner of his mouth curved up into a slight smirk as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned the light on, the full view of the interior becoming visible, "You can show me that, later."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started up the staircase, Tom following quickly behind. Reaching for the first doorknob I saw, I pushed open the door. Flicking the switch on, I walked into the room, my gaze immediately fell on the huge bed in the center of the room, then to the beautiful paintings that scattered the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, this room is beautiful, " I gaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This," he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "is our room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat on the bed, patting the spot beside me; inviting him to sit next to me. I kicked off my shoes before swinging my legs onto the bed and laying on my back and Tom quickly did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the weight of his arms around me, I quickly fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning alone, I felt the bed next to me, but it was empty. Assuming he was just somewhere in the house, I got ready as I normally do. I had planned to see Violet that day, she said she wanted to speak with me about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I decided to wear an emerald skirt, with a black shirt that was slightly cropped. Grabbing my wand, I headed downstairs. As I walked to the door I heard faint voices in the dining room, one of them, I quickly recognized as Tom's voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was slightly surprised to say the least when I stepped into the room, because seated at the table was Tom, with the rest of the Knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tom" I said, loud enough for the boys the hear, and instantly go silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, telling the knights he would just be a moment, before going into the hallway with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting the Knights today?" I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did tell you, last night." He answered, "it's not a big deal anyway" he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, "I never said it was, I would just appreciate that you let me know in advance if you plan on inviting guests."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I did tell you already, you just don't remember." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously— you know what, I'm not doing this, I'm going out for the day I'll see you later tonight," I walked past him, and into the foyer, stopping just before the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where are you—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell Abraxas I said hi," I shouted, just loud enough for Abraxas to overhear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparate" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I landed just in front of the door to the Rosier Manor. I stared for a moment, just appreciating the beautiful mansion. It was huge, to say the least, there were huge arches in every entry along with massive columns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knocked on the door, and just seconds later it swung open. "Athena, come in." Violet smiled, then led me to the outdoor dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her house elves poured us some tea before Violet kindly dismissed her. We began to talk, not of anything really interesting, but for some reason, she kept bringing up her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately, one day I swore I saw some kind of mark on his left arm, but when I asked him what it was he told me I was seeing things," she ranted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn't realized until that moment that I forgot to cover my mark like I normally do. Subconsciously I ran my hands over my forearm, she noticed though, and asked me if I was alright, to which I answered yes of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder what's up with him," she paused, to look me in eye, "what do you think?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hated lying to her, and I bet Etienne did too. But I also knew I couldn't tell her about the Knights, she would hate me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he's just stressed about what he's going to do know that schools over, I'm not really sure though," I replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking another sip of her tea. I thought maybe she would talk about something else, but she kept going on and on about Etienne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you keep asking me about your brother? I feel like he is the only thing we've talked about since I got here," I blurted out, not wanting to spend another second lying to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, you tell me, Athena," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyebrows knit in confusion, "what are you talking about?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop lying to me, I know about Tom and his Knights. Etienne told me about it. I thought maybe you would tell me because, oh I don't know, you're my best friend? But no, I had to force it out my brother because you couldn't trust me. And you know at first I thought, maybe you were just protecting Tom, until I saw that fucking mark on your arm. You're one of them! How could you Athena?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all my years of knowing Violet she had never, and I mean never blown up at me or anything like this. I knew I'd hurt her, but I was protecting her, if she found out any more than she already knew, Tom would try to recruit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, Violet I shouldn't have lied to you," I said, my cheeks felt hot with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're sorry?, that doesn't make for this, god Athena I can't believe you would join him" she shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more I thought about it, I realized something. I would rather have her hate me, and be alive than be dead, because of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well what did you expect Violet? If you haven't noticed already I'm not the best person ok, you wanna know why I joined Tom because he doesn't judge me for who I am, he doesn't force me to act better than I am. I can't change what I've done, I can only apologize but clearly, you've already made your mind up about me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't force you to be someone you're not, Tom does." She screamed, her voice cracking mid-sentence. "I can't believe I'm friends with a murderer" she muttered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she does know about Amycus </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, "You know what if you hate me so much maybe I should just leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped in my direction, her blue eyes staring into mine, "fine. Just go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed my wand and started for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"but if you leave, you'll never see me again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hesitated slightly, I didn't want to lose her, but I saw no other option. I took one last look at Violet, before turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I reached the front door, I could feel my anger start to take over me, I glanced at the sky above me. A small storm had appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"shit"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to get out of here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparate" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TOM RIDDLE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before, you will all—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s announcement was cut short when the front door slammed open, then closed, the sharp snap resonating through the halls, easily reaching the dining room. It was immediately followed by a frustrated grumble which Tom instantly recognized as Athena’s voice. The loud disturbance not only caught the attention of Tom but the rest of the Knights as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of them had their head turned in curiosity, as the clicking of shoes approached them. Just as Athena stormed past the entryway of the room Tom turned around, catching a brief glance at her before she was out of sight. He almost instantly noticed her angry expression, it wasn’t hard to tell, for him at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom realized she was likely upset, which she just channeled into anger—similar to his own habits—and quickly dismissed the Knights without a second thought. Each of them apparated away at his orders, except for Abraxas; he lingered for a moment but eventually left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena stepped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Her back rested against it as she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Tom’s footsteps got louder and louder as he neared the bathroom. The wall shook slightly as Tom knocked aggressively. He could have just used magic, but he didn’t want to upset her more than she clearly already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Athena?” His voice came out more pleading than he intended, but he almost didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, all she could think about was Violet. Was she supposed to feel bad? Athena didn’t feel like she did anything wrong. While it was true she lied, it was for Violet’s own good, she couldn't have her getting caught up in everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took just seconds for Athena’s guilt to become irritation and resentment towards Violet. If she was a real friend, she wouldn’t have gotten mad, or she would have forgiven her. At the time Athena hadn’t meant what she said, but the more she thought about it the more she realized she had felt that way all along. Violet had done nothing but judge her, for things she had no right to criticize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet had grown up with two loving parents, who treated her well, not to mention Etienne who was the most caring brother you could ask for.  She was pureblood, so she was born into wealth. Luckily for her, Katryna and Geraint Rosier were unlike most other rich families, the only thing that mattered to them was their children's happiness. In school, Violet had always excelled with ease, and everyone loved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena of course was also a wealthy pureblood, but she wasn’t blessed with the same life. In no means was she jealous of the life Violet lived, it just annoyed her, that Violet would scold her for things that she herself would never understand. She’d never felt scared, going home for the holidays, never feared her own mother, never mourned the death of her father, never been traumatized by someone she thought she could trust. It made Athena realize that Violet had never, and would never really get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena didn’t need Violet if all she would do is hold her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Athena opened the door and walked right past Tom, completely ignoring the words that flowed out of his mouth. She walked to her closet and began taking things off the shelves, shoving them into a suitcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom stood in the same place he did before, as he watched her pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom felt a slight panic wash over him when she didn’t reply, she would never leave him, right? She promised him. </span>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise, I will never leave you ever again</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ her words played back in his head as he thought back to that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Athena.” He said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued around the room, her bag in hand as she spoke, “Mhm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grew angered by her response. She hadn’t even looked at him, “Care to tell me what you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena set down her bag, turned around, and walked up to Tom until she was just inches away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pack your bags,” she said, a smirk playing on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pack and I’ll tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand, a black suitcase appeared by his side, “packed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want that diadem don’t you?” She knew what Tom wanted—power, glory, to be undefeatable—and she wanted the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes enlarged slightly. It was true, he did still want Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, and even though Athena had previously agreed to accompany him to retrieve it, he didn’t actually think she would do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” She raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom snapped back to reality, “of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great then—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom wondered what the rush was, and why all of a sudden she wanted to go. He still didn’t even know why she was in a bad mood when she returned from whatever it was she had been doing. Just as she walked by him he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why now? What happened today when  you went out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was going to ask. Tom was not the easiest person to fool. With a sigh, she told him about her fight with Violet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was quite shocked to hear that Athena and Violet were no longer friends. Ever since he’d known her, the two had always been very close. A small part of him knew that the decision to get the diadem now was mostly on impulse, but he didn’t mind, he wanted power and she would be the one to help him get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess we are going to Albania.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you ready?" Tom asked, extending his arm out to Athena, and she nodded taking his hand into hers.</p><p>"Apparate."</p><p>The world around them twisted and turned for a moment, before settling. Athena looked in awe at her beautiful surroundings. It wasn't exactly what she had imagined, for some reason she thought there would be snow, most likely because of the many stories she'd heard, of the mountains of white.</p><p>Tom and Athena stood, their arms still linked, in the center of a trail that was lined with trees. Surrounded by green, it was almost impossible to see the sky.</p><p>"I assume you made some sort of plan? If I remember correctly, you were the one who originally wanted to come here." Athena said, releasing Tom's hand, as she began to walk around.</p><p>His silence was the only answer she needed. She clicked her tongue, "that's what I thought."</p><p>Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he said, "well, you didn't give me any time."</p><p>She nodded, "that's true. It's a good thing you have me then." Tom raised a brow at her and she continued, "Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, envied the attention her mother received. So she stole her mother's diadem, in hope of using its power to make herself wiser, then she fled Hogwarts."</p><p>The two began to walk, as Athena carried on. "Her mother fell ill and in spite of Helena's betrayal, wanted to see her daughter one last time. Rowena sent the Bloody Baron, a man who once loved Helena, to find her. When he caught up with her in a forest, she hid the diadem in a hollow tree. Upon her refusal to return with him, the Baron stabbed her, he was so horrified by what he had just done, the Baron then stabbed himself as well," she concluded with a clap of her hands.</p><p>She never failed to amaze Tom with her intelligence. "Sometimes I wonder why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw." He muttered.</p><p>"Well, come on, we have a diadem to find." She pulled Tom by the arm as they began through the forest.</p><p>While Athena did know vaguely what she was looking for—a hollow tree—she wasn't exactly sure how she actually take the diadem once she found it. She'd heard of the rumors, Helena placed a curse on the diadem before she died, only a true and worthy witch or wizard would be able to retrieve it successfully.</p><p>Hours passed by, and yet, no sign of the tree or the diadem. Tom and Athena had split up, not enough that they wouldn't hear eachother, but just so they would be able to cover more ground. Tom stepped over the roots of trees that stuck out of the ground, as he continued on.</p><p>Tom began to wonder, why would Helena make it so easy to get. Shouldn't something as important as Rowena Ravenclaws diadem have some sort of protection? Maybe there would be some sort of evaluation, much like the sword of Godric Gryffindor. But what would be the consequences if either of them failed?</p><p>His eyes scanned each tree he passed by, in search of the right one. Tom's eyes caught on a glimmer, in the distance. It couldn't be, had he finally found it.</p><p>The tree's core was glowing, the bright light contrasting with the dark forest. He reached his hand forward, and to his surprise, his arms went through the wood. Tom couldn't see through the tree, just feel. He felt around until his fingers came in contact with cold metal.</p><p>The diadem.</p><p>He finally had it in his grasp.</p><p>Just as he pulled the diadem from the tree, a voice emerged from behind him.</p><p>"Well done. You've found my mother's diadem." Tom turned around and was met with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to say, was she really even there? Turning on his heel, he began to walk away until she spoke again.</p><p>"Though it will cost you, as all things have consequences. Especially when those things are...immoral," she said, referring to Tom's wish to make a Horcrux out of the silver and blue crown.</p><p>"What do you mean cost?" He pressed. His hold on the diadem tightened when Helena simply shrugged, he was getting irritated. Why couldn't she just tell him?</p><p>As if his thoughts had been heard, he was given his answer. "Tom!" A scream cut through the air, and he felt his heart drop. Tom began to panic, as the familiar cries continued.</p><p>"You care for her don't you?"</p><p>Tom immediately pulled his wand out, pointed it at the ghostly figure before him, well aware he could not attack a ghost. "What did you do to her?" He shouted.</p><p>Helena ignored his demand. "But what is more important to you? Will you betray the only person who doesn't see you as a monster, the only person who for some reason truly loves you. Or will you save her, and give up the chance of power and wisdom."</p><p>Tom grew more and more frustrated by the second, there had to be a way to have both. "You're lying." He accused.</p><p>Helena sighed, "I am not. But believe what you wish, just do not come back to me, when you find your loved one, dead."</p><p>His eyes visibly widened at the word. Dead. He wouldn't let her die, he couldn't. Tom still wondered if anything he was seeing or hearing was real.</p><p>"It's very real Tom. You are running out of time."</p><p>The diadem fell to the ground, and Tom ran. He followed Athena's breaking voice until he reached her. There she was, on the ground, completely silent. He kneeled down beside her and her hair back.</p><p>"Athena?" She didn't move. </p><p>"Darling, wake up," He said.</p><p>Still nothing. </p><p>It was at that moment he realized her breathing had stopped. </p><p>She couldn't be dead. He had chosen her, so why wasn't she ok? Had he been too late?</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her limp body, and for a moment he just stared at her. </p><p>Then suddenly, she disappeared, no longer in his arms. Tom looked around in confusion. The snap of a branch nearby caught his attention. Standing from the ground, he walked around. After pushing past branches, he reached a cove, and in the center, stood a figure. </p><p>"Athena?" She turned around, "Tom?"</p><p>A weight was lifted off his chest, she was alive. </p><p>Tom walked up to her, not giving her the chance to speak, as he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He came to terms with the fact he had lost, probably his only chance at getting the diadem. But with Athena at his side, he didn't need it.</p><p>Just after he pulled away, Athena gasped and pointed behind him. He turned and saw what had made her react that way. Just a few feet away from the two was a tree, identical to the one he'd seen previously. Tom took a few cautious steps forward, before repeating his actions from before.</p><p>Tom smiled triumphantly, the diadem was finally in their possession.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the two arrived back at the manor, Tom brought Athena to his study. She leaned back on his desk, as she watched him open and close cabinet doors, clearly in search of something. Finally, he stopped, and turned back to her, a chalice in hand.</p><p>"And that is?" Athena inquired, taking the cup from his hand and examining each detail. Her fingers ran over the scales carved into the bowl of the golden goblet. She brought it closer, finally noticing the badger that rested in the center. "How did you get Helga Hufflepuff's cup?"</p><p>"Hepzibah Smith," answered Tom.</p><p>She wasn't surprised he had already gotten the cup. Athena remembered Tom had told her he wanted to use the heirlooms from each of the founders of Hogwarts, and turn those four objects into Horcruxes. Though he never specified why he couldn't use ordinary objects, such as a pen, or a coin, that way it would be difficult for someone to find it, and destroy it, she didn't mind. Tom was never one to share much about his plans, even with her, but that would all change soon.</p><p>"She just gave it to you?" Athena asked in disbelief the heir of Hufflepuff would simply give up such a prized possession of hers.</p><p>Hesitantly, Tom responded. "It took some...coaxing, but eventually she gave it up willingly."</p><p>She tilted her head slightly, "coaxing mhm?" He simply narrowed his eyes, and she shrugged it off.</p><p>Just a few days before graduation, Tom had spoken to Helga Hufflepuff, asking about the cup. The boy had somehow charmed her into revealing the location of the goblet, and the girl who had it. The next day, Tom went into town, and to Hepxibah's house. She, as Tom said 'eventually have it up willingly' but of course, he couldn't have witnesses. Days later, her dead body was found. Why Tom hadn't just killed the girl and taken the cup, not even he knew. Maybe the seemingly emotionless boy had some sort of moral after all.</p><p>The sun began to set, golden rays of sun peeked through the thin curtains, hitting the parchment on Athena's desk. She truly couldn't be happier, she was with the man she loved, living in a beautiful mansion. It was nice and peaceful, days like that almost made her wish Tom wasn't the person he was. She loved him, of course, to her there wasn't a single thing he could do that would change that, but she wondered what life would be if Tom didn't have the dreams he did.</p><p>If Tom didn't have the insatiable want for power and glory. If they lived a normal life. A life filled with picnics, and days spent in fields of flowers. She would never have that, and she accepted it. After all, she wanted this, she chose Tom. No one forced her hand, it was her choice, and she would have to live with that for the rest of eternity.</p><p>A sudden peck at the glass in front of her pulled Athena from her thoughts. She pulled the window up, letting the owl in. She carefully took the letter from the bird's mouth, peeling off the wax seal, she opened the letter.</p><p>Dear Athena,</p><p>I know it's only been a week since our graduation, but I miss you! We must get together for lunch sometime soon.</p><p>P.s. Etienne asked me out, I'll tell you all the details when I see you in person.</p><p>Love, Belladonna Black.</p><p>A smile crept onto the witch's face as her eyes scanned the last line. Athena quickly pulled out a quill and began to write back.</p><p>Dear Bella,</p><p>I miss you too, I'm free tomorrow if you would like to come over. I will finally be able to show you the Manor. I hope to hear from you soon.</p><p>P.s I knew you two would get together soon.</p><p>From, Athena Rhodes.</p><p>After closing the letter, and adding her signature seal, Athena handed the letter to the owl.</p><p>⸻</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention, Bella wrote me back and she's coming over today for lunch," Athena said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>Tom nodded taking a sip of his own drink before asking, "She has a sister, Walburga, correct?" She confirmed, and he continued. "She's one of the knights."</p><p>Clearly understanding what he was implying she sighed, "I don't know Tom. I don't want to bring Bella into this."</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>She turned around, her back facing him as she spoke. "I just don't like the idea of her becoming a knight."</p><p>Tom set his cup down and stood up. He had already known Athena wouldn't agree immediately. "She doesn't have to become a knight if you really don't want her to." His hands snaked around her waist from behind. </p><p>"But, since her sister is already one, I don't see why she can't be as well." Athena's breath hitched, as Tom kissed the nape of her neck softly.</p><p>She turned to face him, "I'll talk to her."</p><p>He kissed her lips this time. "Thank you, darling."</p><p>She had suspected that sooner or later Tom would ask that Bella join them, but it didn't mean she wanted her to. Maybe she could convince her not to, it couldn't be too difficult. </p><p>A knock snapped the girls from her thoughts, and she immediately went to the door. </p><p>"Athena, I missed you!" Bella said happily, squeezing her friend into a tight hug.</p><p>Hugging back, she responded, "I missed you too Bella."</p><p>"So, this is where you live?" She looked around in awe. </p><p>"Yup, we've only been here for a week so it's pretty empty, but I love it." Athena led Bella to the living room. </p><p>Bella raised a brow, "we?"</p><p>"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. This is the Riddle Manor, Tom got it for us," explained Athena, noticing her friend's face as she talked.</p><p>"Wow, a house. That's so sweet." </p><p>"Yeah, he brought me here after graduation," Athena recalled.</p><p>"surprised he hasn't proposed yet," Bella joked, though she wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about it. It truly amazed Bella how much Tom loved her, from what she'd seen and been told, he would do just about anything for her. </p><p>"Very funny, but less about me. I need to know everything about you and Etienne." </p><p>For hours, Bella told Athena everything about her and Etienne. Their first date had been a lunch at Florean Fortescue's, and once they finished, they went back to his house and walked around his family's garden. Athena couldn't help but feel a little sad as Bella went on about his house, she had been there so many times with Violet. </p><p>Once she finished, Bella noticed Athena's face. "Are you ok?" </p><p>Shaking off the feeling she smiled, "I'm fine. There's actually something I wanted to ask you about." Her tone became serious. As much as she didn't want to, she had already told Tom she would mention it. </p><p>"I was talking with Tom and—"</p><p>Bella almost instantly cut her off. "You want me to join the Knights, don't you?" </p><p>"How did you know?" Athena asked, surprised she already knew. </p><p>"My sister told me about it, she expects me to join too." She revealed.</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to." It was true, while it would be difficult to explain to Tom, Athena would find a way. </p><p>Bella thought for a moment, "Do you want me to?"</p><p>"It's really your choice Bella." Athena hoped she would say no because if she did it would mean she would be staying safe.</p><p>"I'll join you."</p><p>"Really?" She wasn't completely surprised, Bella had always seemed interested in dark magic, as well as dark charms and hexes. She never made it obvious during their time at Hogwarts, but it was clear that Bella was drawn to the same things Tom and Athena were.</p><p>"Yes, you're my best friend, and I want the same thing you and Tom do. And also...well, I know Etienne is a Knight so..." the girl trailed off. </p><p>⸻</p><p>Days had gone by since Bella had agreed to become a knight, and it was finally the time. </p><p>"Tonight, we welcome a new knight. Belladonna Black." Tom announced. </p><p>Bella stepped forward, her eyes darting between her sister, Walburga who gave an encouraging smile, and Etienne who just looked away. Sure, he'd only been out with her a few times, but he had known her for much longer. He never told Bella, but ever since his fifth year, he was completely in love with her. </p><p>"Lift your sleeve," Tom ordered, and she quickly complied. Both Athena and Etienne looked away, as she received her mark, neither of them wanted this, but it was too late. </p><p>Belladonna Black was officially a Knight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire illuminated the room, and Athena tapped her quill against her book once more.</p><p>"What about...Lord Voldemort?" She suggested, looking up from the paper, to Tom who sat at his desk. He turned to her, his dark brows furrowed, "why Voldemort?"</p><p>"Voldemort is french for flight of death," she paused, casting him a second glance. She stood up from the bed and raised her wand. She began to write in the air, what Tom quickly realized was his name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Words would never be able to explain the amount of hatred he had for his name. A muggle name. To him, muggles were below him, as they had no magic, they were pathetic and useless. It disgusted Tom knowing his own father was a muggle.</p><p>With a swift motion of her arms, the letters began to rearrange themselves.</p><p>Lord Voldemort.</p><p>"It's an anagram." Athena looked to Tom for his approval.</p><p>All he wanted was a name to show power, and she knew that. "It's perfect," he said, but his face seemed slightly unsure.</p><p>"But?" She probed.</p><p>"Well, what of your name? You wish to keep it the same?" He asked.</p><p>"Maybe I'll change it one day. . ."</p><p> </p><p>"You will address me as Lord Voldemort." Tom's voice echoed through the large dining room.</p><p>The Knights nodded, and Tom continued, "Athena," he gestured for her to step forward.</p><p>She nodded before speaking. "You are no longer the Knights of Walpurgis."</p><p>Athena spoke before any of them had a chance to question her. "From this night forward you will be known as Death Eaters." The witch twirled her wand around for a moment before making it vanish.</p><p>Tom, along with the rest of the Death Eaters all shared one common interest, to rid the world of non-pureblood wizards. The only person who knew the truth of Tom's blood purity was Athena, and it would stay that way forever. One could only imagine how the death eaters would react if they found out their leader was a half-blood.</p><p>They began discussing how they would rid, or as they would say clean the wizarding world, it was clear none of them truly knew what they were doing, not even Tom himself.</p><p>Athena sighed, successfully grabbing the attention of the entire room. "Your plan won't work." She remarked.</p><p>Tom raised a brow, "And why would that be?"</p><p>"You want to get rid of all muggle-born wizards correct?" she asked, and they all collectively nodded. "And you plan to attack them at the upcoming fire festival?"</p><p>"Everyone knows the only people who go to those stupid gatherings are half-bloods and mudbloods," said Mulciber, earning a chuckle from Dolohov.</p><p>"That is true yes, you forget one thing. . .while purebloods never attend those, Ministry officials do; for whatever reason—"</p><p>"So, if they get in the way we'll deal with them." Avery interrupted with a slight laugh, and she narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Deal with them how? Kill them? The death of a Ministry Official or multiple won't go unnoticed so unless your dream home is a prison with dementors I suggest you come up with a different plan." Athena said, and the room went silent.</p><p>"She's right," Tom said.</p><p>"You're going to take the opinion of some stupid girl over what we've been preparing for the past month?" Nott interjected.</p><p>Each head turned to him, eyes wide. Ralston Nott was as good as dead.</p><p>Abruptly standing up from his chair, Tom slammed his fists onto the table, leaving dents in the wood. "You will not disrespect Athena. She is superior to you in every single way, so if you would like to keep your head I suggest you shut your mouth and keep your opinions to yourself."</p><p>"But—" the boy began.</p><p>Athena shook her head at Tom—who was furious—, signaling to let her respond. She turned to Nott, "You have a problem with me, it's quite clear. Is it because of my gender? My intelligence?" She said her voice taunting. She was daring him to answer.</p><p>"Was it because I beat you in that duel?" She continued.</p><p>The witch clicked her tongue, "or maybe. . .it's because I broke your fragile heart all those years ago." She almost laughed at the thought. </p><p>Nott simply scoffed in response, rolling his eyes. That boy truly didn't know when to stop, did he?</p><p>"Then tell me? What is your problem with me?" Leaning back in her chair, she gestured for him to talk.</p><p>"You want to know why I don't like you. Here's why. You're a weak, stupid, little girl and your corrupting our leader."</p><p>Tom, already standing lunged, but Athena was quick to step in front of him. "Tom, it's fine." She whispered, knowing they weren't alone.</p><p>Go upstairs, I'll deal with it. Ok? Athena said, though she never opened her mouth. Tom's eyes narrowed slightly, confused as to how she was speaking to him.</p><p>Legilimency. Tom thought, and she nodded.</p><p>Let me. He needs to learn his place.</p><p>No, you can't attack your own follower. I swear Tom if you don't—</p><p>Fine. Without another word Tom exited the room, leaving Athena with the death eaters.</p><p>"You may leave now," Athena said, dismissing them. She watched as Bella and her sister apparated, then the boys. </p><p>Just before Nott left, she spoke again. "Nott. " She called out, her voice calm and almost soothing. </p><p>He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around. </p><p>"What?" he snapped. </p><p>Keeping her composure she motioned for him to follow her as she walked into the hallway. He begrudgingly followed her, trailing just a few feet behind her. </p><p>Moments of silence went by as they strolled down the hall until finally, Ralston broke the silence. "If you asked me here to apologize, I'm not going to. I stand by everything I said." </p><p>She halted, turning around to face him. He would never admit but he found her rather intimidating.</p><p>"Well, are you going to f—"</p><p>Nott was instantly cut off by her fist, colliding with his jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. </p><p>"I'm weak huh?" she spoke mockingly, leaning down. Athena grabbed him by his collar and shoved him back until he hit the wall, only giving him a second before hitting him for a second time. </p><p>After a third blow from the witch, Ralston found himself on the ground again. Grabbing him by his hair she yanked his head up. "You might have been a knight longer than me, but don't think that secures your spot here. I can easily replace you. " His eyes widened in fear, and she smirked in amusement at the pathetic boy who lay before her. </p><p>"You're lucky I didn't let Tom deal with you his way, because if he did you would be dead. However, if you ever disrespect me again, I will not hesitate to kill you. " She threatened, not a trace of hesitance in her tone. </p><p>Athena gave him a disgusted look, how could she have ever dated someone like him?. "Now get the fuck out of my house." </p><p>Nott quickly scrambled to his feet, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve as he scurried away, apparating once he reached the foyer. </p><p>Once she knew he was gone she went to Tom's study. The second she entered the room he stood up, "why the hell would you do that? he deserves death for speaking of you like that." He shouted.</p><p>"I can take care of myself, Tom," she fired back. Tom of course knew that she was capable of defending herself, though he wished she would do it more often.</p><p>Taking notice of her bloody knuckles and red-stained cuffs, he grabbed her hand. </p><p>"Mhm, I suppose you can."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom entered the room, chin held high, and to his left, arm linked with his was Athena. Her dark hair was pulled back slightly, pulling at her features, making her dark brows appear more arched. Heads turned as the two stepped into the room, especially as her heels clicked against the hard floor.</p><p>"To make a change in the world we have to be known first," Tom said, pulling out his chair, along with Athena's.</p><p>The Death Eaters nodded eagerly, already feeling excited. Those who joined Tom willingly shared his views on non-pureblood wizards and wanted nothing more than to rid the world of them. And for the past few months, they hadn't done anything, slowly they became restless, and Athena and Tom both took notice.</p><p>Athena tapped her fingers against the wooden table for a moment before speaking. "Diagon Alley." Just with those words, she had the entire room's full attention.</p><p>"It's known that purebloods only ever go there during September and since it's still Summer—"</p><p>"the only people there will be half and mudbloods," Bella finished, and Athena agreed.</p><p>It only took a short while of discussion to sort out the details.</p><p>"We will go tomorrow, at noon," Athena concluded, then dismissed them.</p><p>The next morning came quickly, and Athena found herself standing in front of a mirror. She'd changed a lot since her years at school, others would say she was 'letting her life go downhill' but she didn't see it that way, Athena was happy she wasn't the same girl from before; to her, that girl was weak and naive.</p><p>Tom leaned on his desk as ran his fingers along his wand. He had been waiting for this his entire life and finally, he would do it. He would show the world just how powerful he was.</p><p>"Athena," he called out from his study.</p><p>After taking one last glance in the mirror the witch raised her leg and moved the fabric of her skirt aside, sliding her wand into her thigh sheath. Athena pulled her charcoal cloak on and left her room.</p><p>"There you are," Tom said before extending his hand to her, to which she immediately interlocked their hands.</p><p>"Apparate."</p><p>It didn't take long for Athena to spot the rest of the Death Eaters; they were the only people dressed head to toe in black. Once they were all together, they knew it was finally time.</p><p>"Athena darling, would you like to do the honors?" His lips curved into a slight smirk.</p><p>She smiled, cynically. "I would love nothing more."</p><p>To the families, children, husbands, wives who were in Diagon Alley that day, when they saw a group of wizards, adorned in black, it seemed off. Unfortunately for them, the suspicions they had were correct.</p><p>A loud crack of thunder startled every person there. A second crackle boomed throughout the street, then a third, making the buildings shake. The roars of the sky were quickly followed by the screams of people.</p><p>Buildings catching fire, parents shouting for their lost children.</p><p>Most were smart enough not to fight back, but not all. Brave souls, or what they thought was being brave—but were really just stupid—tried dueling them. But even just one of the Death Eaters was more powerful than the average wizard.</p><p>The yells and shouts continued, not that they could even be heard over the sounds of exploding shops and the thundering sky.</p><p>Once the Death Eaters were done, you wouldn't even recognize the shopping alley.</p><p>They felt no mercy, no remorse or regret for what they were doing, why would they?</p><p>Even as Athena saw the familiar faces of her past classmates, crying out for someone as they helplessly tried defending themselves against them, she didn't care. If anything the fear in their eyes—as they watched as the kind girl they used to know wreak havoc—only amused her, they should've known.</p><p>Purple and blue streaks emitted from the wands of Abraxas and Rosier, their target—a small boutique—instantly erupting in flames, and they watched delightfully as the fire devoured the store.</p><p>Athena's eyes glowed white, as well as her surroundings. The sparks around her only increased in size as her lightning struck.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bella found herself in a duel, with the one and only Fleamont Potter. Belladonna was a talented witch there was no doubt, though she still struggles slightly against him. He too was quite skilled in dueling. It helped that she already harbored sour feelings towards the boy. Her fondness for him, or lack of, only pushed her to beat him. With one final push, she overpowered him, and he flew back into the cement wall, his unconscious body falling to the ground; limp. He wasn't dead, but she didn't notice, she simply marched off.</p><p>Finally, the voices stopped.</p><p>The Death Eaters looked around, at the remains of what used to be an enjoyable place to be with your friends and family, but was now rubble and rock, messily scattered across the ground. The trace of any buildings virtually gone. </p><p>Now all they needed to do was wait. </p><p>Only a day had passed and already, the news of the destruction of Diagon Alley had spread through the wizarding world like wildfire. </p><p>Once again, the Death Eaters sat around the table, most of them wearing a smirk as they examined the most recent Daily Profit newspaper. </p><p>"Group of terrorist wizards attack and destroy Diagon Alley." Lestrange read the headline out loud, before handing the paper to Yaxley. </p><p>"Fourteen casualties and. . ." Frederick paused to turn the page. </p><p>He paused for a bit too long, causing Athena to turn to him. "What is it, Lestrange?" She asked, noticing the boy's wide eyes. </p><p>He shook his head, before flipping the paper around so she could see. In the center of the other side was a photograph. Not many faces were visible, except for the two in the center. </p><p>Athena and Tom. Their faces on the picture were clear as day. </p><p>How had the photo even been taken? Who knew. Neither of them had intended on this happening. They planned to keep their identities a secret, but it was out, and there was nothing they could do about it. </p><p>"And?" she raised her eyebrows, ignoring the slightly confused look Tom was giving her. </p><p>"They know your identity now, the Ministry could easily come and arrest you, and send you to Azkaban for this! Both of you!" Abraxas shouted, annoyed at the fact she didn't seem to care. </p><p>She sighed before straightening her posture, "so? let them come." Though she hadn't expected this, she wasn't scared; not in the slightest bit, and anyways Tom said they had to be known to make a change. Some would say she was being too cocky and overconfident, but what she'd done in the alley that day had been child's play for her. As for Tom, he was powerful enough, and with Athena by his side, they were invincible.</p><p>This was just the beginning for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>